This, You Protect
by Lanae's World
Summary: [TRADUCTION DE 'THIS, YOU PROTECT' DE OWLET] La mission se réinitialise brusquement, d'objectif : tuer à objectif : protéger.
1. Annulation

Bonsoir tout le monde

J'ai la grande joie, l'honneur et l'avantage (et la trouille, vous avez pas idée à quel point) de vous présenter le résultat de mon dur labeur durant le NaNo de mai.

Cette fic va être différente des précédentes, parce qu'elle n'est pas de moi. C'est un traduction de la meilleure fic Stucky de tout l'univers (et je n'exagère pas). Donc toutes les idées sont à rendre à leur propriétaire légitime, la merveilleuse Owlet, qui m'a autorisé à traduire son travail. D'ailleurs je vous conseillerais d'aller lire la VO si vous le pouvez, parce que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'ai été incapable de transmettre tous les détails de cette petite merveille.

Vous allez certainement trouver des similitudes avec "mon" Bucky car sa vision est certainement celle qui a le plus nourri la mienne.

Et puis je voulais remercier **Sana** pour son travail de beta. Chaque suggestion est tout simplement parfaite, sensate. Merci de ton aide.

J'en ai fini avec cette introduction, je vous laisse profiter (et me dire ce que vous en pensez).

Bonne lecture

* * *

La mission avait été compliquée. Cela aurait du être un assassinat classique, mais la cible avait été insaisissable et étonnement bien entraînée, avec des renforts pénibles. Des renforts volants très pénibles. Qui avait ce genre de chose ?

Et c'était sans compter les distractions. La mission était claire : tuer. Mais l'Atout avait observé à la place, et la voix de sa cible avait créé des échos bizarres dans sa tête, ce qui l'avait poussé à retenir ses coups, à tirer dans le bas du ventre.

À hésiter. À parler. À se battre contre son objectif, même si l'ordre (tuer) prit brièvement la stupide apparence de sa cible.

La mission se réinitialise brusquement. Objectif tuer : annulé. Nouvelle mission : protéger.

Il y a déjà eu des réinitialisations de mission auparavant. Il y a un protocole pour cela. Le mot de passe est donné à chaque briefing. Le mot de passe pour cette mission n'est pas :

\- Tu es mon ami

\- James Buchanan Barnes

\- Jusqu'au bout.

Malgré tout, la mission se réinitialise. A la différence des autres réinitialisations, ce n'est pas le simple ajout d'une nouvelle tâche dans un processus. La réinitialisation est douloureuse : un nouveau point de repère dans sa propre carte des douleurs.

Durant la réinitialisation, la Mission tombe.

L'Atout regarde la Mission disparaître au milieu des débris et des flammes. Cela lui donne le vertige - cette impression de glisser qui résulte d'une période trop longue en dehors de la cryo. Quand l'esprit crée des distractions non liées à la mission et qui augmentent le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire, ainsi que des migraines.

Le vertige dure assez longtemps pour que la Mission anciennement à tuer tombe pratiquement hors de sa vue. L'Atout ne peut pas protéger s'il n'a pas de contact visuel. Échec de la mission : inacceptable.

Чорт, dit l'Atout, et il plonge.

La Mission à protéger a malheureusement déboîté l'épaule de chair de l'Atout, ce qui rend l'action de plonger/attraper/nager plus compliquée. Étant donné le bras-arme et ses renforts de métal le long de l'épaule et de la colonne vertébrale, l'Atout ne flotte pas très bien. Par chance, une grande faculté d'adaptation est gravée dans ses os, bien loin des idées désordonnées et peu fiables du cerveau.

La mission est maintenant de protéger. Chaque briefing comprend la phrase _Fais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour atteindre l'objectif_. L'Atout attrape donc, à l'aide de ses jambes, l'ancienne Mission à tuer par la taille et nage progressivement vers la berge avec son bras métallique. Comme celle de l'Atout, la physiologie améliorée de l'Objectif de mission, désormais à protéger, rend la probabilité de se noyer assez faible… sauf que l'Atout a déjà planté une balle dans son ventre. Et transformé son visage en bouillie.

Пиздец.

L'Atout traîne l'Objectif en dehors du Potomac et l'observe, prêt à administrer les premiers secours malgré la luxation et l'eau coulant de son bras en métal. Tant que ce dernier n'aura pas séché, la probabilité qu'il interfère avec sa motricité fine s'élève à 73.4%. La mission a un risque élevé d'échouer s'il provoque une blessure aux sternum/côtes/poumons. L'Atout se penche, et fixe son Objectif. La possibilité que la mission soit un échec a causé une augmentation de la respiration de 15%. Le bras en métal se serre et se desserre.

Mais la cible respire, recrache de l'eau. Des soins médicaux sont nécessaires, bien au-delà des capacités de premiers soins de l'Atout : blessure par balle dans l'épaule, probablement traversante; blessure par balle à l'abdomen, projectile in situ ; trauma crânien possible ; importantes fractures du visage - le tout ayant baigné dans une eau empoisonnée par de l'essence, du liquide de refroidissement, du plastique brûlé, et il ne sait quoi d'autre qui était contenu dans les véhicules en train de s'écraser. Cette même eau polluée se trouve également dans les poumons de l'homme. Possibilité d'infection et de pneumonie sans une intervention médicale immédiate : 96%. La réécriture de la mission est une sirène hurlant dans le cerveau de l'Atout. Grande probabilité de pneumonie. Situation critique : à éviter.

Des passants bons à rien longent les berges, filmant les débris des héliporteurs. L'Atout attrape le téléphone d'un jeune plutôt frêle avec un pull idiot.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous - » commence à sortir le gosse, juste avant que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur l'Atout. L'Atout réorganise les traits de son visage : dents découvertes, yeux plissés. Le gosse ferme sa grande bouche.

L'Atout connaît le 911. Ce numéro a fonctionné comme une diversion utile à l'occasion. L'Atout ne pense pas que le civil au bout de la ligne comprenne les latitudes et longitudes, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de dire « le Capitaine Steven Grant Rogers est sur la berge avec une blessure abdominale » tout en étant certain qu'ils trouvent la bonne localisation. Les civils sont horribles en navigation.

« Vite, » dit l'Atout.

L'Impératif de Mission bat dans la poitrine de l'Atout, prend la forme d'une augmentation du rythme cardiaque et de la respiration, d'une gorge qui se serre. De l'aide est nécessaire pour protéger les poumons de sa cible.

« C'est Captain America, bordel. Magnez vous. »

L'Atout fait demi-tour pour s'assurer que l'ambulance arrive rapidement. Il prépare un plan alternatif : le bras de métal est sec à 20 %. La cible peut être portée jusqu'à un hôpital si besoin. Protéger est plus important que rester discret.

Le téléphone émet un son comme un banjo - un son qui pousse l'Atout à rêver d'arracher ses propres oreilles et à les jeter le plus loin possible. L'écran du téléphone affiche désormais, « Hé mec, redonne son téléphone à Tyler. » Il y a une sirène pas loin. Répondre : faible priorité.

L'ambulancier, grand et bedonnant,fait tomber son brancard en voyant le patient.. La femme de petite taille qui l'accompagne le tape sur le bras, et ils échangent quelques jurons. L'attente pousse l'Atout à se balancer sur ses deux pieds. Il voit la poitrine de sa cible se soulever et descendre, et il arrive à se calmer. Les ambulanciers roulent doucement l'homme sur le brancard et le soulèvent - le plus gros avec des grognements et la plus petite uniquement grâce à une bonne dose d'obstination - dans l'ambulance. Leur vitesse avoisine la moitié de celle que l'Atout aurait considérée appropriée.

Une fois que l'ambulance est partie, l'Atout pose l'épaule de chair contre un arbre et la remet en place : Une rapide douleur, de celles qui invoquent des images dans le cerveau (aiguilles, lumières vives, le goût du caoutchouc), suivie d'une sensation de soulagement et d'une amplitude de mouvements améliorée. Moins de douze heures pour une totale guérison.

Se réorganiser :

\- vêtements

\- argent

\- retrouver la cible

La planque de l'Avenue G est en ruines. La banque, avec sa chaise et son congélateur, n'est pas une option. L'Atout ne peut pas protéger la mission s'il est en cryo.

Pour ses besoins de base, l'Atout compte sur le gaspillage complètement ridicule des américains : nourriture et vêtements sont partout, prêt à être pris. L'Atout garde ses bottes mais trouve pantalon/chemise/veste/casquette en moins de trente minutes. Ses armes à feu et son équipement sont cachés dans les hauteurs d'un arbre dans un parc situé près de la rivière ; des couteaux suffiront au milieu des civils. Le téléphone fait son bruit de banjo trois autres fois avec des avertissements et la requête de le rendre à Tyler. L'Atout répond par un message : « Va te faire, connard. »

L'Atout ne sait pas vraiment ce que veut dire cette phrase. La réponse, c'est vache, mec, apporte de la satisfaction. L'Atout sent la tête acquiescer et les lèvres se presser. C'est vache en effet. Le message est donc bien passé.

L'Atout marche dans la direction qu'a prise l'ambulance. Étant donné l'état général de ruine dans la zone, plusieurs autres sirènes aident à le guider vers l'hôpital universitaire de George Washington. Du sang sur le visage et sa main de chair lui permettent d'entrer incognito - le fait qu'il bouge seul le met loin sur la liste des priorités.

L'homme volant est assis au second étage, dans une alcôve, avec une femme aux cheveux foncés. Une rousse inquiétante arrive peu de temps après. L'Atout s'assoit sur une chaise en plastique bleue en dehors de leur alcôve. Il regarde fixement la rousse sous le couvert de sa casquette et de ses cheveux. Il sait qu'elle est dangereuse sans savoir comment il le sait. Il tourne la chaise pour ne plus apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il s'entraîne à paraître endormi-pas-mort pendant longtemps.

Finalement un docteur approche le petit groupe. Ce qu'il leur dit les soulage et ils couvrent leurs yeux dans un signe que l'Atout reconnaît comme _Danger passé_. L'Atout a l'impression que son corps tombe, alors qu'il est assis sur une chaise. Ses poumons se vident de tout leur air. L'Atout appuie sur son abdomen : cela peut être signe d'une hémorragie interne. Les tissus semblent souples. A vérifier, s'ordonne-t-il. Perdre tout son sang interférerait avec la mission.

La médecin passe devant lui. Il sort le téléphone. Il y a maintenant dix-sept messages de Dale à propos du retour de l'appareil à Tyler. L'Atout prend note de calculer la faisabilité d'une mission secondaire, où il rendrait le téléphone à son propriétaire et lui ferait manger, de préférence en une seule pièce.

L'Atout utilise la fonction de recherche pour consulter les informations sur le Docteur Chitra Ghambire. Une chirurgienne qualifiée avec quinze ans d'expérience. Pas de plainte ouverte ou de poursuite pour mauvaises pratiques. Faisait partie des dix meilleurs dans sa promo à John Hopkins. Excellents avis sur . Acceptable. L'opération a duré quatre heures. Les effets de l'anesthésie devraient persister entre une heure et demie et deux heures avant que Steven Grant Rogers, Capitaine, Armée de Etats-Unis, ne soit déplacé dans l'aile principale.

L'Atout rôde dans les couloirs de l'hôpital afin d'obtenir certaines fournitures : onguent, bandages, un pot qui s'auto-proclame _pudding au chocolat_. Dans l'aile gériatrie, dans la chambre de Mildred Greene, il nettoie son visage et panse les légères coupures sur sa main droite et son bras. La vieille dame ronfle dans son lit. L'Atout mange le _pudding au chocolat_ et sent son cerveau faire un bond de côté. Il jette le pot contre le mur. Note : éviter le pudding. Il distrait de la mission.

L'Atout se dirige vers le toit de l'hôpital et s'installe dans un coin sombre, aussi loin que possible de la zone d'atterrissage des hélicoptères. Le téléphone (six nouveaux messages et cinq appels ratés) annonce que l'heure locale est 00:32.

« Temps de sommeil : deux heures », se dit l'Atout.

A 02:43, l'Atout émerge d'un escalier dans un service d'urgence toujours très occupé. Son épaule ne lui fait plus mal, et ses yeux clignent sans frotter comme du papier de verre. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, 36,9% des personnes portent des gobelets de boissons, la plupart sont blancs avec une bande marron.

Une grande femme à la peau sombre pose son conteneur afin de feuilleter un dossier. L'Atout vole la tasse en passant à côté d'elle. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que le liquide chaud brûle sa langue. Sa main gauche se serre avec un léger bourdonnement. C'est à ce moment que le sucré-gras-riche s'enregistre dans sa bouche ; ses yeux se croisent légèrement, et il titube. Pas étonnant que les civils soient aussi déconcentrés, avec leur puddings et leurs boissons chaudes.

« Je défoncerai la gueule de quiconque essaiera de me prendre cette tasse, » pense-t-il.

 _Starbucks_ est écrit sur l'étiquette, accompagné d'une femme souriant pendant qu'elle est dévorée par un céphalopode. Il serre la tasse contre lui et marche.

Il n'a même pas besoin d'entrer par effraction ou quoi que ce soit : il monte au deuxième étage en buvant son breuvage (si l'on en croit le cryptogramme sur la tasse, un triple MB EC) quand il entend un infirmer dire à un autre :

« Je l'ai vu en salle de réveil, avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent au quatrième étage. C'est bien lui. Personne d'autre ne pourrait être aussi canon après une opération de cette ampleur. »

Il lance un regard furieux au jeune homme pour son manquement aux règles de sécurité, puis prend les escaliers vers les étages supérieurs. Il est plus rapide que les ascenseurs.

Personne n'a pensé à mettre de garde à l'entrée de la chambre du Capitaine Steven Rogers. L'Atout serre les dents. Pas étonnant que sa mission se soit réécrite. Personne d'autre que lui n'a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de protéger ce gars.

Il se glisse à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les nombres affichés sur les écrans sont dans les limites acceptables pour le rythme cardiaque, la tension et la saturation en oxygène. Il y a assez d'oxygène dans la bouteille pour durer toute la nuit.

Son corps réagit étrangement au breuvage ( _m'en fous, j'en veux encore_ , pense-t-il) - il respire rapidement et le mouvement de ses yeux pour regarder l'homme sur le lit lui demande un effort conscient. Mais bien évidement, il doit examiner son Objectif. C'est un des paramètres de la mission.

Le teint de Rogers est rassurant et ses pieds sont bien couverts par la couverture. Encore qu'une seconde serait mieux. L'Atout ajuste l'angle du lit de 11 degrés afin d'apporter une meilleure protection contre la pneumonie.

Rogers bouge dans le lit, et sa canule nasale tombe.

«Tu te fous de moi, » soupire l'Atout.

Il replace la canule doucement dans le nez ridiculement grand de Rogers, en plein milieu de sa grosse tête stupide, puis l'accroche à l'oreille - heureusement bien proportionnée - de Steve. Ce dernier grimace dans son sommeil et tourne sa tête vers la main de l'Atout.

Apparemment, _éviter les grimaces_ fait partie des objectifs de protection, parce que l'Impératif de mission de l'Atout palpite en même temps que son cœur.

Il appuie son pouce droit contre la ride entre les sourcils de Steve. Rogers soupire dans son sommeil et s'appuie à nouveau sur son oreiller, sa grimace disparaît.

Des voix s'approchent dans le couloir : l'une d'entre elles lui est inconnue, l'autre appartient à l'homme volant. L'Atout disparaît par la fenêtre et descend au niveau de la rue.

Il trouve une enseigne avec le céphalopode qui mange une femme un peu plus loin. C'est ouvert, même à 04:13. L'Atout patiente vers le fond, jouant avec l'argent qu'il a volé, jusqu'à ce qu'il traduise leur code, en langue italienne maltraitée. Il passe sa commande avec confiance.

« Taille ? »

« Grand. »

La breuvage qu'il reçoit contient, d'après le tableau, suffisamment de calories pour un combat de deux heures, six heures de trajet en milieu hostile, ou dix heures à s'asseoir dans le bâtiment en face de l'hôpital afin de regarder Rogers dormir. La tasse est très grande, et les coins de ses lèvres se recourbent quand il la voit. La serveuse l'imite, et l'Atout pense : _sourire_.

« Et voilà, savourez-le bien, » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui, m'dame. »

Ce sont des mots que sa bouche connaît mais pas son cerveau. Cela reste pourtant un ordre simple à suivre ; rester dans une pièce chaude, installé à une petite table avec toutes les sorties en ligne de mire et une boisson qui, une fois décodée, veut dire un triple mocha blanc avec un extra de crème fouettée.

Le son qui émerge de sa gorge ressemble bizarrement à un ricanement. Il fait augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Après son second Venti, les yeux de l'Atout vibrent dans leurs orbites et il ressent le besoin d'en commander un troisième et de faire très rapidement le tour de l'hôpital pour en vérifier le périmètre.

Après douze kilomètres de marche autour du périmètre extérieur de surveillance, la sonnerie du téléphone devient si pressante qu'il finit par y répondre. À la différence du banjo annonçant les messages, la sonnerie ressemble à quelque chose qui est soit de la musique, soit un jeune homme en train de se faire castrer, ou alors un chat en souffrance.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Comment ça, qui est-ce ? C'est Tyler, mec, tu as mon putain de téléphone. Toi, t'es qui ? »

« Je suis l'Atout. »

Tyler rit. L'Atout pense avec tendresse à Tyler mangeant un sandwich au goût de téléphone, accompagné d'un bon coup dans les boules.

"L'Atout ? C'est un nom débile, mec, mais c'est approprié, parce que tu es vraiment débile de ne pas me rendre mon téléphone."

L'Atout réfléchit au fait que son nom puisse inspirer de la dérision. Probabilité que cela le distraie de sa mission : 62%.

« Allez, mec. Toutes mes photos du festival de Coachella sont à l'intérieur. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas avoir à appeler la police. »

L'Atout raccroche. Il entre dans la galerie photo de l'appareil et y trouve 126 clichés du même groupe de jeunes personnes. Ils portent toutes de mauvaises imitations de coiffures de guerre Sioux ou, plutôt, des plumes de dinde ou d'autres volatiles domestiques dans leurs cheveux. Aucun ne porte de protection solaire suffisante, et ils souffrent tous d'une déshydratation sévère et d'un coup de chaleur, s'il interprète correctement la raison pour laquelle ils tirent la langue.

Ils ont l'air d'abrutis, et s'ils étaient malins, ils le paieraient pour jeter le téléphone dans le Potomac ou dans l'incinérateur des déchets médicaux de l'hôpital.

Mais quand même. Il sait que "Atout" n'est pas un nom débile, mais la critique n'est pas totalement injustifiée. Il a besoin d'un pseudonyme pour la mission.

Steve Rogers est le nom que son cerveau choisit quand on lui laisse une demi-seconde de liberté, mais il est censé le protéger, pas se faire passer pour lui. _Tyler_ et _Dale_ sont des noms de raclures de bidet utilisés par deux magnifiques exemples du genre.

Le Capitaine Rogers l'a appelé Bucky. Probabilité que ce prénom appartienne à un abruti : 58%. Mais l'un des codes de réinitialisation de la mission était un nom. Il ne veut rien dire pour lui, mais Barnes ressemble assez à un nom de civil pour que ça passe. Il l'espère.

Une fois le tour du périmètre terminé, l'Atout… Barnes emprunte une nouvelle casquette à un vendeur dans la rue et entre dans l'hôpital. Rogers a enfin des gardes devant sa porte. Il marche doucement dans le couloir, regardant les numéros des chambres comme s'il était perdu. De la musique se fait entendre par dessus les bips des appareils de surveillance des constantes du blessé. Après avoir passé le coin du couloir, il fait une recherche basée sur les numéros de badges des officiers postés devant la porte de Rogers : un vétéran de la police, décoré depuis longtemps, et un débutant, parti de l'armée avec les honneurs après deux affectations en Afghanistan. Acceptable. Pour le moment.

Il traîne dans le couloir. L'endroit est encore assez animé pour que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Il montre sa tasse et hoche la tête en direction des quelques personnes qui croisent son regard. À 08:19, l'homme volant émerge de la chambre, parlant doucement dans son téléphone qui, lui, ne sonne sans doute pas comme un banjo lorsqu'il reçoit un message.

« Oui, toujours dans les vapes, » dit l'homme. « Je vais rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche et revenir pour le déjeuner. Les médecins disent qu'il devrait se réveiller cet après-midi. »

Il a donc le temps. Quand l'homme volant part, les officiers lui sourient, hochent la tête et recommencent à fixer le vide. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre de Rogers, puis la quitte après 11,6 minutes.

L'At... - Barnes entre dans une chambre plus loin dans le couloir, sort par la fenêtre, et se glisse comme un crabe le long du bâtiment. _Crabe_ est un drôle de choix de mots, pense-t-il, plaçant ses doigts dans les fissures du béton. Il espère que les civils ne regarderont pas en l'air.

Les fenêtres sont vraiment pénibles de nos jours. Si peu d'entre elles s'ouvrent. Les gens s'enferment dans des bocaux comme des poissons. L'A... Barnes peut se souvenir sans difficulté de la veille et de l'avant-veille, mais rien ne lui indique d'où provient son jugement arrêté sur les fenêtres. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chambre de Rogers est dans une ancienne partie de l'hôpital, et le bras droit de Barnes force le vieux verrou.

Dans la lumière du matin, Rogers a l'air d'aller mieux, le teint plus proche de sa couleur rose habituelle. Un rose si vif, d'ailleurs, que Barnes plisse les yeux : mais le briefing de mission, dont il ne se souvient pas, et qui a changé les paramètres en mission de protection, lui confirme que le rose est la couleur habituelle des joues de Rogers, à moins qu'il ne soit en colère, qu'il rie ou soit embarrassé. Dans ces cas-là, la couleur est rouge.

Va pour le rose, alors. Les appareils montrent toujours des constantes acceptables, et la canule nasale a été enlevée. Barnes vérifie la perfusion : sérum physiologique, Percocet et antibiotiques.

Le lit a encore été abaissé, et Rogers a ôté les couvertures de ses pieds. Barnes soupire. Il relève le lit, replace la couverture.

Steve bouge et déplace à nouveau le drap.

Les nouveaux paramètres de mission s'accompagnent d'une conviction indubitable : protéger cet homme sera une véritable plaie.


	2. Surveillance

Bonjour ici

Me revoilà pour vous proposer le second chapitre de This, you protect. Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier et un super méga merci à **Eleb** , **Breaking Wave** , **Julindy** , **Nalou** , **Nagron** , **Kaelyan** , **Louisana** et **Elizabeth** pour leurs reviews.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce texte a un style particulier et j'essaie de le retransmettre du mieux possible. Cela crée peut-être des passages un peu incompréhensibles parfois, mais comme de toute manière, Barnes ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qui lui arrive, ca vous met dans l'ambiance.

Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette NA sans remercier ma super bêta adorée, **Sana** , ma sensate. Merci pour ton temps et tes corrections et tes remarques toujours justes et pertinentes, tu es la meilleure.

Et sinon, comme Owlet avait fait un mini résumé du chapitre, je vous le laisse ici :

Chapitre deux : dans lequel on apprend qu'un certain Sergent Barnes a un très léger penchant pour le mélodramatique. Que dieu le bénisse.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, Barnes déambule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital portant une tenue de médecin volée et un stupide bonnet de tissu. Le téléphone, caché dans la poche de la blouse qui proclame qu'il est Darius Mohsen, chirurgie vasculaire, est en train de vibrer quand il entend les gardes de Rogers discuter de la décharge de ce dernier.

« N'importe qui d'autre serait ici pour une semaine au minimum. »

« N'importe qui d'autre serait mort. »

ÉVITER, dit l'Impératif de Mission.

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre dans la chambre (celui de l'homme volant), puis un second, plus grave,, qui fait se figer le corps de Barnes.

SITUATION ACCEPTABLE, dit l'Impératif de Mission.

Le son fait tressaillir ses oreilles. Il veut l'entendre à nouveau, de la même façon qu'il veut un second mocha au chocolat blanc et qu'il veut empêcher le téléphone de faire un son de banjo. Si l'appareil lui faisait entendre ce rire-là à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message, Tyler deviendrait sa nouvelle personne préférée..

SECONDE PERSONNE PRÉFÉRÉE, ajoute l'Impératif de Mission.

Mais les civils sont stupides de laisser Rogers sortir si tôt.

« Docteur », dit le plus grand des gardes.

Barnes réalise qu'il est en train de les fixer.. Les deux hommes ne touchent pas leurs armes, mais leurs mains se dirigent vers leurs holsters. Pas mal, les civils. Barnes approuve.

« Excusez-moi, » répond-il, et il montre le dossier dans ses mains. Il s'éloigne, zigzaguant dans le couloir, comme s'il était absorbé par les notes. Si Rogers sort de l'hôpital, ça veut dire qu'il est temps de bouger d'ici.

Mais la rouquine se montre, et elle fait partie de ces échos qui pourraient bien être des souvenirs, s'il en avait. Ce qu'il a, à la place, c'est la Mission, et son avis est clair : ÉVITER.

Il les suit d'aussi près qu'il l'ose, mais la rousse est collée à Rogers et marche avec son stupide petit bras autour de sa taille, sans paraître accorder d'importance au fait que Rogers pourrait l'écraser s'il lui tombait dessus.. Une telle chute ne serait pas fatale. Elle pourrait être causée par une botte le long d'une cheville ou un projectile suffisamment lourd. Une telle chute pourrait causer une réouverture des blessures, qui nécessiteraient un ou deux jours d'hospitalisation supplémentaires.

DÉGÂTS ACCEPTABLES. Dans ce cas, parfait.

Au même moment, la femme se retourne, comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos. Il se cache derrière une plante en pot, et il ne suffit que de ça pour que la mission parte de travers : la petite troupe passe la porte et entre dans une voiture qui les attendait. Ils sont juste assez lents pour que des passant reconnaissent le blessé et se rassemblent sur le pas de la porte, prenant des photos avec leurs téléphones. Barnes ne peut pas les repousser sans attirer l'attention.

La voiture tourne à droite tout de suite en sortant de l'hôpital, mais après cela, il la perd.

La cible est partie. Barnes serre les dents. Il va devoir utiliser sa putain de faculté d'adaptation. Il va devoir traverser la ville jusqu'à l'appartement de Rogers. Cela mérite un café. Venti.

 **ooOoo**

L'appartement est vide - démoli par ses propres balles (il tressaille), mais il n'est pas surveillé, du moins d'après ce que Barnes peut voir, et il voit bien mieux que la plupart des gens. D'après les discussions qu'il a entendues au Starbuck et à la télé de l'hôpital, il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un écoute les micros dont l'endroit est certainement truffé. Il y a un fil piégé sur la porte de la chambre qui lui fait tout de suite penser à la rouquine. Un tiroir est entrouvert, et il y a une paire de chaussettes blanches sur le lit, roulées comme dans l'armée américaine.

Mais à part cela, la pièce est purement Rogers, selon ce qu'il peut se rappeler du briefing de mission : des piles de livres sur la table de chevet, un carnet posé sur la tête de lit, la couverture et les draps aussi lisses que de la peau d'un tambour.

Il prend le carnet du lit, ainsi que celui qu'il trouve sur la table basse. Ils seront utiles pour avoir des renseignements. Et puis également les pommes de la cuisine, parce que sinon, ce serait du gâchis. Il regarde la vaste la vaste étendue de pantalons amples kakis et de chemises écossaises dans le placard et pense : non merci.

TROUVER, exige l'Impératif de Mission.

Oui, évidemment. Mais même un génie tactique tel que Steve a besoin d'une piste.

L'Impératif de Mission ne prend pas ces circonstances atténuantes en compte.

LOCALISER, insiste-t-il. SE CACHER. PROTÉGER.

Le besoin de trouver/protéger pousse Barnes à travers les rues de Washington à un rythme qui donnerait des palpitations à un civil. Il n'a pas de destination en tête, mais son corps refuse de rester sans bouger. L'appartement est vide ; le lieu de travail est en ruines.

Les carnets et le téléphone : l'un d'entre eux contient peut-être un indice. Il retourne vers un territoire familier, autour de l'hôpital, et son coin calme sur le toit où il se sent assez en sécurité pour dormir. Rechercher et se réorganiser. Plus d'argent est également nécessaire.

Un bus passe avec le visage de Rogers dessus. Le bruit involontaire qui quitte sa bouche n'est pas un glapissement, parce que les assassins super soldats cyborgs ne glapissent pas. Par contre, il court après le bus. La grosse tête idiote de Rogers, agrandie et placardée sur les transports publics.

« Si je n'arrive pas à trouver ce type, je mérite de repartir en cryo. »

Mais il frissonne. Le caisson cryogénique n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut plaisanter. Cela fait un peu plus de trois semaines. ses os commencent seulement à se rappeler de comment avoir chaud.

Et puis, de toute façon, il a une mission.

TROUVER, acquiesce l'Impératif de Mission.

En commençant, a priori, au Smithsonian.

La musée lui donne le vertige. Le visage de sa cible est partout, mais il n'est pas là en personne. Il a des visages et des échos dans la tête, sans source connue : la sensation d'un sniper dans ses mains, ancien, lourd ; l'odeur de pins et de neige ; des pieds mouillés ; Rogers saluant. Il ne l'a pas salué quand ils se sont battus sur le véhicule, avant que la mission ne se réinitialise. Bizarre.

La pièce centrale dans le hall principal est un groupe de statues en formation en V, sans visage, et le personnage de devant porte le costume qu'avait Rogers dans l'héliporteur. Celui sur la droite a une veste vraiment sympa : chaude, avec de nombreuses poches, mais par contre, une vraie galère à fermer quand on a les doigts froids, avec tous ces bouton.

Barnes trébuche, ses intestins lui donnent l'impression d'être ramassés à la petite cuillère. Il y a une petite pièce avec des bancs sur le côté. Il s'asseoit, puis le regrette aussitôt. Il y a un écran en noir et blanc avec Rogers dessus, et un homme avec le même visage que celui qu'il voit dans le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ses cheveux ? » pense Barnes.

Puis l'homme se met à bouger, et Barnes est stupéfait de voir la manière dont son propre cou se courbe pour imiter cette position du menton, ce mouvement de la tête, comment sa lèvre supérieure s'entraîne à former cet étirement vers le haut.

Ensuite Rogers sourit à l'homme, et c'est comme de regarder le soleil se lever.

OBJECTIF, crie l'Imperatif de Mission. TROUVER. PROTÉGER.

Et l'homme a le même visage que lui.. La voix-off utilise ce nom.

L'Atout s'écarte du film en titubant, essaie de récupérer devant une grande colonne de verre portant elle aussi ce visage, ce nom. Encore. Il n'y a nulle part où lui échapper.

Il fixe le visage. Objectivement, ils ont la même structure osseuse. Mêmes sourcils, mêmes yeux pâles. Objectivement, le visage est identique. Mais pas familier. L'Atout n'utilise les miroirs que lorsqu'ils ont un usage tactique. L'Atout regarde fixement l'image cachée derrière son propre reflet dans la vitre: il est plus volumineux, barbu. Pas tout a fait le même. Pas le même.

Et si ce n'est pas le même, alors que lui reste-t-il.. Seulement la mission. S'il ne lui reste que la mission, et que la mission est de protéger (PROTÉGER) mais que la cible ne peut pas être trouvée, alors l'Atout n'est rien. Le bras se serre et bourdonne et il y a une probabilité de 98,2 % qu'il y ait des victimes civiles si le bras casse la vitre avec le visage dessus.

« Tellement séduisant », dit la dame sur sa droite (trop proche, à seulement dix-sept centimètres) à la personne qui l'accompagne.

« C'est une tragédie qu'un aussi bel homme soit mort. »

Mort ? pense-t-il.

ÉCHEC, se met à hurler l'Impératif de Mission, comme du métal broyant du béton. LA MORT EST EN DEHORS DES PARAMÈTRES ACCEPTABLES.

L'Atout a échoué. L'Atout n'a pas de mission. L'Atout n'a plus que la mort. L'Atout ressent tout l'hiver de son nom de code. L'Atout se remplit de glace.

L'Impératif de Mission ressemble au hurlement du vent froid sur des sommets nus. Il ne s'est même pas passé vingt-quatre heures depuis que l'Atout a perdu le contact visuel avec sa cible, et déjà Steven Grant Rogers, Capitaine de l'armée des États-Unis, est mort. La main de métal traverse la doublure de la veste, et l'Atout, à présent, se fiche bien d'éviter les victimes civiles, la destructions de biens, ou la capture. La mission a échoué (ÉCHOUÉ), l'Atout a échoué (ÉCHEC INACCEPTABLE), et le monde brûlera,jusqu'à ce que l'hiver du soldat ait fondu dans le néant.

Steve est mort, et l'Atout détruira tout.

« Pauvre Captain America, » dit la dame.

L'Atout va commencer par elle. Il ne tuera pas le messager. Ce serait trop facile. Il va éviscérer le messager. Dépecer le messager. Il va la broyer ce qu'elle soit réduite à ses plus petits composants atomiques.

Il a dû être si triste de continuer sans son ami", ajoute-t-elle.

Quoi.

« Pauvre Bucky Barnes, » soupire la dame.

« Jeanine, tu l'adores surtout parce qu'il a un beau visage, » dit son amie.

Quoi?

« Et bien, j'ai vu le film à un âge où on est facilement impressionable,» répond Jeanine. « Tu sais, le grand classique, avec Paul Newman qui se promène torse nu. C'est la première fois que j'ai... » sa voix baisse en volume, « mouillé ma culotte. »

L'amie se met à rire.

« Et elle n'a jamais complètement séché depuis »

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver si on reste ici toute la journée, à regarder la fine fleur de la virilité américaine. Je veux dire, pense à la moustache de Dum Dum Dugan contre ta cuisse ! »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.

L'amie ricane.

« Je suppose que notre prochaine destination est le trottoir de l'hôpital ? »

« Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que TMZ a annoncé qu'il était sorti hier. Le pauvre et solitaire Steve Rogers a disparu dans le vaste monde sans nous pour le consoler. »

« Tant pis pour lui. »

« Tant pis pour nous. »

Les femmes s'éloignent, laissant Barnes avec l'impression que quelqu'un l'a jeté à travers la vitre, l'a secoué fortement, et l'a remis à sa place.

Il sort le téléphone. Seulement un nouveau message. « mc stp, grde le tel et envoy lé Tof a dal mci ». Quoi que ce truc puisse vouloir dire.

TMZ se trouve être une espèce de torchon à rumeurs. Barnes vérifie le rapport qui annonce la sortie de Rogers au bras de « Natasha Romanov et d'un autre inconnu super mignon. Avec ces deux-là, il va vite récupérer. Miam !. » Pas de mise à jour. Rien sur des sites normaux n'annonce que Rogers ait été vu.

TROUVER, l'Imperatif de Mission beugle. TROUVER. PROTÉGER.

Barnes enlève sa casquette et passe la main dans ses cheveux. La disparition de l'adrénaline de son organisme l'a laissé un peu chancelant. Pas un échec, pour le moment.

« Ouais, » mumure-t-il. « Je sais. Trouver, protéger. Donne-moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle, tu veux bien ? »

Il regarde fixement l'image dans la vitre, celle d'un gosse idiot avec les yeux plissés. Mais un gosse idiot qui, dans le film, a fait sourire Steve comme le soleil. Il regarde son propre reflet, fantomatique, à gauche de la photo.

« J'ai besoin de me raser, » dit-il.

Il renifle.

« Et d'un putain de bain. »


	3. Rassembler des informations

Bonjour ici

Comme le chapitre de cette semaine est court, nous n'aurez eu à attendre qu'une semaine au lieu de deux pour l'avoir.

Nous visons un rythme d'une publication tous les quinze jours, mais il se pourrait que ca descende à une semaine dans certains cas. Que voulez vous, **Sana** fait un superbe boulot de bêta et ce genre de chose prend du temps (surtout quand on voit l'état dans lequel je lui envoie certains chapitres) : je t'aime ma sensate, encore merci !

Pendant que j'en suis aux remerciements, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, fav cette histoire. Et un merci spécial à tous ceux m'ayant laissé une (ou des review(s) : **Elizabeth** , **Clairaice** (je me demandais où tu étais passée, je suis soulagée de te revoir parmi nous), **Nalou** , **Nagron** , **Eleb** , **Blue Wendigo,** **Breaking Wave** , **Julindy** et **Kaelyan**.

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser profiter de notre adorable Barnes : ne me détestez pas, c'est pas mon idée, je ne fais que la traduire.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

De retour au Starbuck près de l'hôpital, la jeune fille aux yeux marron de sa toute première visite se tient derrière le comptoir.

« Recourber les lèvres, » pense Barnes, « sourire. »

« Hey mon pote, » dit-elle, et il jetterait presque un œil aux alentours, mais elle le regarde, lui. « Je m'occupe de toi, je me souviens de ta commande. »

Il lui tend de l'argent, et un mot sort de sa bouche, de façon totalement imprévue.

« Merci. »

Il se souvient de lui sourire. Pourquoi mon pote ? Pote : définition personne que l'on apprécie.

TROUVER STEVE

Mais elle n'a fait que lui vendre trois cafés, ce qui établit seulement une relation purement commerciale entre eux.

Les civils sont tellement bizarres. Gentils et souriants, fournissant leurs informations personnelles comme si elles ne pouvaient pas être utilisées contre eux. Tous ces gosses ont des badges avec leurs prénoms accrochés à leur poitrine, merde. Et Tyler garde son adresse et son code bancaire dans son putain de téléphone.

Qui sera l'Atout de ces clowns sans défense ?

Il s'assoit à la table qu'il préfère, vers l'arrière, afin de regarder les carnets de Rogers. Il découvre que manger une pomme et boire un café est quelque chose sur lequel il a un avis, et cet avis est négatif.

Par contre, son avis est positif au sujet des dessins. Ses yeux se sentent bien quand ils les regardent. Dans le premier carnet, celui pris sur le lit, il y a Washington partout : l'Obélisque, le Capitol. Des touristes, spécialement de jeunes enfants. Vers le milieu, quand les pages deviennent vierges, il y a des visages familiers. La rousse, assise sur ses jambes repliées, une tasse à la main, le regard tourné vers une fenêtre, l'air stupide et pénible.

Il arrache la page, la roule en boule, et la jette dans la poubelle située 1,8 mètres plus loin. Son tir est parfait. Bien entendu.

Le dessin suivant représente l'homme volant. Il s'appuie contre un arbre comme s'il avait un besoin urgent de voir un médecin. Le dessin est grossièrement esquissé et, en dessous, en lettres nettes, est écrit : « Sam Wilson, 58ème escadron de sauveteurs ».

Il y a d'autres croquis de la rouquine, et de Sam volant.

Il y a des dessins de lui.

Le cerveau bégaye.

Analyse : deux dessins du combat avec Rogers sur le pont. Un rendu fidèle à 60% de l'équipement. Une très bonne représentation de son visage. Ressemblance des cheveux : perturbante. Question : HYDRA n'a jamais entendu parler d'élastique ?

Page suivante : deux portraits, tous les deux de lui-même. Le premier le représente tel qu'il est en ce moment, cheveux longs, barbe. L'autre est celui du Smithsonian, cheveux courts, bouche souriante.

Page suivante : vide. Toutes les pages suivantes : vides.

Il commence l'étude du second carnet. Contenu : paysages urbains, identifiés comme New York, plusieurs scènes représentant des dégâts dont il ne parvient pas à déterminer la localisation. Différentes mains et des croquis de visages.

47% du contenu est de lui.

Et tous montrent la version de lui avec le visage du Smithsonian. Souriant, dormant. Debout devant une fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette aux lèvres. Assis sous la pluie sur une issue de secours, fronçant les sourcils.

Estimation de la ressemblance : inconnue. Souvenirs insuffisants.

Souvenirs insuffisants.

Souvenirs insuffisants.

Le corps réclame du mouvement. Les rythmes respiratoire et cardiaque ont tous les deux augmenté de 10%. Il se lève. Il prend son café avec lui. Le mélange sucré/gras/riche calme son esprit, lui procure 1,3 secondes d'immobilité. Il quitte le bâtiment. Il doit bouger.

A six mètres de la porte du café, un homme de petite taille couvert de sueur, vêtu d'une horrible chemise, s'arrête devant lui et dit :

« Velours. »

Mot de passe accepté. Instruction : obtempérer. Immobilité. Obéissance.

L'Atout se fige.


	4. Réapprovisionnement

Bonjour tout le monde

Et voilà j'ai réussi à ne pas publier ce chapitre en retard (chuuuuut, je suis dans le déni,nous sommes toujours mercredi).

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente, mais les deux dernières semaines ont été chargées. En plus je vous ai fait poireauter à un endroit pas sympa. Enfin vous allez bientôt savoir ce qui arrive à notre Barnes national.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous qui me suiviez dans cette aventure, une première pour moi et un merci spécial à **Julindy** , **Elizabeth** , **Nagron** et **Breakinq Wave** pour leurs reviews.

Et le plus grand des mercis (un accompagné de câlins et de bisous) à Sana pour sa relecture et ses suggestions toujours parfaites.

Je vous laisse avec un de mes chapitres préférés. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Viens avec moi, » dit le superviseur. Il marche à sa droite, la main posée sur le bras de chair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tasse ? Jette-la. »

Les doigts de l'Atout se resserrent sur la tasse. Equipement indispensable.

« Ok, ok. Velours. »

Ils parcourent 0,4 km, vitesse : 1,3 km/h.

« Velours. Velours. » répète le superviseur, environ tous les dix pas.

Chaque mot apporte du calme. Des muscles détendus et du silence dans l'esprit. Commande acceptée. Obtempérer.

Le superviseur le fait entrer dans un immeuble de bureaux. Décor : dépassé. Lumières ternes, aucune sécurité. Ne possède probablement que des sorties de secours inadaptées. Hall : dangereux. Ascenseurs : dangereux. Deuxième sous-sol, à gauche, quatrième porte à gauche.

Deux verrous. Véridique, il n'y a que deux verrous. Probabilité que le bras soit capable de les détruire : 900%. Durée estimée de la tâche : 0,5 seconde.

« Velours, » dit l'homme.

L'endroit appartient à la catégorie R&A : Rapport et Approvisionnement. Les équipements de communication sont actuellement hors-ligne. La transpiration du superviseur augmente de 8%. Pas de chaise de torture.

Pas de chaise.

« Donne-moi cette tasse. »

Obtempérer.

« Les mains devant toi. »

Analyse : l'homme est un amateur. Obtempérer.

Deux liens en plastique sont placés autours des poignets. Analyse: l'homme est un idiot.

Le superviseur sort un téléphone. Un modèle bon marché, certainement prépayé. Il prend une photo du visage.

« Allô? Allô, je l'ai attrapé. J'ai le fantôme. Vous savez de qui je parle. »

ÉCOUTER.

Obtempérer.

Le superviseur murmure :

« Le soldat. »

Le rythme respiratoire du superviseur augmente.

« Non, je ne vous dirai pas où je suis. Je veux deux cent mille dollars, cash. Si vous acceptez, je vous l'amène.

« C'est ça. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon nom. Je vous envoie maintenant la preuve de ce que j'avance.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Deux cent mille dollars. J'ai utilisé un des codes, ça l'a transformé en marionnette. Où voulez-vous que je vous rencontre ? Non, plus tard que ça, j'ai besoin de conduire depuis la Pennsylvanie. Ok, ok. »

Le superviseur raccroche.

« Ça va leur faire perdre ma trace. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre. Tu en penses quoi, le taré ? J'imagine que tu passerais ta journée ici à fixer le vide si je continuais à te dire "velours", abruti. »

REQUÊTE REJETÉE.

L'Impératif de Mission parle avec une certaine intonation, maintenant. Et ce ton est satisfait.

Barnes sourit - sa bouche s'ouvre très lentement jusqu'à ce que toutes ses dents soient visibles, et la mâchoire de l'homme tombe. Il parait nerveux, sue à grosses gouttes et porte une chemise qui paraît si bon marché que même Barnes l'aurait laissée dans la poubelle.

« Velours , » halète le gars.

REQUÊTE REJETÉE.

Barnes casse les liens d'un mouvement nonchalant de ses poignets. Le type se jette sur une arme pendant que Barnes récupère son café et en sirote une gorgée.

« Et merde, il est froid, » dit-il.

Le gars en sueur le tient en joue - ou plutôt, son bras tremblant est plus ou moins dirigé vers lui. Peut-être même que la sécurité a été enlevée. Probablement pas, en fait. Ce type est à peine capable de se tenir debout : c'est certainement un simple larbin qui en sait juste assez pour que ça lui attire d'énormes ennuis.

« Hey, mon gars, » dit-il doucement au larbin. Sa voix sort de sa gorge avec douceur, comme un ronronnement qui annonce de violence. Qui veut dire qu'il va apprécier la douleur que vont provoquer ses phalanges en rencontrant sa mâchoire.

« Hé. Je te fais peur ? »

« Velours ! »

REQUÊTE REJETÉE.

« On dirait que ça ne marche plus, mon pote. »

Il avance d'un pas, toujours souriant. Le type en sueur cligne des yeux, par réflexe, et le pistolet danse de-ci de-là.

« Tu as raison d 'avoir peur. »

Un pas de plus. Analyse : gagné.

« Je connaishuit façons de te tuer sans renverser la moindre goutte de mon café. »

Le mec gémit un peu. Quand Barnes avance encore, il ferme même les yeux.

Ooh. La pauvre petite chose.

Barnes tend le bras en métal, lentement, souriant toujours, et tourne le pistolet jusqu'à ce que le type en sueur n'arrive plus à le tenir. Un coup et le gars est en train de baver sur le sol en lino.

Le café est bon, même froid. Il a un goût de chatons et d'arcs-en-ciel. Il serait peut-être temps de diversifier ses commandes chez Starbucks.

Le téléphone est bien un prépayé, aucun signe qu'il appartienne au SHIELD ou à HYDRA. Il le détruit quand même, et il est ravi de pouvoir passer quelques minutes dans le R&A.

Mais avant toute chose, il scotche le mec en sueur sur une chaise. Y compris sa bouche. Ensuite, il s'étire, longuement. Il a un peu honte de s'être fait avoir par un bon à rien comme lui, mais la commande "Velours" a eu le même effet qu'une bonne sieste. Il se sent prêt à soulever des montagnes.

RETROUVER CIBLE

Ou à ça, par exemple.

L'endroit rend Barnes nerveux. Il sent ses pieds s'agiter. Il y a un tiroir plein d'argent (est-ce que le mec en sueur a regardé, au moins ? Analyse : c'est un crétin fini. Il met quelques billets dans ses bottes, dans toutes ses poches et dans le sac miteux qui contient les carnets de Rogers, les pommes et une ou deux casquettes. Dans un autre tiroir, il trouve de magnifiques couteaux, et dans le dernier, de superbes grenades.

Il n'a probablement pas besoin des grenades lors d'une mission de protection rapprochée, mais tout le monde a besoin de couteaux supplémentaires. Il en prend trois.

Le premier placard qu'il ouvre contient de la nourriture. Il enfourne une barre protéinée dans sa bouche pendant qu'il fouille d'autres meubles. Un logiciel espion aura sans doute été installé sur l'ordinateur portable, mais il peut le désactiver. Il le met dans son sac avec le chargeur. Il y a également de l'équipement de surveillance - des mouchards et un micro directionnel, et même un petit jeu d'outils qui pourront être utilisés pour effectuer la maintenance basique du bras en métal. Et un kit de crochetage. Que l'on peut aussi enfoncer à travers un nez pour perforer un cerveau. Quand on est pressé et qu'on s'en fiche d'en mettre partout.

Le gars en sueur se réveille juste au moment où Barnes ouvre l'armoire contenant les armes à feu et qu'il grogne de joie. Probabilité que le gémissement du mec soit provoqué par de la joie : 2%.

Il trouve même un grand sac de sport, ce qui lui permet de prendre le fusil sniper. Il apprécierait presque l'homme en sueur pour l'avoir emmené là.

TROUVER CAPITAINE ROGERS.

« J'y travaille, » dit-il.

Pouvoir se réapprovisionner est un avantage. Il remplit le sac avec des armes, des munitions, l'équipement de surveillance et le reste de l'argent.

« Hé, mon pote, tu as déjà essayé un Frappuccino ? » demande-t-il pendant qu'il emballe le tout. Après 1,9 seconde, le type en sueur hoche la tête.

« C'est bon ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Je pense que je vais essayer. »

Il glisse des barres protéinées dans les recoins du sac et le ferme. Il n'y a que le bras métallique qui arrive à soulever cette saleté de truc, le déstabilisant encore plus que d'habitude. Ça va lui tuer le dos. Mais il est temps. Plus de somnambulisme, plus de routine facilement reconnaissable. Il est temps de se mettre au boulot. Il est temps de trouver Rogers.

LOCALISER

Et le garder en sécurité.

PROTÉGER, ronronne l'Impératif de mission.

Avant de partir, il envoie deux messages à Dale avec le téléphone banjo : le premier est une photo du gars en sueur, avec comme légende "abruti de chez HYDRA", et le second contient l'adresse du bâtiment.

Il laisse le téléphone sur la table et la porte déverrouillée.


	5. Établir une base

Bonjour ici.

Comment allez vous ? Je m'excuse encore du retard dans la publication, mais je me suis endormie tôt hier et je n'ai pas pensé à le faire avant.

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre. Celui-là me fait rire à chaque fois que je le lis (et je l'ai lu souvent).

Un super -méga - grand merci à **Sana** pour sa relecture toujours aussi pointue (et je ferais attention aux à et ç majuscules je te promets).

Et comme toujours, une tonne de remerciements à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette traduction (même si vous devriez aller lire l'originale si vous le pouvez) et à mes adorables revieweurs: **Julindy** , **Sana** , **Elizabeth** , **Nagron** , **LibelluleNELA** (bienvenue parmi nous) et **Jane9699** (bienvenue aussi).

Je sens que Barnes s'impatiente, alors je vais vous laisser. Amusez vous bien.

* * *

Barnes a un indice pour commencer ses recherches, un nom : Sam Wilson. Une heure après, il a aussi une destination, parce que de nos jours, les civils ne s'inquiètent absolument pas du fait que leurs informations personnelles soient accessibles pour quiconque les cherche.

Ça aurait même dû prendre beaucoup moins de temps, mais son cerveau a explosé à cause du Frappuccino moka blanc. Il a attendu qu'il se remette. Soudainement, il déteste beaucoup moins l'été.

Qui déteste l'été ? Des épis de maïs, transpirer sur l'escalier devant la fenêtre, des demoiselles en robe d'été. Poser ma bière froide sur le dos de Steve pour le faire couiner. Il couine comme un chiot.

C'est quoi ce bordel.

Le quartier de Wilson se situe dans une zone résidentielle à 0,8 km du centre national. Densément peuplée, modérément riche. Un endroit où il sera difficile de se cacher et, dans son accoutrement miteux, Barnes va attirer l'attention. Il y a, par contre, une maison à vendre, en diagonale du jardin de Wilson. Prometteur. Barnes cache son énorme sac de sport et file faire les magasins avec ses poches pleines d'argent.

Cette action crée des échos dans le cerveau - c'est clairement un talent nécessaire lors de ses missions : d'abord, identifier des magasins pas chers, avec des produits de basse qualité. Changer de vêtements dans les cabines d'essayage. Laisser vingt dollars supplémentaires aux employés et ils s'occuperont de les jeter. Et ensuite, recommencer dans un magasin un peu plus haut en gamme, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau nécessaire à la mission. Les habits qu'il choisit sont tous souples et extensibles. Le jean noir lui fait des jambes comme des poteaux et se colle à sa peau d'une façon… sympa. Il rend super cool avec ses bottes.

La parapharmacie propose des produits d'hygiène. Il y a de nombreux articles pour les cheveux. Barnes a beaucoup de cheveux. Le choix est perturbant. Est-ce qu'il a des frisottis ? Est-ce qu'il a besoin de volume aux racines ? Est-ce qu'il veut avoir l'air de sortir de son lit ? Qu'est-ce qu'une pointe fourchue, et est-ce souhaitable ou pas ? Quel est l'avantage tactique de recouvrir des cheveux par du silicone ? Un shampoing « Hydralicious » est-il en fait un code pour un contact ?

Il repose celui-là et choisit une bouteille rouge avec un parfum relativement inoffensif. À la différence des shampoings, il peut comprendre les rasoirs, à part ceux qui ont cinq satanées lames. Peut-être que Rogers a besoin de ceux-là pour ses supers poils de barbe méga-virils et ultra-boostés. Le cerveau envoie un écho :

« Regarde-toi, tu es vraiment un homme, maintenant. Tu rases tes deux poils au menton ? »

« On ne peut pas tous être aussi chanceux que toi, Buck, et ressembler à un singe. »

Barnes secoue la tête et s'attaque à la crème à raser. «Barbasol » est un mot qui semble familier, et la bouteille est reposante pour les yeux. Sur le devant de la pharmacie, il trouve un présentoir avec des téléphones prépayés que l'on peut alimenter en liquide selon ses besoins. Il en achète un identique au téléphone-banjo.

À la tombée de la nuit, ses différents achats remplissent six sacs. Le bras de métal casse la serrure de la porte. Il récupère la clef et jette le verrou à l'intérieur. Il part chercher son sac de sport et enlève le panneau « À vendre » lorsqu'il en revient.

Le micro directionnel du REA devra suffire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à pénétrer chez Wilson pour poser les mouchards. Le son est faible et saccadé mais audible. Wilson est en train d'expliquer à Rogers, comme s'il était son père, qu'il devrait aller se coucher tôt après son séjour à l'hôpital. Analyse : approuvé. Rogers proteste mais après dix-neuf minutes, les lumières s'éteignent, même s'il n'est que 22h26. Le micro devient silencieux.

Barnes expire. Même l'Impératif de Mission est muet, la première tâche (LOCALISER) ayant été complétée. Il ferme les rideaux de toute la maison.

Il y a peu de meubles dans le logement, tous dans des teintes douces et placés aux bons endroits. L'électricité et l'eau fonctionnent. Analyse : excellente base des opérations. Il regarde la tête de douche et le cerveau a un écho. Le corps a le souvenir d'un puissant jet d'eau froide projeté sur lui. D'être lavé à l'aide d'un tuyau.

Il fait couler un bain à la place, se plonge dans l'eau brûlante avec un soupir. Ses os fondent un petit peu, et ses muscles font mal, mais d'une façon agréable, différente des blessures ou des décharges ou de quand il était sanglé et découpé. Il glisse dans la baignoire jusqu'à laisser uniquement ses épaules, sa tête, et ses genoux faire surface. Si elle faisait quinze centimètres de plus, il pourrait s'immerger jusqu'au nez.

La surface de l'eau est recouverte de saletés grisâtres en 86 secondes. Une mission engendre de la poussière, le corps le sait. Poussière, inconfort, une blessure de temps en temps. Mais cela semble pire de s'asseoir dans la saleté, mouillé et nu. Le nez se plisse. Analyse : c'est dégoûtant. Il devrait la vider et recommencer. Mais le corps hésite. Les fondations en dessous de la programmation, l'endroit où les échos vivent, s'opposent au gâchis, même le gâchis d'eau chaude.

Barnes se secoue. Il vide la baignoire et la remplit à nouveau. Il rince la saleté de sa peau et place sa tête sous le robinet avant de replacer le bouchon et de laisser la chaleur l'entourer. La seconde fois, l'eau ne se trouble qu'un peu. Durée programmée : 26 minutes. Il somnole.

L'esprit invoque l'image d'une baignoire beaucoup plus petite, mais plus profonde, et d'un bain qui signifie de la compagnie, des conversations. Un tissu rêche qui laisse la peau rouge et sensible. De l'eau froide, parce que Steve l'a utilisée pendant qu'elle était chaude.

Barnes se réveille mais continue à se sentir fatigué, tous ses muscles sont décontractés, même l'épaule gauche, qui est habituellement constamment douloureuse. Ses genoux sont des îles pâles au dessus d'une peau rosie par la chaleur. Il nettoie ses cheveux avec le shampoing qui est supposé sentir comme une épine de loup (« l'odeur des HOMMES »), malgré le fait que, d'après ses connaissances, les loups sont des mammifères et ont des griffes, pas des épines. Des noeuds de cheveux se détachent pendant qu'il frotte. Entre ça et le passage du savon, l'eau est à nouveau opaque et grise, mais le corps se sent bien.

Bien est subjectif. Bien ne veut rien dire, en fait. Ça peut vouloir dire comfortable. Ça peut vouloir dire optimal. Ça peut vouloir dire ne pas être actuellement sujet à de la torture. Mais en cet instant, le mot correspond à ce qu'il ressent.

Les serviettes vertes et poussiéreuses sont douces, pas du tout comme la texture rêche dont se souvient le corps. Mais l'odeur de la mousse à raser est un autre coup au coeur, une autre série d'image dans la tête. Le rasoir est simple et son angle dans la main est familier, mais le visage se souvient de la sensation d'une peau tirée, de la lèvre supérieure s'étirant. La main se souvient de passer par dessus la tête et d'appuyer sur la peau devant l'oreille avant de soulever. D'un manche dans la paume qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un couteau. À la place, il taillade à travers la barbe avec le petit manche en plastique.

À la fin, un visage ressemblant vaguement à celui du Smithsonian le regarde depuis le miroir, l'observant à travers des cheveux qui forment des ondulations stupides en séchant, et qui le rendent heureux d'avoir acheté des élastiques. Il s'éloigne du miroir. Le visage fait bégayer le cerveau. Mais quand il ne regarde pas le reflet, avoir la peau rasée de près semble approprié.

Le temps paraît... long. Le corps, malgré qu'il soit encore relaxé et humide à cause du bain, sent le poids des années. Le cerveau catalogue des pantalons évasés arrivant à la cheville, d'autres avec un large revers, puis ceux à hanches étroites et pattes d'eph… (franchement, ils auraient pu le garder en cryo pour celui-là) et enfin le pantalon ajusté qu'il vient d'acheter.

En quelle année est-il ? Les souvenirs ne sont pas comme les informations. Il ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

UPDATE

Bon dieu, l'Impératif de Mission est de retour.

Le micro est toujours silencieux. L'heure locale est 00h52, et le quartier est sombre et calme. Barnes se glisse depuis la terrasse arrière jusqu'au jardin de Wilson. Pas de lumière. La porte de derrière donne sur la cuisine (vide), et Barnes peut voir le boîtier de l'alarme clignoter. Il va se limiter à une vérification du périmètre, alors. Les autres fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée révèlent une pièce à vivre et une petite chambre contenant du matériel informatique de base.

Il trouve une échelle couchée contre l'arrière de la maison et deux pots de peinture sous une bâche. Barnes sourit. La fenêtre à sa gauche est celle de la chambre de Wilson. L'homme dort de travers sur le plus grand matelas que Barnes aie jamais vu, une jambe en dehors des draps qui semblent s'être battus entre eux. La fenêtre à droite lui dévoile Rogers dans une chambre bien plus petite que celle de Wilson. Le bouclier est posé le long du lit, positionné de manière à être rapidement attrapé dès le réveil. Analyse : approuvé. Le corps se souvient du bouclier, cognant violemment contre le bras en métal. Arrêtant le bras en métal. C'est un moyen acceptable de protection pour la cible.

Un petit sac est posé sur un bureau à côté de la porte. Les chaussures de Rogers sont alignées au niveau du placard, et ses vêtements sont pliés soigneusement sur une chaise.

Barnes expire rapidement par le nez. Il oblige ses yeux à se diriger vers la droite et à regarder Rogers.

Steve dort sur son côté droit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, son bras gigantesque serré autour d'un oreiller. Le drap a glissé jusqu'à sa taille. Barnes peut voir une cicatrice rose sur son épaule qui résulte du combat dans le véhicule.

PAS ACCEPTABLE.

Non. Mais la blessure est clairement en train de guérir. Les doigts de Barnes tremblent, ceux de métal et de chair, ils veulent ouvrir la fenêtre et remonter le drap afin de mieux couvrir Rogers. Mais le risque est trop important. L'alarme réveillera les dormeurs, appellera la police. La température ambiante est de 18 degrés celsius. La perte d'énergie utilisée pour maintenir sa chaleur corporelle ne le fera pas tomber malade.

Malgré tous les efforts nécessaires pour oser poser les yeux sur Rogers, il est encore plus difficile de les détourner. Mais rester ici lui fait prendre le risque d'être découvert, même au milieu de la nuit. Et, Barnes le réalise seulement maintenant, il est lui aussi fatigué. Il dormira près du microphone. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, il pourra être hors de la maison et à la porte arrière de Wilson en moins de trente secondes. Acceptable.

De retour dans la base, il enlève les coussins du canapé et les entasse sur le sol à côté du micro. Durée de sommeil programmée : 4,5 heures. C'est la meilleure nuit dont son cerveau chancelant se rappelle.


	6. Superviser

Et avec presque pas de retard : coucou !

Je suis super prise par le temps (réunion pas prévue au taff) alors je vais faire vite.

J'espère que vous trouvez toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à la traduire. Je me délecte de vos reviews à chaque fois, alors encore merci à vous tous. D'ailleurs, je sais que je suis affreusement en retard dans mes réponses, excusez moi, je vous promets que je m'y mets bientôt.

Et avant de partir : ce chapitre contient un de mes paragraphes préférés de toute la série. Le trouverez-vous ? Des craquelins virtuels pour ceux qui auront la bonne réponse.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

À 06h52, le micro directionnel lui transmet le bruit d'un corps qui bouge, d'une machine que l'on met en route (analyse : cafetière. Analyse secondaire : UGH). Trois minutes plus tard, une deuxième série de pas et les grognements de deux hommes. Barnes est réveillé depuis 37 minutes, a consommé une pomme et deux barres protéinées, et a utilisé le viseur du fusil sniper pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas (d'autre) surveillance dans ce coin du quartier de Wilson. Une vérification plus poussée doit être menée à la première occasion.

Wilson et Rogers mangent et marmonnent à propos de leurs nuits respectives. Rogers relate un sommeil sans réveil et pas d'augmentation de la douleur, pas de douleur, Sam, vraiment, « pour l'amour de dieu, je vais bien ».

ACQUÉRIR DES INFORMATIONS

Obtempérer. Le briefing de mission contenait des données sur le fait que la cible est un cachottier lorsqu'il s'agit de sa santé. Une vérification de ses dires par un observateur extérieur est nécessaire.

Ceci est rendu possible à 07h31, quand Rogers entre dans le jardin de Wilson et commence une putain de série d'exercices comme s'il n'était pas tout juste sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il n'était pas en train de se remettre de plusieures blessures par balle, d'un passage à tabac, et d'une quasi-noyade.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

Sans déconner. Est-ce que le gars essaie de se tuer lui-même ?

« Hé mon pote, est-ce que tu essaies de te tuer toi-même ? » dit Wilson à travers le micro.

ANALYSE : possible allié opérationnel.

Obtempérer. Tâche programmée : étudier Sam Wilson. Analyse préliminaire : approuvé.

Rogers continue ses exercices, issus de la version 1943 de l'entraînement de l'armée américaine, durant trois minutes supplémentaires avant que Wilson ne s'installe pratiquement sur lui.

« Rogers, j'ai risqué mes fesses pour tes beaux yeux, que ça soit contre le SHIELD, HYDRA, et ton cinglé de petit ami...»

Quoi

« Quoi ? Sam... »

« Mais je refuse d'avoir des ennuis avec Natasha pour toi. Cette femme. Est. Terrifiante. »

ÉVITER.

Barnes grimace en regardant à travers la lunette. Analyse positive de Wilson : diminution de 26%. Au moins, Rogers a arrêté de faire des pompes et suit Wilson dans la maison. Barnes fait le tour des différentes sonneries de son nouveau téléphone (celle appelée « Bluegrass » est, ses oreilles sont tristes de l'apprendre, le son du banjo) pendant qu'il écoute Rogers sermonner Sam-qui-vole sur sa super capacité de guérison, merci, il va très bien, et il ne peut pas rester enfermé pour toujours parce qu'il a des choses à faire.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme trouver Bucky. »

Barnes laisse tomber son téléphone. Oh merde.

« À partir de quelle piste ? »

Barnes peut entendre le froncement de sourcil de Steve. Le micro le transmet haut et fort, et le son qui sort de sa propre bouche pourrait être appelé, par quelqu'un qui souhaiterait être démembré en huit morceaux, un gloussement.

« Donc, tu as l'intention de faire quoi ? Courir à travers Washington avec une blessure à l'abdomen, en espérant tomber sur lui ? »

« Mon ventre va bien, Sam. »

« Tu es sorti de l'hôpital hie… mec, personne n'a besoin d'abdos comme ça. Personne qui mange comme toi ne devrait avoir des abdos comme ça. C'est pas juste. Tu ressembles à une de ces figurines. »

« J'ai une figurine à mon effigie. »

« Tu as surtout un sale comportement, je te promets que c'est vrai. »

Analyse de Wilson : augmentée de 13%.

Au moins, cette discussion dure assez longtemps pour garder Rogers confiné pour la journée. Barnes vérifie et nettoie ses adorables nouveaux pistolets pendant qu'il écoute leurs chamailleries, repas, film, chamailleries, et un jeu de cartes où Sam-qui-vole apprend que Steven G. Rogers, symbole universel de la vérité, de la justice, et du style de vie de ces chiens capitalistes, est un sale tricheur qui triche aux cartes.

Le briefing de mission, dont il ne se souvient pas, sait. Tu ne joues pas aux échecs, aux dames, au backgammon, ou à n'importe quel jeu de cartes avec M. Évidemment-Que-Tu-Peux-Me-Faire-Confiance, Regarde-Je-Porte-Le-Drapeau. Parce que tu vas perdre. Tu vas perdre ta ration de cigarettes, alors même qu'il ne fume pas. Tu vas perdre la moitié de ta précieuse barre de chocolat que tu gardes depuis Nantes. Et durant une terrible nuit d'été au plus profond d'une forêt autrichienne, toi et les Commandos Hurlants, vous allez perdre vos habits. Dans un campement à côté d'une rivière. Envahi par les moustiques.

Rogers peut avoir besoin de protection, mais tu ne dois absolument pas lui confier ton argent de poche.

Barnes frissonne suite à l'afflux de nouvelles données offertes par le briefing de mission. Il a mal entre les yeux. Les voix à travers le microphone signifient que la mission progresse bien, que le niveau de surveillance est approprié. Il est adapté au niveau tactique mais insuffisant sur un autre plan : manque non défini. En bas, là où les échos naissent. Il serait bon d'être plus proche des voix. D'être dans la même pièce.

APPROUVÉ

Barnes secoue la tête. Refusé. Un large périmètre de surveillance/protection est plus efficace. Et il y a des armes à nettoyer. Et la maison de Wilson est bouclée pour la nuit.


	7. Explorer l'environnement immédiat

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je brave la chaleur pour vous amener votre dose périodique de bonheur. En vrai, j'ai pas trop le choix, je bosse, alors que je publie ou travaille, j'aurais tout aussi chaud. Et au moins publier, c'est agréable.

Donc tout d'abord : félicitations à **Clairaice** qui a trouvé mon passage préféré. J'adore l'idée que Captain America triche aux cartes.

Ensuite merci à tous pour vos fav et vos reviews (oui, oui je parle de vous **Nagron** , **Elizabeth** , **Breaking Wave** et **Clairaice** ), elles me mettent le baume au coeur et le sourire aux lèvres.

Merci **Sana-sensate** pour la relecture, c'est parfait, comme toujours.

Notre Barnes adoré va faire deux découvertes cette fois, aussi importantes l'une que l'autre. Et que je n'entende personne critiquer le fromage, c'est la nourriture des dieux.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

0615 : réveil

Refusé

0616 : réveil

Refusé

0617 : réveil

Refusé

DEBOUT

Barnes ouvre juste assez les yeux pour observer ce qui l'entoure. Analyse : réveil indésirable. Identification : faible niveau d'énergie. Douleur dans la tête. Les douches sont stupides. Les barres protéinées sont stupides. La lumière du soleil est stupide. Rogers et Wilson sont super stupides, avec leur plan idiot d'aller sur le lieu de travail de Wilson, dehors, dans toute cette lumière, avec tous ces mouvements.

Argh, ils décident de marcher. Ils sont terribles.

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'ils marchent lentement, ce qui a habituellement pour effet de rendre la surveillance ennuyeuse, avec tous leurs arrêts et flâneries, mais aujourd'hui Barnes est physiquement incapable de bouger rapidement. Le corps est peut-être en train de lâcher.

Hypothèse : besoin d'une visite au caisson cryogénique. Aucune information n'a jamais été fournie au sujet des besoins du corps sur le long terme. Est-ce que le corps va fondre. Fondre est incompatible avec la mission. Propre capacité à analyser les transformations physiques : inconnue. HYDRA : À éviter.

À ÉVITER

Hôpital civil : incompatible avec la mission

CONTACTER ROGERS

Refusé. Surveillance et contact sont incompatibles.

Arg, le corps est couvert de sueur, beurk. Et la marche dure des heures.

Hypothèse alternative : la sueur peut indiquer une température corporelle élevée, ajoutée à la fatigue et à la douleur = maladie.

La maladie entraîne des réflexes amoindris, une baisse des niveaux d'énergie. Augmentation du temps de réaction. Ça veut dire des médicaments qui sentent la réglisse (analyse : dégoûtant), du temps passé cloué au lit, être assis au-dessus d'un pot d'eau fumante avec une serviette drapée sur la tête.

INCOMPATIBLE AVEC LA MISSION.

Après 2,1 interminables kilomètres sous un soleil de plomb, ils tournent au bout d'une rue et Rogers agite son idiot de bras, large comme une bûche, comme s'il était raisonnable qu'un humain soit aussi enthousiaste si tôt le matin.

À gauche, il y a un immeuble en briques de quelques étages, avec de nombreuses fenêtres, et une grande entrée avec, au-dessus, un panneau déclarant que le bâtiment est le centre régional d'aide aux vétérans. De petits buissons entourent l'immeuble, trop petits pour cacher un adulte. Inutilisables pour couvrir une tentative d'assassinat.

À droite se trouve un signe familier, blanc et vert, qui n'a pas été vu depuis 48H.

MAINTENIR LA SURVEILLANCE

Attends une minute.

Le briefing de mission le sait : les liquides chauds sont importants quand on est malade.

SUIVRE.

Un instant.

SURVEILLER ROGERS.

D'abord un café, putain.

La première gorgée a le goût des feux d'artifice au-dessus de Long Island. La seconde, celui de choeurs d'anges. La troisième, celui du sourire que Steve adressait au type qui ressemblait à Barnes dans le film du Smithsonian.

Après la moitié du précieux, magnifique Venti, les niveaux d'énergie sont retournés à leur seuil de référence, la tête n'a plus mal, et tout paraît beaucoup moins idiot. Analyse : le briefing de mission est correct. Les boissons chaudes aident. De plus amples informations sont nécessaires au sujet des boissons froides.

RÉÉTABLIR CONTACT.

Ouep, okay.

PRIORITÉ : RÉÉTABLIR CONTACT.

L'impératif qui cogne à l'arrière de son crâne semble. Agacé.

Barnes hausse des épaules. Il devra repasser devant le Starbuck sur le chemin du retour. Obtempérer, obtempérer, obtempérer.

D'ailleurs, Rogers et Wilson sont à l'intérieur, au niveau de la porte, ils serrent les mains de plusieurs personnes qui semblent sur le point d'exploser d'excitation, arborant un sourire si large qu'il pourrait avaler Rogers. Analyse de la menace : bas.

Vérification du périmètre : RAS

Une fois de l'autre côté du bâtiment, Barnes voit Wilson et Rogers à travers une fenêtre, debout devant un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, dont beaucoup affichent une expression que le visage de Barnes connaît bien, lui aussi. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont des prothèses, bien qu'elles ne soient pas aussi avancées que le bras.

Une femme parle, Barnes regarde son visage passer de l'expression vide de l'Atout à la colère, puis les pleurs. Rogers devient rouge quand elle pleure, et ses mains se crispent dans un geste que le briefing de mission reconnaît comme celui de vouloir aider, toucher. Le briefing télécharge des informations dans le cerveau : la sensation de la main de Rogers contre sa nuque. C'est un double souvenir, d'une main petite et froide, l'autre grande et chaude. Mais les deux veulent dire : réconfort, calme, sécurité.

CONFIRMER

De nombreuses personnes dans la salle pleurent. L'une d'entre elles lance une chaise - mais dans la direction opposée à Steve. Le niveau d'émotion dans la pièce est élevé, et Barnes est heureux de ne pas y être. De ne pas entendre. Les débordements d'émotion doivent être évités. Le corps sait : débordement = correction. La correction prend de nombreuses formes, aucune d'entre elles n'est plaisante.

Il attend que l'Impératif de Mission le confirme avec un « À ÉVITER. »

Il ne le fait pas.

Il se repasse le souvenir de l'homme jetant la chaise. Débordements d'émotion = correction.

Débordements = correction.

Requête : les émotions doivent être évitées.

AUTORISÉ AU SEIN DES PARAMÈTRES DE MISSION

Requête : débordements = correction.

PAS DE PERSONNEL AUTORISÉ À ADMINISTRER LA CORRECTION.

Hein.

RESPONSABLE DE MISSION DÉTERMINE LE NIVEAU DE RÉPONSE APPROPRIÉ

Requête : responsable de mission = Steve ?

SOI

Quoi ?

SOI

Mais si jamais...

SOI

Le corps demande du mouvement. Vérification du périmètre : RAS. Seconde vérification du périmètre : RAS. « Soi » est - confus. « Soi » = Atout/Barnes. Un responsable de mission requiert de nombreuses informations. C'est - bon dieu, il aurait dû en être prévenu avant.

Il ferait bien le tour du périmètre une troisième fois, mais son comportement lui paraît un peu idiot. À la place, il entre à nouveau dans le Starbuck et achète un autre café et un sandwich grillé au fromage. Il s'assoit à une table posée dans un coin de la salle, près d'une fenêtre avec vue sur la rue et le centre des vétérans.

La mission a de nombreux paramètres. La directive semble simple : protéger. Mais il n'y a pas de rapports à faire, pas de soutien, pas de plans tactiques, pas de réparation du bras.

Pas de correction s'il utilise les possibilités d'adaptation qui lui sont offertes. Pas de cryo. Pas de chaise. Pas de vieil homme prétentieux pour lui donner des ordres. Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu un vieil homme prétentieux qui lui donnait des ordres ? Pas de tuyaux d'arrosage. Pas de protège-dents. Pas de chaise.

Pas de fin.

Les articulations semblent instables, et Barnes est content d'être déjà assis. Passer le reste de sa vie à surveiller en secret, c'est long.

CONTACT.

Refusé

CONTACT

Répéter : refusé.

C'est toi qui m'as désigné responsable de mission, mon gars. Je prends les décisions. Et je décide de manger mon putain de déjeuner.

Le sandwich grillé est extraordinaire. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de garder le pain croustillant. Pain croustillant : association optimale. Et ils rendent le fromage fondant. Analyse : aliment supérieur. Il pense au tas de barres énergétiques dans le sac à la maison, et le visage se réarrange dans une nouvelle configuration qui n'est pas un sourire. "Moue", pense-t-il

Juste après avoir pris la décision d'en commander un second, Wilson et Rogers entrent dans le café. Barnes sent toutes les parties de son visage s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il est un putain d'assassin en mission secrète, merci bien, et il se replie sur lui-même, se fait plus petit, projette une image fade et inoffensive.

Ils ne restent pas, mais Barnes n'a jamais été aussi proche de Steve depuis l'hôpital. Rogers semble pâle. Il y a une raideur autour de ses yeux que le briefing de mission ne reconnaît pas. Informations insuffisantes pour analyse. Mais son apparence est sous-optimale. Wilson et Rogers sont en train de discuter et le sourire de ce dernier n'atteint pas ses yeux. Le gars n'est pas heureux.

« Je dois installer quelques mouchards. »

Il manque des informations nécessaires à la mission.

Une seule fois, Rogers regarde dans le café. Barnes tient le reste de son sandwich devant son visage comme si c'était la putain de huitième merveille du monde - ce qui est le cas, en fait - et il fait confiance à l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux, à sa casquette et à sa veste aux multiples poches pour le dissimuler aux regards.

Le stratagème fonctionne. Les yeux de Steve glissent sur lui sans le reconnaître, et la réaction qui fait augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Barnes est définitivement du soulagement et pas de la déception.

Temps total passé sur le lieu de travail de Wilson ce jour-là : 9 heures 15 minutes. Rogers est morose sur le chemin du retour. Il n'y a pas de gesticulation des bras/troncs d'arbre. Wilson lui tape sur l'épaule deux fois.

ALLIÉ OPÉRATIONNEL.

Peut-être. Informations complémentaires nécessaires.

La conversation à travers le microphone ce soir-là est tout aussi calme. Des plans sont faits pour répéter la même routine le lendemain.

Barnes réarrange le visage - sourit. La journée de demain va être chargée.


	8. Infiltrer

Hello à tous

Après une longue absence, me revoilà ! Vous n'y croyez plus en vrai ?

Je m'excuse de ce délai. Platement. J'écris, j'écris, j'écris et je relis rien. Du coup les textes s'amoncellent et vous n'avez rien de nouveau à lire.

Mais bonne résolution 2019 en avance, je me fais un planning relecture / publication et je m'y tiens. Vous pouvez compter sur un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Promis.

Avec encore toutes mes excuses, je vous laisse avec notre Barnes adoré.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants sont bien chargés : se réveiller à l'heure prévue, vérifier le périmètre, suivre Rogers et Wilson comme leurs ombres jusqu'au centre des vétérans, se prendre un café, travailler, retourner au centre à temps pour plus de café et escorter chez eux Steve et Sam-qui-vole. Il y a trois autres endroits où il peut trouver du café sur le trajet que prend habituellement Wilson : Barnes ne répète pas l'erreur de l'hôpital. Il change de chemin. Évite les routines. Mange des tonnes de sandwich au fromage grillé.

Durant le premier jour, il entre dans l'appartement de Wilson, les poches pleines d'équipements de surveillance. Il avait observé le matin même, à l'aide du micro directionnel, le verrouillage de l'alarme. Il a maintenant trois options pour son code. Le second fonctionne.

Wilson a besoin d'un meilleur verrou pour sa porte arrière. Il est ridiculement facile à forcer.

La maison est rangée et exempte de poussière - n'importe quoi d'autre aurait causé de la méfiance. Barnes a déjà décidé où mettre ses mouchards : un dans la cuisine, un dans le salon. Un dans la chambre où Rogers dort. Ce sont de solides petits dispositifs, construits pour une utilisation sur le long terme. Les doigts savent comment entrer les numéros qui permettent au téléphone de se synchroniser avec les microphones.

Le téléphone fait un bruit comme un cor de chasse quand il reçoit un message. C'est hilarant. Dommage que personne n'ait le numéro.

Mais les meilleurs sont les mouchards autocollants : ils ont un rayon de moins d'un demi-mètre, mais ils sont solides et minuscules. Pernicieux. Ils s'accrocheront à n'importe quoi, un peu comme le fait cette rouquine. Barnes en place un sur la sangle du bouclier, bien évidemment.

Il soulève le bouclier dans un mouvement que le corps semble connaître. Il est léger, mais le corps sait qu'il est excessivement solide : les balles qu'il dévie secouent à peine le bras qui le tient. S'il est lancé avec suffisamment de force, l'attraper demande un effort, même avec la force du bras en métal. Hmm. Il téléchargerait bien cette information.

Barnes possède une quantité confortable de mouchards normaux mais seulement quatorze autocollants, avec aucune possibilité immédiate d'en obtenir plus. Il observe la pièce. A l'extérieur, les feuilles de plusieurs arbres caduques sont en train de changer de couleur. Note : la date est le 19 septembre. Analyse : le temps va bientôt changer, et Rogers va avoir besoin de vêtements chauds. Des vêtements chauds sont nécessaires pour éviter les maladies quand il fait froid. La quantité d'habits dans le placard est beaucoup plus faible que dans l'appartement de Rogers - pas un océan mais une horrible mare de bleu marine et de tissu écossais.

« Il faut que quelqu'un lui parle de la couleur noire. »

CONTACT.

Pour éviter un tel désastre vestimentaire ? C'est envisageable.

Il y a deux blousons accrochés : un bleu marine, bien sûr. Il met un mouchard autocollant sous le col de celui-ci. L'autre est une veste en cuir marron qui semble familière à ses yeux. Familière, peut-être une de celles sur les photos du Smithsonian. L'esprit peut voir Rogers dedans, alors qu'elle est fermée pour combattre le vent. Il place un autre mouchard sous le col.

Pas idéal, mais un début.

Un lourd bourdonnement se fait entendre. Analyse : bruit inconnu, possible attaque. Direction inconnue, distance estimée à moins de deux mètres. Possible mine. Possible alarme. Possible cigale. Possible taser mal utilisé. Possible arme contrôlée à distance. Possible dispositif de la maison fonctionnant mal.

Durant les 1,5 secondes que durent le buzz et l'analyse du danger, Barnes saute verticalement de 0,5 m et sort deux couteaux. Il y a une pause de 2 secondes, puis le bourdonnement recommence : c'est un téléphone laissé sur la table à côté du lit.

Bien entendu, Rogers a laissé son téléphone ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en aurait besoin ? Certainement qu'aucun de ses anciens collègues du SHIELD n'auraient besoin de le contacter avec des informations vitales au sujet de l'organisation internationale criminelle qu'il a énervé la semaine dernière. Ce n'est pas du tout comme si les organisations criminelles internationales avaient une tendance à la vengeance.

Barnes lève les yeux au ciel. Ce gars. Mais il synchronise le téléphone. Les doigts trouvent le code (0310) au premier essai. L'appel vient d'un numéro bloqué.

Il vérifie les photos du téléphone : certaines sont de Wilson, il y en a d'autres de la rousse. Des gens dans des costumes amusants et un… robot soviétique ? Les photos ne sont pas du tout aussi intéressantes que les œuvres dans les deux carnets qu'il a empruntés.

Il regarde aux alentours et trouve un nouveau carnet glissé sous l'un des oreillers du lit. Il n'y a que quelques dessins à l'intérieur, la plupart pas terminés. Il y en a un du jardin de Wilson, incluant les rideaux fermés de sa propre base d'opérations.

CONTACT

Ignorer.

Il y a une page entière de son visage, avec de nombreuses ratures, comme si le dessin était difficile. Le visage a une expression exorbitée : yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte. Cheveux soufflés par le vent. Ça force les poumons à se battre pour fonctionner, ça fait souffrir la mâchoire. Barnes n'aime pas ce dessin. Le visage semble bouleversé. L'expression est celle de quelqu'un qui souffre. L'expression est. L'expression.

C'est le moment où l'objectif de mission s'est réinitialisé. C'est un souvenir dans l'esprit : vertige, douleur, bruit. Le visage de Steve. La sensation étrange dans le cerveau que l'Atout avait pris pour de la frustration causée par une mission qui se passe mal, mais que Barnes pense être un écho. Le cerveau a fait des échos en réaction à Steve ce qui a poussé l'objectif de mission à changer. L'écho de l'homme du musée a réinitialisé l'objectif.

ANNULATION

Oui, annulation

SOI

Barnes expire et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux. Si soi = échos, et si les échos sont responsables de la réinitialisation, donc soi a causé la réinitialisation. Si échos = souvenirs, donc conclusion : soi = Barnes. Pas juste "Barnes", un nom qui va avec le visage, ou "Barnes" un nom cool, mais Barnes Barnes. L'humain James Buchanan Barnes. Le Bucky de Rogers.

CHEF DE MISSION

« Donc à part mon rôle et une putain de possibilité sur mon identité, tu as d'autres informations importantes que tu aimerais partager ? »

NON

Cette Mission. Tellement désorganisée. Il aimerait frapper dans le mur, mais malheureusement, l'apparition mystérieuse de dégâts dans la maison est incompatible avec une surveillance discrète. À la place, il fait la pire chose dont il pense pouvoir échapper aux conséquences.

Il change la sonnerie de Steve. La remplace par le banjo.

Sur le chemin du retour, il met plusieurs gros mouchards tout autour de la maison et un dans la voiture de Wilson. Il a bien bossé aujourd'hui. Barnes retourne au centre des vétérans juste à temps pour contrôler le périmètre et acheter de la nourriture avant de suivre Wilson et Rogers quand ils rentrent.

Sa récompense est une soirée à écouter une conversation en haute qualité audio. Elle n'est absolument pas intéressante, mais il l'entend aussi clairement que s'il était dans la pièce. La voix de Rogers, qui parle du dîner et de baseball, calme l'esprit. Barnes vérifie ses armes en étant à moitié endormi. Son inspection nocturne du périmètre ressemble plus à une promenade.

Au second jour, après qu'il ait déposé les deux hommes au boulot de Wilson, Barnes récupère son équipement tactique de sa cachette dans l'arbre. Le parc est entouré de rubans de police et des équipes de travailleurs sont en train de sortir du Potomac les débris des véhicules. Des machines bipent un peu plus loin, et il peut voir trois grues de l'autre côté de la rive. L'une d'entre elles a un énorme tas de ferraille accroché à sa pince.

L'équipement est sale, et son odeur est pire que celle de Red Hook en juillet. Requête : qu'est-ce que Red Hook en juillet ? À part un endroit qui pue les ordures et le poisson mort. Et la pisse. Au moins, la tenue ne sent pas la pisse. À l'heure où il doit récupérer Wilson et Rogers, elle sent le savon et ses mains sentent l'huile pour pistolet. Les armes de l'Atout n'ont pas été détériorées par leur séjour dans l'arbre, ideml pour les trois jolies grenades qu'il est très heureux de voir. Et une pile de couteaux. Une beau et gros tas de couteaux.

Pendant que Wilson cuisine, il dit :

« Tu dois arrêter de lire ces dossiers d'Hydra, ils ne font que te mettre en colère. »

Dossiers d'Hydra?

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je vais finir par trouver quelque chose. »

« Viens manger d'abord, tu trouveras ensuite. »

Les doigts savent comment allumer l'ordinateur, comment désactiver le logiciel espion. Ils savent que ce petit renard en bas de l'écran apporte assez de données pour vous enterrer sous des montagnes d'informations. Taper HYDRA dans la boîte de recherche fait apparaître plus de 4 millions de résultats. Ce sont les dossiers déposés là par la rousse, qui pourrait être un petit peu moins terrible que ce qu'il pensait initialement. La quantité d'informations est vertigineuse. Barnes lit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Hydra sont des super connards. Pas juste des connards pour Steve -

ET SOI

mais à peu près pour toute la planète, à déstabiliser des gouvernements, à balancer du poison dans les rivières. Tout ça pour vendre des armes et pousser des civils-moutons à accepter que la seule vie privée à laquelle ils ont le droit est entre leurs deux oreilles.

Le corps sait : à lui, même ça, ils l'ont pris. Il ne lui reste que deux semaines de souvenirs, des échos, et le peu que le briefing de mission daigne lui télécharger au pire moment possible, merci bien. Merde, sans la mission, il errerait dans les rues en bavant.

Le corps résiste au sommeil cette nuit-là : chaque dossier le pousse à lire le suivant. Mais il y a des liens que les doigts hésitent à suivre. Des noms de lieux qui ressemblent à des échos. Des titres de fichiers qui sont familiers. Et beaucoup de dossiers avec le nom de Rogers.

Les derniers réveillent l'Impératif de Mission. Le lieu de travail de Rogers était envahi par Hydra. Si on en croit les dossiers, la moitié des gouvernements du monde entier sont dans le même cas. Hydra ne laissera jamais leur super soldat s'échapper. Dieu merci, il a monté une mission de surveillance décente. Il élargit sa ronde de nuit, mais c'était stupide de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu en sécurité. Ils vont définitivement venir pour Steve.

Il dort un peu, tard dans la nuit, et est assez fatigué lors du trajet jusqu'au lieu de travail de Wilson pour que chaque pas entre lui et le Starbuck soit dix fois trop long. Le bon côté, c'est que Rogers porte la veste bleue, qui est absolument hideuse mais procure une excellente qualité sonore directement dans les écouteurs de Barnes.

« Je dois recommencer à courir, Sam, je deviens dingue. »

« Le médecin doit t'en donner l'autorisation avant. »

Sam, tu es ma personne préférée.

DEUXIÈME PRÉFÉRÉE.

Rogers grogne d'une manière que Barnes connaît au plus profond de lui, malgré le fait que le briefing de lui donne rien de plus détaillé.

« Hé, mais attends. Qui est cette femme, au Centre, déjà ? Eliza ? Tu l'as appelée _doc_. »

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est parce qu'elle a un doctorat. »

« Seulement si tu n'as pas honte de mentir à Captain America. »

« Il faut toujours que tu joues la carte Cap. »

« Je suis un fugitif sans domicile fixe. Je n'ai pas d'autres cartes à jouer. »

« Mon œil que tu n'en as pas, avec ces yeux bleus... »

« Ouais, mais ils ne vont pas fonctionner sur toi. »

« Ça montre bien ce que tu parles sans savoir. »

« Quoi ?! Sam Wilson, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. »

Barnes considère brièvement la possibilité de démembrer Sam. Rogers pousse Wilson, qui pousse à son tour, et Barnes s'imagine les démembrer tous les deux. Ils ne regardent même pas des deux côtés avant de traverser la rue.

« Mais Eliza est vraiment docteur, hein ? »

Wilson rit.

« Comprendre les sous-entendus n'est pas ton fort, mon pote. »

« Non, ça ne l'a jamais été. C'est une des conséquences de passer la majorité de ma vie à moitié aveugle et un peu dur d'oreille. »

« Sans déconner ? »

« Sans déconner. »

Hmm. Confirmer.

« Tu dois avoir l'impression de vivre un miracle tous les matins. »

La tête de Rogers se tourne vers Wilson, qui regarde le ciel bleu. La position des épaules de Rogers est familière pour le briefing de mission. Il dit : c'est un mensonge. Confirmé : Rogers est encore malheureux. C'est incompatible avec la mission.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Doc Eliza pourra te donner le feu vert. Et tu pourras recommencer à me faire passer pour le gamin dont personne ne veut dans son équipe.»

Non, pas courir. Rogers, ne me fais pas ça.

« Hooo, ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. J'étais cet enfant, et maintenant regarde-moi. »

« Sympa de ta part de me donner un peu d'espoir. »

« Je suis un gars très sympa. »

Et ils arrivent finalement à ce satané centre où Rogers pourra trouver un charlatan quelconque qui le prononcera apte à (a) courir (b) dehors (c) en pleine vue (d) une semaine après une blessure à l'abdomen. Urgh. Il va devoir acheter des chaussures de course. Les bottes ne feront que le ralentir.

Mais avant, il a de la lecture à faire.

La lecture est… pas super. La lecture est franchement horrible. Barnes commence avec les liens contenant le nom de Rogers, et c'est une parade d'images et de textes qui font hurler l'Impératif de Mission comme s'il était un chat enragé. Cet homme n'a littéralement aucun instinct de conservation. Difficulté de la mission : augmentation de 9 000 %.

Il y a des vidéos. Il y a des vidéos de Rogers congelé dans un bloc de glace, avec des hommes en blouses blanches traînant autour de lui, qui rendent le corps incapable de s'asseoir. Le corps se tient tout au bord de sa chaise, et si une seule des ces putain de têtes de cul fait semblant de vouloir le toucher pendant qu'il est dans les vapes, cet ordinateur portable va finir réduit en fine poussière, rien à faire du fait que la vidéo soit datée d'il y a deux ans.

Les noms des mecs en blouse blanche sont listés dans les tags de la vidéo. Heureusement pour eux, ils ont traité Rogers avec déférence et attention. Et c'est vraiment très drôle de regarder des idiots essoufflés en train de déshabiller et rhabiller un homme géant, nu et inerte.

Il y a de nombreuses vidéos de Rogers à New York avec les gens en costumes amusants, ceux qui sont dans son téléphone, alors qu'il se bat contre un putain de monstre. Il saute sur le trajet d'un rayon laser. Il lance le bouclier si rapidement qu'il serait flou pour des yeux non améliorés, et avec une force suffisante pour assommer les affreux bâtards.

Barnes ne reconnaît pas le style de leur propre combat dans le véhicule. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Rogers était hésitant, défensif. Il a dit, _Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça_. C'est un souvenir. C'est quelque chose que l'esprit peut rejouer : _Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça_. L'esprit a pensé : _Bien essayé, mon gars_. Même si le corps a hésité, chaque membre, sauf le bras en métal, rebuté par l'idée d'éliminer toute trace de vie dans ces yeux. Le truc en dessous de la programmation que l'Impératif de Mission appelle _soi_.

SOI.

Qui est peut-être réellement Barnes.

SOI.

Mais si Rogers s'était battu sur le véhicule comme il s'était battu à New York. Si le corps avait été hésitant et que Rogers ne l'avait pas été, l'Atout n'aurait pas réussi. Ce Rogers - concentré, brutal - est la seule chose que Barnes ait vue et qui soit capable d'égaler l'Atout et son bras.

S'entraîner avec lui serait tellement fun.

CONTACT.

Ignorer.

Un autre vrai souvenir : le briefing dans la banque, objectif : tuer Steven Grant Rogers. C'était des conneries. Après quinze secondes à regarder Rogers se battre dans le véhicule, l'Atout avait su qu'il avait besoin d'une tonne de renforts, d'un support aérien, peut-être même d'un putain de tank.

Ils l'ont envoyé contre toute cette force, cette connerie de bouclier et ses trajets impossibles, Sam-qui-vole, et cette rousse, tout seul. Ils auraient aussi bien pu l'envoyer se faire massacrer.

Il grimace pendant que sur le petit écran, Steve fracasse la tête d'une Chose, puis se retourne pour couvrir la rouquine.

À son avis, c'était l'objectif. À son avis, l'Atout n'était pas censé survivre.

Bien fait pour vos gueules, bande de cons.

Les vidéos le mettent en colère. C'est une émotion, identifiable. En colère. Un des coussins du canapé est un tas de lambeaux et de mousse, merci le bras. Quatre millions de vues. Tant de dossiers. Ils ont le bras si long. Ils viendront pour Rogers, sans aucun doute. Et Rogers utilise rarement son bouclier pour, vous savez, se protéger lui-même. Il ne surveille jamais, jamais, son flanc gauche.

Quand Barnes quitte l'ordinateur afin de marcher vers le centre et suivre ses cibles jusqu'à la maison, chaque arbre ressemble à une cachette et chaque toit peut cacher un sniper. Le ciel s'est couvert durant l'après-midi, et l'atmosphère est lourde. Barnes ne l'aime pas, cette atmosphère, il a l'impression qu'elle est trop lourde, chargée d'électricité. Une arme qui attend d'être utilisée. À quelques maisons du logement de Wilson, la pluie commence à tomber et le tonnerre gronde au loin.

Durant la soirée, la météo empire. La tempête est bruyante et furieuse. La poitrine se serre d'une manière qui lui rappelle les combats. C'est intéressant de compter le temps entre l'éclair et le tonnerre pour estimer la distance, même si l'esprit ne sait plus où il a appris ce truc. Le temps devient de plus en plus court, jusqu'à ce que les éclairs tombent tout près. La pluie est si forte qu'elle brouille la vue.

Rogers a plutôt intérêt à rester à l'abri.

« Whoa, c'est vraiment incroyable. » dit Rogers dans son oreille.

Le mouvement que fait Barnes ne compte pas comme un saut. Un soubresaut, peut-être. Un sursaut subtil, extrêmement cool. Concentre toi, arrête de compter.

« J'espère que l'électricité ne va pas sauter, » dit Wilson.

L'électricité saute.

« Putain, » dit Wilson.

Rogers se moque de lui.

« Dis-moi que tu as des bougies, soldat. »

Barnes entend Wilson renifler.

« Je n'ai pas de bougies. C'est l'âge moderne, j'ai des lampes LED. »

Elles font des petits points de lumière dans la cuisine de Wilson, mais pas assez pour permettre de voir les occupants. Barnes est aveugle. La tempête augmente en intensité brusquement : les éclairs clignotent comme un stroboscope, et le son du tonnerre est persistant, un grondement sinueux ponctué par le craquement des coups les plus proches. Tous les voisins se cachent dans leurs propres ténèbres. Le bruit masquera des coups de feu.

Barnes pense, _si je devais tenter quelque chose, je le ferais maintenant._

Il n'y a aucun moyen de protéger le corps de la pluie. Même un chapeau serait trempé en une minute. Argh. La pluie est glaciale. Le vent est glacial. Le bras de métal se serre - le corps déteste ce froid, cette humidité, la piqûre des gouttes qui ressemble beaucoup trop au jet d'eau qu'ils utilisaient sur lui pour le laver. Il aimerait cogner sur quelque chose. De manière répétée. Et le casser. Il aurait dû mettre une saleté de chapeau de toute façon, pour empêcher un minimum l'eau de lui atterrir sur son putain de visage. Elle fait croire au corps qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Alors qu'il peut clairement le faire, puisqu'il s'entend grogner.

Analyse : rester loin de cette pluie de merde.

Il se glisse tout contre la maison. Wilson et Rogers sont en train de poser les lumières bleuâtres autour du salon. Juste un mètre plus loin.

CONTACT.

Ign-

Un énorme éclair frappe pas loin, illuminant les environs pour pratiquement une seconde entière. Rogers se tourne vivement vers la fenêtre et regarde Barnes droit dans les yeux.

Merde merde merde.

« Oh mon dieu », entend-il à travers ses écouteurs.

Dans les ténèbres post-éclair, Barnes se baisse à côté de la porte arrière, pratiquement au niveau du sol et hors de vue. Le cœur cogne si fort qu'il pourrait bien sortir de la poitrine.

Merde merde merde. Il s'éloigne à reculons, restant accroupi, observant pendant qu'il pense, _dégage, dégage, dégage_.

« Steve, il se passe quoi ? » demande Wilson.

« Juste devant la fenêtre. Je crois que c'était... »

Alors que Barnes passe au-dessus du mur au fond du jardin, il regarde Rogers courir vers la porte. Alors qu'il se laisse tomber de l'autre côté, le cri de Rogers est double, dans l'écouteur et dans l'air :

« Bucky ! »

Merde merde merde.

« Bucky ! »

CONTACT

Refusé

« Bucky ! »

CONTACT

Ta gueule, nom de dieu.

« À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait, Steve ? » La voix de Wilson est posée et calme.

Quoi

« Quoi ? »

« À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait. À la fenêtre. »

« C'est important ? J'ai besoin d'y aller, Sam, il est dehors, juste là. »

« Devant ma fenêtre, à Washington. Sous la pluie. »

« Sam... »

« Allons, mon pote. Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que que je continue à voir Riley du coin de l'oeil ? Dis moi à quoi il ressemblait, Cap. »

Barnes est de retour à l'intérieur, lumières éteintes, trempé et la respiration rapide. S'il pouvait clouer l'écouteur à son oreille, il le ferait.

« Il semblait... Il semblait aller bien, Sam. »

Oh, sympa.

« Bien comment ? »

« Comme s'il était redevenu lui-même. »

« Pas comme on l'a vu la dernière fois, les yeux vides, avec son air de tueur en série ? »

« Non. »

« Cheveux dans son visage, dix-neuf pistolets sur lui ? »

Juste trois en fait. Et cinq couteaux. Et le pic à glace de la maison.

« Non, il ressemblait... »

« Au Bucky de tes souvenirs ? »

Il peut entendre le soupir de Steve, même avec le bruit de la pluie.

« Ouais. »

Analyse : incorrect. Les cheveux sont notablement différents, même attachés en arrière. Le visage est légèrement plus vieux et anguleux. Le corps est plus large. Potentiels facteurs de confusion : faible luminosité, surprise.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que je l'ai inventé. »

« Je dis que tu vois ce que tu veux voir. Peut-être que tu as vu ton propre reflet... »

CORRECT

Quoi ?

« - dans la vitre. Peut-être que tes yeux t'ont joué un tour avec la foudre. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Normal et stupide. Rogers ne se laisserait jamais avoir par une connerie pareille.

« Ça semble ridicule, Sam. »

Je te l'avais dit.

« Plus ridicule qu'un cyborg assassin lavé du cerveau- »

TECHNIQUEMENT CORRECT.

Eh !

« -qui a essayé de te tuer la semaine dernière et qui débarquerait dans mon jardin pendant deux secondes avant de disparaître à nouveau ? »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. »

« J'espère que j'ai raison. »

« Mais j'aurais juré… »

« Je sais, mec. Tu penses encore que tu peux le sauver. »

« Je le penserai toujours, Sam. »

« Quoi que tu trouves ? »

« Quoi que je trouve. »

Allons bon. Trouver quoi, et où ?

« Enfin, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de commencer à chercher sans avoir au moins un début de piste. »

« Je vais voir ce que Natasha a déterré. »

Quoi ? Non, Steve, pas cette fille.

« Donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter du fait que tu pourrais disparaître sans moi ? »

« Promis. »

« Tu promets quoi, exactement ? »

« Que quand j'irai chercher, je te le dirai. »

Non, il n'y aura pas de recherche, Rogers. Argh, cette mission. Ça ressemble à une danse, et le briefing sait que Steve est un horrible danseur.

CONTACT

Aaaaaaaargh.


	9. Progresser

Bonjour tout le monde.

Ce chapitre devait sortir hier, mais comme j'avais déjà mon Secret Santa à publier et également une journée bien remplie, je l'ai décalé à aujourd'hui.

Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

Et si je vous dis que j'ai maintenant trois chapitres d'avance niveau relecture et que donc il n'y aura plus de coupure, vous me pardonnez ? C'est Noel en plus, la période où on doit aimer et pardonner son prochain.

Je vais arrêter mes bêtises et vous laisser profiter du dernier chapitre de l'année.

Bonne lecture et encore un joyeux Noel à vous tous.

* * *

Le corps résiste au sommeil. Le corps a mal à cause du froid et de l'adrénaline, mais il résiste au sommeil. L'esprit rejoue l'image du visage de Rogers de l'autre côté de la vitre, ses yeux et sa bouche grands ouverts.

Et n'essaie même pas ton putain de contact, connard.

CONTACT

Je te déteste.

Durée de sommeil programmée : 4,5 heures

Durée de sommeil programmée : 4 heures

Durée de sommeil programmée : 3,5 heures

Durée de sommeil programmée : 3 heures.

L'agitation du corps continue après le réveil. Barnes sort pour sa vérification matinale juste après l'aube. À cause de la tempête, la température a baissé de quinze degrés par rapport à la veille. Des nuages roses parcourent le ciel. Analyse esthétique : c'est joli. Le froid donne envie au corps de s'étendre, de grandir. Les poumons sont avides de cet air. Le corps se relaxe. Le périmètre est vide.

« Nuit difficile? » demande Sam-qui-vole à 06H48.

Barnes peut voir dans la cuisine à travers la fenêtre latérale. Les voisins de Wilson sont des jardiniers négligents : leur haie est trop grande et hirsute. Parfaite pour une surveillance rapprochée. C'est une super découverte. Les cheveux de Rogers se dressent dans tous les sens, et il a des cercles sombres sous les yeux. Il ressemble franchement à rien.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

En délibération sur la suite à donner.

« Ouais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'ai _cru_ voir. »

Wilson attrape l'épaule de Rogers dans un geste reconnu comme une tentative de réconfort. La main de chair reproduit ce mouvement.

« Je sais. Ça secoue. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de _et si_ , Sam. »

« Ce genre de pensées va te tuer. »

À ÉVITER.

Obtempérer.

« Je sais, mais -»

« Mais rien. Elles vont littéralement te tuer. »

INCOMPATIBLE AVEC LA MISSION.

Obtempérer.

« Donc tu dois arrêter, mec. C'est du poison. Tu ne peux gérer que les choses quand elles arrivent »

« J'aurai dû le suivre, Sam. »

Et voilà le Briefing de Mission qui balance en vrac tout un tas d'informations fragmentaires, et aucune d'entre elles n'a le moindre sens : une chute depuis un point élevée, un train, un terrain montagneux, une série d'émotions identifiables : peur, regret. Analyse : informations minimales, technologie rudimentaire, conditions inhospitalières. Probabilité du succès de la mission, inférieur à 20%.

Steve, tu aurais dû me chercher, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Non. Non, Briefing est clair maintenant. Rogers avait une mission : attraper Zola. Analyse de Zola : c'est un sale fils de pute. Importance de cette mission : critique. Analyse de sa propre remarque : injuste. Détends toi, Barnes.

« Comment étais-tu supposé savoir, mec ? »

AFFIRMATION

Affirmation.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Mon cerveau le sait. Mon cœur ne l'acceptera jamais. »

« Je comprends. »

« Oui, je sais que tu comprends. »

« On ne va pas au centre aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Je voudrais savoir si je peux entrer dans mon appartement sans me faire tirer dessus... »

À ÉVITER

Confirmer.

«… et récupérer mon costume bleu pour les funérailles de Nick. »

« La situation va être bizarre. »

« Carrément. »

« Au moins, tu ressembles déjà à quelqu'un dont on a écrasé le chien. »

« Ferme la, Sam. »

« Bien reçu. »

« C'est ce qu'ils t'apprennent au Centre ? À soigner les problèmes psychologiques des vétérans en te montrant désagréable ? »

« J'ai un diplôme spécial en emmerdeur. »

« Je te crois sans problème. »

Wilson part, et Rogers regarde à travers la fenêtre pendant 4,8 minutes avant de monter à l'étage. Il sort par la porte de devant 11,6 minutes plus tard.

Barnes quitte la haie.

Il retourne dans la haie et en détache ses cheveux. Enregistre un rappel : mettre des élastiques pour ses cheveux dans les poches. Ouch.

Rogers marche avec ses mains enfoncées dans l'horrible veste bleue, un horrible chapeau bleu marine sur son crâne géant. Tête baissée, allure lente.

Besoin d'informations : pourquoi est-ce que Rogers est aussi malheureux ? Hypothèses : concerné par de probables attaques d'HYDRA. Possible perte de collègues durant le combat. Possible crainte au sujet de l'argent, étant donné le manque actuel de travail. Le manque de revenus engendre des soucis : au sujet du loyer, au sujet de la facture pour les courses, au sujet des médicaments si on tombe malade, au sujet de l'huile nécessaire pour chauffer le logement quand il fait froid.

Barnes calcule ses dépenses par rapport à l'argent qu'il a rangé dans le sac de sport. Ses achats actuels se limitent à du café et des sandwichs au fromage grillé. Et des vêtements pour courir, même si ça fait chier. Programmer une tâche : entrer dans la maison de Wilson et laisser de l'argent à Rogers. Moins de soucis.

APPROUVER.

Obtempérer.

Le corps bouge plus légèrement, une fois qu'il a une tâche simple et utile de prévue. Rogers, de son côté, continue à se traîner dans la rue, regardant le sol. Une branche d'arbre se trouve à hauteur de tête, un peu plus loin sur le trottoir.

Lève les yeux, Rogers.

Regarde où tu vas.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

Allez, mon pote, tu vas te provoquer une commotion cérébrale.

Rogers continue à regarder le sol, comme si la branche n'attendait pas la première occasion pour réarranger son cerveau dans une nouvelle configuration encore plus stupide que l'actuelle.

Rogers, putain de merde.

Barnes a une des grenades de l'Atout dans sa poche. Mais ça va attirer l'attention, tout comme un tir avec le pistolet.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

J'essaie.

Un des propriétaires sur le chemin a installé de petites pierres ovales autour de ses boîtes aux lettres.

Le délai devient critique.

Blessure imminente.

Barnes lance un des cailloux sur l'arbre incriminé. La pierre frappe la branche avec un bruyant POCK, et Rogers lève la tête, se décale, puis passe sous la branche.

Blessure évitée.

Sous-objectif de mission : achevé.

Dans son immeuble, Rogers démontre deux habitudes que Barnes a déjà observé sur les vidéos en ligne : 1. Un manque total d'instinct de conservation, et 2. Il ne vérifie jamais son flanc gauche. Il entre dans le bâtiment sans vérifier le périmètre.

Il entre dans le bâtiment sans vérifier le périmètre.

Mission, je le jure sur la tête de Lénine, toi et moi sommes les seules cartes de ce gars qui tiennent la route.

CONFIRMER

Parce que, bien entendu, HYDRA a quelqu'un qui surveille la bâtiment. Barnes remarque le type durant le premier quart de sa vérification du périmètre : sur le toit du bâtiment voisin, aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Arrivé au milieu de l'ascension des escaliers de secours, le téléphone vibre dans sa poche pendant que le son du banjo agresse son ouïe.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » hurle Rogers dans son oreille.

Barnes passe 0,9 secondes à tomber avant que le bras de métal ne saisisse une rambarde. Merde, il avait oublié à quel point le banjo était chiant.

Au déplorable sixième riff du banjo, Barnes est à nouveau en train de monter et Rogers a réalisé que son téléphone sonne.

Changer sa sonnerie était une erreur tactique. Il aurait dû réaliser que 1. Une cible avec un mouchard possédant 2. Un téléphone synchronisé, signifiait qu'il entendrait ce foutu son à nouveau. Peut-être que Steve va changer sa sonnerie.

Peut-être que du moka blanc va tomber du ciel. Genre … maintenant. Zut.

Rogers répond à l'appel.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Qui veux-tu que je sois ? »

Ho, cette Romanoff. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'appelle ?

«Je me moque bien de qui tu es, tant que tu es présente, » dit Steve, « je veux te parler de plusieurs trucs. »

Le sniper d'HYDRA est un peu trop concentré sur sa cible. Barnes est (extrêmement) bon, mais il n'est pas totalement silencieux. Et pourtant le sniper ne bouge pas quand Barnes monte sur le toit.

« Tu seras à l'enterrement, non ? » demande Romanoff d'une voix traînante.

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas que... »

Le sniper se fige. C'est un mouvement familier. Le corps le connaît, il est le précurseur d'un coup de feu.

PROTÉGER

On est dessus, mon pote.

Il racle son pied le long de la surface du toit, et le sniper se retourne en l'entendant.

« Non, je sais, » dit Romanoff, « trop de monde, le risque de faire face à des questions embarrassantes est trop important. »

Barnes lève le bras de métal et agite les doigts. La bouche du sniper s'ouvre en grand. L'extrémité du fusil est pointé sur le côté. Analyse : le type connaît son job. Il ne veut pas risquer d'effrayer Rogers et de rater sa chance.

« Hé mon ami, je suis certain qu'il y a une prime sur ma tête, » dit Barnes.

Il sort un couteau (un des quatres qu'il a sur lui) très lentement.

« Je vaux plus mort ou vif ? »

« Mort, ce sera plus simple, » dit le gars. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient te réintégrer de toute manière ? »

Connard.

« Mais peut-être que tu souhaiteras passer un temps près de la tombe de ton ami, quand ce sera plus calme, » dit Romanoff.

Le sniper bouge. Il est rapide, pour un modèle standard d'humain.

« Disons, le lendemain, vers trois heures ? »

Ça fait du bien de se battre. Le corps connaît cette danse. Et Mission jubile à l'idée d'éliminer cette menace.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, » murmure Steve dans l'écouteur. Sa voix semble rauque, et Barnes hésite pendant une fraction de seconde. Est-il malade ? Analyse : non. C'est une émotion forte.

L'idiot de sniper essaie de planter un couteau dans le bras de métal.

« Merde. » dit-il.

« Yep, » dit Barnes.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, » dit Romanoff, et elle coupe la ligne.

Le bras de métal se connecte avec la tempe du sniper, et le type s'effondre comme une masse.

Analyse : doit-il le tuer ? Avantage : un con de moins sur terre. Désavantage : perdre une chance d'obtenir des informations. Même si Barnes n'a pas le temps de mener un interrogatoire et de protéger Capitaine-Je-Souhaite-Mourir en même temps. Mais Rogers aura peut-être envie de s'en occuper.

BON BOULOT

Hé, merci.

« Où sont mes bon dieu de carnets ? » dit Rogers à son appartement vide et à son super protecteur qui l'espionne.

C'est la merde pour redescendre au niveau du sol, mais Barnes y arrive à temps. Il est caché dans les escaliers de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue quand Rogers émerge, un sac à la main.

« Qu'est-ce...»

Rogers fronce les sourcils en voyant le perron, puis il regarde à droite dans la rue, puis à gauche. Barnes doit couvrir sa bouche avec sa main de chair afin de retenir le rire que provoque sa confusion. Steve pousse le gars avec son pied. Il jette un œil des deux côtés de la rue à nouveau. C'est tellement drôle. Il sort son téléphone.

« 9-1-1. Quelle est votre urgence ? »

« M'dame, c'est Steve Rogers. Oui, M'dame, celui-là. Il semblerait que j'ai un agent d'HYDRA devant ma porte. Oui, M'dame. Attaché avec sa propre veste. Il a une arme, M'dame, mais son canon forme actuellement un angle de 90 degrés. Je pense que j'ai besoin du… FBI? Non M'dame, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Génial.


	10. Service actif

Hello tout le monde.

Me voilà en temps et en heure pour vous apporter le premier chapitre de l'année.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de super fêtes et que ce début d'année se présente sous les meilleurs auspices.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce texte, c'est un bonheur de vous lire à chaque fois. Je crois que j'ai les meilleurs lecteurs de la terre.

Alors pour bien commencer cette année, je vous fais plein de bisous et vous laisse avec un Barnes un peu au bord du désespoir. Je crois que Steve va finir par le tuer de chagrin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'enterrement du lendemain, celui d'un certain Colonel Nicholas J. Fury, est un cauchemar.

1\. Rogers ne porte aucun de ses vêtements équipés d'un mouchard, laissant Barnes complètement dépendant d'un contact visuel.

2\. Alors même que Wilson et Rogers mentionnent « l'église » sept fois pendant qu'ils s'habillent, ils n'ont jamais dit laquelle.

3\. Avoir passé deux jours sans café veut dire que Barnes suit la voiture de Wilson sur 3,8 km, la perd et reste deux minutes entières à haleter avant que sa moitié de neurone pense à regarder où se tient le service funèbre sur le téléphone. Il se prend deux Frappuccino Venti au prochain Starbuck qu'il croise, juste pour amorcer son processus de réflexion.

4\. La cathédrale nationale est infestée d'agents de sécurité civils, et n'importe lequel, voir tous, pourraient être (a) incompétent, (b) un agent d'HYDRA, ou (c) les deux à la fois (ce qui reste l'option la plus probable).

Au moins l'un d'entre eux est d'HYDRA : un homme maigre sur le balcon de la chorale, avec une robe de chœur et une valise pleine de gadgets inquiétants et de seringues. Leur combat est silencieux, le type essaie d'injecter à Barnes une de ses drogues, Barnes essaie d'écraser un organe vital ou deux. Le moment le plus périlleux est quand le gars lui murmure _Velours_ et que Barnes est forcé d'étouffer un rire très masculin (ce n'était pas un gloussement). L'Impératif de Mission ne se donne même pas la peine d'annuler cet ordre. Barnes jette le gars à l'extérieur du bâtiment, au niveau d'une porte latérale, dès que le service se termine.

Le cimetière est pire : il y a des accolades. Tellement d'accolades. Tout le monde veut poser ses mains sur Rogers, partout, et après dix minutes, les paupières de Barnes tremblent si fort qu'il en sent les muscles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à l'embrasser ? C'est la première fois que Barnes est content de voir la rousse - elle au moins ne risque (probablement) pas de sortir un couteau et de le planter dans Rogers. Elle pourrait même intervenir si quelqu'un d'autre essayait. Barnes prend des photos de tous les connards de poulpes qui s'approchent de Rogers au cas où ils auraient besoin d'être démembrés plus tard.

Après ça, il trouve un tireur d'élite dans un arbre et le met hors d'état de nuire. Et une femme qui trainait l'équivalent d'un bunker en équipement de surveillance derrière une grosse crypte familiale. Elle couine un code - спи, малютка - et le monde devient soudainement noir et il sent son corps tomber.

ANNULATION

Merci, mon pote.

Elle se retrouve ficelée comme une volaille pour le dîner, mais il garde autant de son équipement qu'il peut emmener dans une seule valise. Son micro directionnel est tellement plus efficace que celui qu'il possède. C'est un soulagement de pointer le truc vers Rogers et de finalement entendre un peu de ce qui se passe.

C'est pour la majorité des histoires ennuyantes de civils à un enterrement, mais Rogers agit étrangement. Il répond à 'désolé pour votre perte' par 'heu' et n'arrête pas d'essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux sur un côté, sauf qu'ils ont déjà été écrasés par son chapeau. C'est différent de malheureux. Analyse : c'est Rogers quand il est malhonnête.

Dans quoi est-ce que tu vas m'entraîner encore ?

La triste excuse qui sert de sécurité trouve son récent fournisseur d'équipements de surveillance et perd un peu l'esprit. Ils couinent dans leurs adorables micros accrochés à leurs poignets et portent leurs mains à leurs oreilles tout en s'agitant comme des abeilles. Ils trouvent le sniper inconscient (pas très difficile, étant donné que Barnes l'a allongé dehors en plein soleil) et ils se téléportent pratiquement tout seul dans une autre dimension.

Rogers et sa petite troupe lèvent les yeux au ciel en voyant ce cirque et commencent une nouvelle série d'accolades. C'est beaucoup trop. Est-ce que Rogers ignore qu'il existe des poisons de contact. Barnes serre les dents à l'idée du nombre d'appareil de surveillance que Rogers doit maintenant porter. L'uniforme de cérémonie aura peut-être besoin d'être brulé.

Finalement, ils rentrent à la maison de Wilson (Argh, tant de marche, et le bus est encore pire). Mais la conversation qu'il entend illumine sa journée.

« Hé Sam, tu as modifié ma sonnerie ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Sur mon téléphone. Tu as modifié ma sonnerie ? »

« Non, mec, pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

« Huh. Je ne sais pas comment elle a changé. C'est un banjo maintenant. »

Barnes ricane.

« Je l'aime bien. »

Quoi.

« C'est joyeux. »

Après une seconde de réflexion, il n'aime pas tant que ça cette discussion.

Cette journée et ses variations dans la routine de sa mission ont mis en lumière environ quatre-cent défauts dans les protocoles de surveillance actuels. Il a besoin de gérer des imprévus, d'avoir des plans de secours. D'un véhicule. D'enfermer Rogers dans une pièce.

CONTACT.

D'une muselière pour l'Impératif de mission.

Il a bien gagné une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ouep.

Au matin, tout va mieux. Barnes aime la haie-qui-mange-les-cheveux. C'est une émotion tangible, entière, avec des réponses physiques qui consistent à être détendu et avoir envie de sourire. La haie est parfaite (une fois que les cheveux sont bien attachés en arrière). La haie permet une fantastique surveillance. Et il y a un petit espace entre deux branches sur lequel on peut poser une tasse de café.

Barnes est installé dans la haie, il grignote cette géniale invention du futur qui consiste en un sandwich au fromage grillé avec du jambon et un œuf à l'intérieur (sérieusement : pourquoi est-ce que ces gens ont encore des guerres). Il observe Rogers et Wilson manger leur petit déjeuner, triste, froid et sans fromage grillé, comme un couple d'idiots.

Ce moment de gloire est interrompu par le banjo et son propre téléphone qui vibre dans sa poche. L'effet négatif est atténué par la manière dont le visage de Wilson s'ouvre en grand et dont il se plie en deux avec un rire silencieux pendant que Rogers lui fait un signe de la main, tripote son téléphone et lui demande entre ses dents de se la fermer.

Ce Wilson n'est pas si mauvais.

D'ACCORD.

« Capitaine Rogers, nous avons été incapable d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'utile de l'agent d'HYDRA que vous avez trouvé, mais il vous a mentionné, et j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez le savoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit 'prévenez le Captain qu'il profite de la vie pendant qu'il le peut, parce que le fantôme le hante'. »

Voilà un type qui ne sait pas interpréter ce qui pourtant est évident.

Rogers fait un drôle de bruit d'étouffement.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

Deux minutes.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non monsieur, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Cette haie est absolument géniale. Rogers est à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler, et Wilson est entré en mode _père protecteur_. C'est mieux que les images fournies par le cerveau.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'était ? » dit Wilson.

Rogers regarde son téléphone comme si c'était une bombe.

« Le FBI. »

« Ils ont obtenu quelque chose de ce mec d'HYDRA ? »

« Il a dit... Il a dit de continuer à profiter de la vie pendant que je le peux parce que le fantôme me hante. »

« Le fantôme ? »

« Bucky, Sam. C'est Bucky. Ça ne peut être que lui. »

« Venant pour te tuer ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit mais... »

« Mais. Quoi. »

« Sam. Et si c'était lui qui avait mis le gars sur mon perron. »

Finalement, un peu de mérite.

« Tu veux dire ficeler ce mec et le laisser devant ta porte ? »

« Avec un fusil sniper détruit. »

« Avec un fusil sniper détruit. Parce que c'est la partie qui rend cette histoire pas du tout flippante. »

Et ensuite Barnes doit attraper les branches de la haie et s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, parce que Rogers sourit et que l'Impératif de mission a trouvé un moyen de contrôler ses jambes. Ce n'est pas exactement le sourire comme un lever de soleil, mais ça s'en approche assez pour rendre le cerveau tout chancelant.

« Il t'a apporté un agent d'HYDRA comme un chat amènerait une souris morte. »

« On dirait bien. Au cimetière aussi, à mon avis. »

Wilson a, lui aussi, un froncement de sourcil. Pas aussi puissant que celui de Barnes, mais quand même, pas trop mal.

« Je l'ai vu dehors, Sam. Il est là. »

« Pas moyen que je te dise que tu as raison à son sujet. »

« Pas de problème, j'ai le temps. »

Rogers croise ses bras tronc-d'arbre et sourit en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'air aussi suffisant qu'Impératif de mission.

Super.

(Okay. Peut-être que c'est un petit peu super quand même.)

Puis c'est le retour à Arlington pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Au moins, Barnes sait qu'il va devoir y aller cette fois. Et aussi, avec un cerveau stimulé par du café et des sandwichs, il se souvient que Wilson a un vélo. C'est un vélo stupide, avec des roues fines et un guidon droit, mais c'est mieux que marcher. Et Rogers démontre qu'il sait se comporter correctement en mettant la veste bleue.

Oh dieu la rouquine. Et le gars mort se tient à côté de sa propre tombe. Ça serait bizarre pour des civils, mais Barnes est apparemment né en 1917, donc euh ...

'Je pense que je simulerai ma mort moi aussi' pense-t-il, 'si je découvrais que je dirigeais secrètement HYDRA jusque dans le dernier de mes services. C'est quand même embarrassant.'

Ils font ensuite plein de gesticulations _Je suis un espion super cool_ , jusqu'à ce que la rousse tende un dossier à Rogers, et l'embrasse ensuite.

À ÉVITER.

Pas de baisers, Rogers. Cela dépasse bien trop les bornes. Et toute autre activité qui nécessiterait d'être nu est interdite sans un contrôle complet du passé, trois références, et une vérification minutieuse de chaque cavité corporelle, mon pote.

CONTACT.

La prochaine fois que la bouche de n'importe qui approche ce type à moins d'un demi-kilomètre, on le fera.

D'ACCORD.


	11. Creuser profondément

Bonsoir tout le monde.

J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Ici c'est le bordel à cause de la neige, mais j'ai quand même réussi à rentrer exprès pour poster le chapitre de la journée. En vrai, je suis surtout rentrée pour récupérer mes enfants, mais je suis multi-tâche, vous avez de la chance.

Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre est plein de "outch" et de "aie", alors si vous avez besoin, comme moi, de faire un gros câlin à Bucky à la fin, c'est normal. Mon pauvre petit coeur, qu'est-ce qu'on te fait vivre à chaque fois.

Et je vais à nouveau le dire, parce c'est la vérité et que j'aimerai le crier sur les toits. Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

Bonne lecture à vous et à dans quinze jours pour la suite.

* * *

Tous les progrès que la rouquine aurait pu faire dans les évaluations de Barnes furent arrêtés par le baiser. Ils sont ensuite totalement éliminés par la réaction de Rogers face au dossier.

Il reste debout toute la nuit. Il lit le dossier du début à la fin, se lève pour marcher dans le salon de Wilson, se rassoit ensuite durant 18 minutes avec la tête entre ses mains.

Il lit une seconde fois le dossier, beaucoup plus lentement, sa tête géante crispée, parfois en colère, parfois choquée. Une fois, Rogers pleure, il agrippe ses cheveux, les épaules tremblantes. Le son rend les genoux de Barnes instables.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

est beuglé entre ses oreilles, et ça lui donne mal au crâne.

« Hey, mon pote, » murmure-t-il à la vitre, « Steve, hey. Ça va aller. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier.

Il va arracher les bras de la rousse.

A 04H26, Rogers a terminé sa seconde lecture approfondie du dossier. Il nettoie son visage à l'évier de la cuisine. Il boit un verre de jus d'orange - bien joué, Rogers, l'hydratation et les électrolytiques sont importants quand on est soumis à un stress physique.

Quand Rogers se rassoit, il ouvre le dossier et touche quelque chose dans le coin inférieur droit. Ensuite, il s'adosse au canapé et regarde le vide, sans bouger, jusqu'à l'aube.

Barnes va arracher les bras de la rousse vraiment très, très lentement.

Wilson se traîne en bas à 06H59 et fixe Rogers.

Voilà ta chance pour devenir un véritable allié opérationnel, mon pote. Tu as plutôt intérêt à y arriver.

« Habille toi, Captain. » dit Wilson

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ma maison, je suis le patron. Va t'habiller. On va aller courir. »

Ses yeux sont attirés par le dossier dès qu'ils quittent la pièce. Il devrait suivre et surveill-

SURVEILL-

Mais. Le dossier est important. Le dossier a blessé la cible.

Evaluation du risque : pas d'indication qu'HYDRA ai trouvé la nouvelle localisation de Rogers (parce qu'ils sont à priori un bande de crétins). Et Wilson va l'accompagner, il pourra le soutenir et le surveiller.

Barnes veut ce dossier.

ACCORDER.

Enregistrer un rappel : acheter une saleté de tenue de jogging. Argh.

Rogers et Wilson sortent. Barnes leur donne 7 minutes au cas où ils auraient oublié des clés ou cassé un lacet, puis il passe par chez lui afin de récupérer un peu d'argent pour Steve. Trois cent dollars devraient lui permettre de tenir quelques temps.

Il entre par la porte toujours-ridiculement-trop-facile-à-ouvrir à l'arrière de chez Wilson. Il passe à côté de la table basse sur laquelle est posé le dossier comme si elle était en feu. Les habits de Rogers sont en tas sur le sol : d'après le Briefing de Mission, c'est le signe d'une détresse émotionnelle. Le carnet a seulement un nouveau dessin à l'intérieur : une rapide caricature du gars d'HYDRA attaché et assis sur le sol devant l'immeuble. Barnes sourit. C'est drôle.

Il enfonce l'argent dans une poche latérale du sac qui est dans le placard de Rogers. Ce serait plus drôle de le déposer sur l'armoire, mais même Steve arriverait à connecter les différents indices s'il faisait ça. Les avantages de son logement actuel sont trop importants pour les risquer. Il tapote le sac. Mission secondaire : achevée. La cible a assez de fonds pour ses besoins à court terme. S'il n'y avait pas les blessures infligées par le dossier, le chagrin de Rogers serait résolu. Saloperie de Romanoff.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, il ouvre le dossier et voit le visage, deux fois : une petite photo du Bucky de Rogers durant la seconde guerre mondiale, et les actuels visage/cheveux, bleus, immobiles.

Le corps se souvient du froid. Le cerveau a pensé 'cryo', a pensé au froid. Mais la photo déclenche un téléchargement, et la chair se souvient de la morsure du gel, de la raideur et de la douleur. Se souvient comment être décongelé signifie avoir l'impression de brûler. Se souvient des jets d'eau froide. Rester debout nu dans une pièce pleine d'hommes habillés.

Les genoux ne veulent pas soutenir son propre poids. L'estomac a envie de se vider. Les yeux ont envie de se détourner mais également de regarder. Il y a tellement de pages. Beaucoup de mots, comme chirurgie, choc électrique, procédure, échec, blessure. De nombreuses photos du corps entouré par/attaché à des câbles, des machines, des choses acérées, des chaînes.

Plus loin dans le dossier, il y a des photos de cadavres, de bâtiments détruits. Des mots comme succès, élimination, inaperçu. Le cerveau souffre, les oreilles entendent un rugissement qui n'est pas vraiment là. C'est la sensation de Briefing de mission prêt à télécharger des informations, mais triplée, quadruplée par rapport à précédemment.

Refuser.

S'il te plait, laisse moi refuser.

S'il te plaît.

Quatre inspirations. Trente-deux battements de cœur.

CONFIRMER.

Du temps a passé, et Barnes n'arrive pas à en estimer la durée. Trente minutes ? Plus ? Wilson et Rogers peuvent rentrer n'importe quand, et il - ne peut pas. Il utilise le téléphone pour prendre des photos de chaque page du dossier, pour les étudier plus tard.

C'est seulement 7,3 minutes après que Barnes soit retourné dans sa planque qu'il entend Rogers et Wilson à travers les mouchards, de retour de leur jogging. Il a lavé son visage douze fois et se sent encore nauséeux et sale. Une des deux respirations qu'il entend est sifflante. Le corps se lance à travers la maison, dégoulinant d'eau, avant même que le cerveau ne réagisse.

Mais la lunette montre que le siffleur est Wilson. Tout est ok. Rogers, bien que rouge et trempé, a une expression moins hantée qu'avant, même si sa tristesse est évidente quand il regarde le dossier sur la table basse.

Wilson s'accroche au comptoir de la cuisine pour un long moment après que Rogers ne soit monté à l'étage. Il vide ensuite deux verres d'eau. Il est encore affalé sur le sol, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, quand Rogers émerge à nouveau, propre et habillé.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. Encore. J'arrive pas. À sentir. Mon corps. »

« Désolé. »

« C'est bon. Je m'y attendais. »

« Je sors. »

Merde. Je suis mouillé et à moitié nu.

« Donne moi une minute. Je vais me lever. »

« Non, Sam. Merci. Tu... Bois un peu d'eau. Je reviens plus tard. »

« Tu vas revenir ? »

« Promis, je reviendrai. »

Barnes réussit à doubler sa vitesse de référence et sort à temps pour rattraper Rogers lorsqu'il court jusqu'au bout du pâté de maisons, toujours en train de mettre sa veste en place. Ils marchent lentement, avec tous les deux une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne et les mains dans leurs poches, comme un ensemble assorti.

CONFIRMER

Barnes est tellement concentré sur Rogers qu'il ne réalise leur destination que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à Arlington pour la troisième fois en autant de jours. C'est une longue marche - le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et Barnes se sent. Il se sent fatigué.

Rogers passe devant la fausse tombe de Fury, continue vers l'intérieur du cimetière et monte une petite colline. Au sommet se trouve une grande sculpture, d'environ 4 mètres de haut, recouverte du bouclier et avec 'STEVEN G. ROGERS - CAPTAIN AMERICA' gravé dessus.

Rogers marche vers la pierre à sa droite, qui est un jalon tout simple portant le nom de James Buchanan Barnes.

Barnes saisit l'obélisque derrière lequel il est accroupi, et les doigts de métal broient la pierre. Même ici, le Bucky de Steve est à sa gauche.

« Comment on en est arrivé là, Buck ? » dit Rogers dans son oreille.

Comme si je le savais, mon pote.

Rogers s'assoit avec le dos contre la pierre.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici avant. Ça ne m'a jamais semblé juste, toutes ces grandes pompes et ce faste, alors que je croyais que tes os étaient dispersés dans les Alpes. Mais c'est bien. Paisible. »

Analyse : de grandes étendues d'herbes et des pierres blanches ou grises. Le silence uniquement brisé par le chant des oiseaux. Le ciel est très bleu, avec de gros nuages blancs qui bloquent occasionnellement le soleil. Derrière le monument de Rogers se trouve un grand arbre dont les feuilles commencent tout juste à virer au orange. Paisible : confirmé.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Buck, » dit Rogers après 27 minutes.

« Si j'avais su, rien ne m'aurait empêché de te retrouver. Tu te souviens de l'Iliade, au lycée ? C'était la première fois que tu avais réussi à me convaincre qu'un poème était bien. J'aurai brûlé le monde pour te trouver. Bucky. »

Steve. Confirmer.

(Enregistrer une tâche : rechercher « Iliade »)

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

PARDONNER.

Confirmer, évidemment. Jésus.

« Où es-tu, mon vieux. »

À 15 mètres, sud-ouest.

« Ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Buck. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire. »

Personne ne me fait plus rien faire maintenant. Cette mission est mon choix.

Après 6 minutes, Rogers passe sa grosse main idiote sur son visage énorme.

« Je vais te trouver, Bucky. Je vais te récupérer. »

Bon Dieu. Urgh.

Le long chemin du retour prend le reste de l'après-midi. La vérification du périmètre de Barnes est lent. Les jambes sont douloureuses. Le bras de métal pend lourdement. Son poids tire sur la poitrine.

Il branche le téléphone sur l'ordinateur, et les pages du dossier lui font pratiquement perdre son appétit pour les sandwichs au fromage grillé. Il apprend comment il a été fait. Et défait. Défait encore et encore. Il apprend que le corps appartient bien au Bucky de Steve.

SOI

Confirmer.

Il y a des pages de missions, après celles décrivant les atrocités scientifiques. Des listes de victimes, des gouvernements renversés. Et toujours, sur le devant, le visage gelé, jusqu'à ce que ses os se souviennent de ce froid et que le corps frissonne.

Le corps frissonne et l'esprit rejette ces pensées. Le cerveau pourrait télécharger des informations : rapports de ce qu'il a vu, sensation de la peau.

Refuser.

CONFIRMER.

L'esprit pourrait compter toutes les victimes.

Refuser.

CONFIRMER.

L'esprit pourrait rejouer le son de chaque mort.

Refuser.

CONFIRMER.

Le corps pourrait sentir le tuyau, les chaînes, la scie, le gel, la chaise.

Le corps pourrait sentir la chaise.

Il pourrait sentir.

Il pourrait.

Refuser.

Refuser.

…

Refuser.

…

PROTÉGER ROGERS

…

Confirmer.

La priorité de la mission est la sécurité de Rogers.

…

Confirmer.

RESTER DANS LES PARAMÈTRES.

Obtempérer.

Barnes se lève. Un troisième coussin est parti au paradis des rembourrages, merci le bras de métal. Barnes laisse le corps se mouvoir seul : il va dans la salle de bain et fait couler un bain rempli d'eau brûlante qui fait siffler la bouche et rougir la peau.

Le corps se plonge dans l'eau, et la chaleur l'envahit, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire du froid soit enfermée dans l'esprit. Le corps a réappris le chaud. Les épaules se détendent, calmant la douleur causé par le bras de métal.

Barnes soupire : une profonde expiration qui emmène avec elle les images serrées les unes contre les autres derrière ses yeux.

Ce sont ses yeux. Ses pieds. Ses jambes, ses cheveux, ses putains de bourses.

« Mon putain de bras. »

L'Atout appartenait à HYDRA. C'était une machine de chair, toujours en train de calculer, ne choisissant jamais.

CONFIRMER.

Chaque lueur d'hésitation était éliminée par la chaise. Jusqu'à ce que Steve fasse de la place pour un choix : le tuer ou changer.

RÉINITIALISATION.

Et le noyau de soi qui avait survécu après 70 ans de suppression avait répondu.

PROTÉGER

Obtempérer.

SOI

Heu, clarifier ?

PROTÉGER ROGERS. PROTÉGER RESPONSABLE DE MISSION.

Un son s'échappe de la bouche de Barnes. Analyse : c'est un rire ? Il plonge sa tête sous l'eau afin de nettoyer les larmes et la morve qui ont coulé pendant qu'il traitait toutes ces informations.

Son corps est vacillant à cause de la fatigue et de la chaleur, mais il n'a plus mal.

Obtempérer.

Il commence par l'ordinateur, puis le téléphone, il sélectionne le dossier avec les informations sur l'Atout et choisit 'supprimer.'

Obtempérer.


	12. S'adapter

Hello tout le monde

Et voilà votre chapitre de la quinzaine. On va retrouver notre Barnes adoré qui doit faire face à des méchants de Hydra ET la stupidité de Steve. Il va jamais y arriver le pauvre homme. Enfin après deux chapitres pleins de aïe, ça va faire du bien de retourner un peu à un ton plus léger.

Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon autre texte en cours de publication, je vais faire un petit rappel / publicité absolument assumé.

J'ai ouvert une page FB afin de pouvoir échanger avec mes lecteurs plus facilement, ou différemment. Pour le moment, elle ne contient que le planning des publications du mois et je mets un petit teaser de chaque chapitre un peu avant de le publier. Mais j'ai d'autres projets et on pourrait y voir un espace de discussions sur les derniers chapitres publiés. Ou y mettre nos suggestions de lecture. Enfin ça peut devenir plein de choses, on va voir comment ça évolue dans le temps.

Si vous voulez m'y rejoindre, cherchez la page "Lanae's world - Fanfiction", je vous y attends avec du café, du thé et des craquelins au chocolat.

L'instant pub est terminé (désolée de vous avoir infligé ça, surtout pour ceux pour qui c'est la seconde fois).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Barnes se réveille en moyenne toutes les 121 minutes durant la nuit. L'esprit - son esprit - rêve. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir rêvé précédemment. Il se réveille en sueur à 11H48 avec un goût de caoutchouc dans la bouche et des éclairs derrière les yeux. Il se réveille à 01H32 en tremblant, avec la sensation d'être traqué et l'odeur du sang. Il se réveille à 05H42 après une série longue et compliquée d'images, dans laquelle Rogers dit 'Je gère, Buck, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.' Le visage de Barnes est froid quand il se réveille de celui-là : il est mouillé.

Le soleil n'est pas levé, et les équipements de surveillance sont silencieux, mais Barnes exerce son tout nouveau droit à décider et abandonne l'idée de dormir. Le (son) bras en métal fonctionne un peu moins bien après une semaine sans maintenance. Il sort son petit kit d'outils pour le régler.

Analyse : les rêves sont improductifs. Ils diminuent l'efficacité du sommeil. Et le Rogers des rêves est autant un casse-bonbon que le Rogers de la réalité. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide. N'a pas besoin d'aide, mon cul ! Tu ne peux même pas aller à des funérailles sans avoir deux assassins à tes basques et la moitié de la ville qui pose ses mains sur toi. Tu ne regardes jamais sur ton flanc gauche, tu commences à travailler pour une organisation vérolée sans même prendre quelques précautions avant. Tu entres dans des bâtiments comme n'importe quel civil. Tu ne manges probablement pas sainement. L'hiver arrive, est-ce que au moins tu as un bon manteau ?

Crétin. N'essaie même pas de me dire que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Tu auras mon aide, abruti. Que tu la veuilles ou non.

Et alors. Et alors, à 07H24, alors que Barnes n'a même pas fini sa vérification du périmètre - il a bu seulement deux gorgées de son café, nom de Marx - Rogers dit à Wilson,

« Je dois le retrouver, Sam »

Putain non, tu dois rester tranquille, Steve.

« Et commencer où, mec ? Tu n'as aucune piste. »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois faire quelque chose. Je deviens cinglé. »

Je suis à peu près certain que quelqu'un qui plonge son avion dans l'océan et se bat contre des horribles créatures de l'espace avec l'équivalent d'une assiette a déjà un pied dans la folie, mon pote.

« Ne soit pas idiot. Va faire un jogging. Viens avec moi au Centre et répand un peu de bonté dans ce monde. Mais arrête de tourner en rond. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

« Allons, Steve. Trois agents d'HYDRA ficelés en trois jours. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui dehors. Tu as une arme au moins ? »

« Euh. J'ai une arme de poing ? »

C'est une blague ?

« Les balles qui vont avec ? »

« Un chargeur. »

Quoi.

« Un chargeur entier ? »

« A peu près."

Non, j'enlève ce que j'ai dit Rogers des rêves. Tu es beaucoup moins pénible que celui de la réalité.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au tacticien hors pair ?»

Barnes, maintenant dans la haie, voit Rogers émettre un soupir digne d'un grizzly exaspéré.

« J'ai besoin d'informations avant de former un plan. »

« Yep. »

« Yep, quoi. »

« Yep, avoir un plan est bien mieux que de courir autour du Capitole en criant 'Bucky ! Bucky ! Où es-tu ?' »

« Je ne suis pas certain que j'avais l'intention de crier comme Scarlett O'Hara, mais merci pour l'image. »

Confirmer. Merci Sam-qui-vole.

« Peut-être que Natasha va trouver une piste pour toi. »

« Et pendant ce temps, je suis supposé rester ici à rien faire ? »

Oui.

« Je ne te dis pas rester à rien faire. Juste d'être malin. »

Pour reconnaître quelques mérites à Rogers, il essaie vraiment. Il reprend sa routine habituelle pendant une paire de jours : Séances d'exercice + Centre des anciens combattants (maintenant avec un jogging pré-aube en bonus. Barnes a dépensé quatre-vingt dollars dans une paire de chaussures de course qui ressemblent à des blocs de mousse. Barnes a quelques opinions (négatives) à leur sujet mais il s'est rendu compte que la jeune fille du Foot Locker qui lui a vendu les chaussures risquait de se souvenir d'un homme pestant contre le capitalisme. Que l'on se souvienne de lui n'est pas compatible avec la mission).

Malheureusement, les agents locaux d'HYDRA rattrapent finalement leur retard. Dans les cinq jours qui suivent, Barnes laisse sept méchants éparpillés sur le chemin de Rogers : quatre autour la maison de Wilson (dont un mort. Oups) et trois au Centre. Il se sent mal au sujet de ceux-là - ils ont vraiment bouleversé les vétérans. On peut ajouter une nouvelle raison aux 9 602 autres qui prouvent que les membres d'HYDRA sont des gros connards.

Chacun des corps qu'il laisse, luttant encore ou dans les vapes, énerve un peu plus Rogers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en train de sillonner le salon comme un animal sauvage, hurlant après le pauvre vieux Wilson. Rogers a besoin que quelqu'un le jette au sol et s'asseoit sur lui -

CONTACT

\- mais même Barnes ne pourrait probablement pas l'y retenir.

« Je m'en fous, je me mets à sa recherche, » dit Rogers pour environ la trentième fois.

Et son poing forme un trou dans le mur de Wilson. Putain de merde, Steve.

Au moins cela interpelle assez Rogers pour qu'il sorte sa gigantesque tête de son cul étrangement petit et se tienne correctement pour quelques jours de plus. Barnes aide de son côté en déposant les connards d'HYDRA directement à la caserne des pompiers locale (elle est plus proche que le commissariat de police). Mais bien entendu, il fallait qu'ils appellent le FBI, qui, à son tour, appelle Rogers qui se retrouve à nouveau tout énervé. Wilson est malin, pourtant : il a fait promettre à Rogers de n'aller nulle part tant que le trou dans le mur n'est pas rebouché ET repeint.

'Putain, ils sont comme des cafards' pense Barnes un matin alors qu'un autre tueur essaie d'entrer discrètement dans la maison de Wilson, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose dans la haie de beaucoup plus dangereux que des branches mangeuses de cheveux.

C'est une femme cette fois, pas aussi impressionnante que la rousse (non pas qu'il allait admettre ça à voix haute) avec un nombre important d'objets acérés sur elle et du genre incapable de rester immobile.

« Mec, ça souffle dehors, » dit Wilson, en regardant dans la direction de la haie.

Merde. Vous allez vous laissez faire, mademoiselle.

Finalement, elle devient flasque, et Barnes reprend sa routine: lier les poignets, les chevilles, mettre un bâillon, juste au cas où. Mais où la déposer de manière à ce qu'elle n'énerve pas Steve.

Il va peut-être commencer à les jeter dans la rivière.

Ou à les envoyer à Dale. Ha !


	13. Se faire des alliés

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme annoncé depuis quelques jours sur ma page Facebook, aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre de This, you protect.

Il est plein de aie et de ouille lui aussi, mais Barnes fait un nouveau pas vers la guérison et se fait un allié. Ou pas. Qui sait avec elle ?

Plein de bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et donc sa vie se résume à courir en cercle autour du National Mall comme un idiot, à se cacher dans la haie, et à attraper par la gorge des gens avec des badges en forme de pieuvre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les pommes. Barnes s'accroche aux petits bouts de bonheur qu'il achète au Starbuck. Rogers est encore en train de trépigner dans le logement de Wilson comme si quelqu'un avait craché dans son café.

Attends. Est ce qu'il boit du café au moins ? Barnes a vu Rogers au Starbuck une seule fois. Barnes se souvient (hé oui mon pote, quatre semaines entières de souvenirs personnels, disponibles à n'importe quel moment) du mal de crâne et de la fatigue quand il est en manque de café. Analyse : Rogers a besoin de café pour combattre son humeur grincheuse.

Wilson fait du café tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le bois pas, Steve . C'est quoi ton problème.

Être au beau milieu d'un dilemme idiot avec une solution évidente (boire du café = se remonter le moral, ça a été démontré) est le moment parfait pour que Rogers reçoive un coup de téléphone de la rouquine. Parce qu'elle a un timing fantastique à ce point.

« Steve, » dit elle avec une voix qui immobilise Steve et envoie l'estomac de Barnes dans ses talons, « J'ai trouvé où ils le gardaient. Bâtiment national de Washington, entre la 14ème et F. »

Rogers tremble.

Pas moyen, Rogers. Non.

À ÉVITER

Carrément, à éviter. Si le dossier l'a bouleversé, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il jette un coup d'œil au caisson cryogénique. Ou à la chaise. Voir ces équipements provoquera une douleur émotionnelle. Non compatible avec la mission.

PROTÉGER

Obtempérer.

Sauf que. Avec Rogers, il y a toujours un 'sauf que'. Il est déjà en train de traverser la maison à la vitesse grand V, criant après Wilson de prendre les dernières informations, et il va être dehors en moins de deux minutes.

Non. Comment tu arrêtes ce gars ?

CONTACT

À part comme ça.

Si seulement il avait un agent HYDRA inconscient stocké dans la haie. Il pourrait le balancer devant la porte de Wilson et espérer que Rogers trébuche sur lui.

Mais il a une seconde solution : sur le chemin vers sa base, Barnes se glisse dans le garage de Wilson et crève les roues arrières de sa voiture.

Ça lui fait gagner assez de temps pour que son cerveau se réveille. Il est habillé et se dirige vers le sud avec le vélo emprunté à Wilson alors que Wilson et Rogers sont encore dans le garage et rivalisent d'imagination pour démontrer dans quel corps de l'armée tu apprends le plus de jurons, l'Air Force ou l'armée de Terre.

Amateurs. S'ils veulent vraiment jouer à ça, ils doivent apprendre le russe.

« Tu peux emprunter mon vélo, » dit Wilson.

Ricane. Merci.

« Il est juste … putain de merde. »

« Viens ici. »

« Tu viens juste de soulever ma voiture. »

« Change. La roue. »

« Tu viens juste de soulever ma voiture ! »

« Juste l'arrière. Dépêche toi. »

Et ça donne assez de temps à Barnes pour arriver (légèrement essoufflé) à Lower Senate Park, qui grouille d'agents en costumes sombres pas du tout discret équipés d'oreillettes. Parfait.

Il dépose le vélo, la veste et la casquette et s'éloigne de 100 m en courant. Il secoue ses cheveux, sort un flingue, et quitte sa cachette. Il n'a même pas besoin de se rappeler de froncer les sourcils - parce que cette saleté de soleil est dans ses yeux. Et aussi, parce qu'il n'a pas porté la veste en kevlar depuis des semaines. Comparée aux vêtements doux qu'il porte habituellement, elle est vraiment, vraiment inconfortable. Putain, elle pèse une tonne.

Barnes reste debout plissant des yeux en plein soleil durant 76 secondes entières avant que quelqu'un s'arrête et le pointe du doigt. Il attend jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mecs en costume le remarque, puis il part en courant. Il zigzague jusqu'aux arbres, et il remet la veste et la casquette, range le pistolet, et s'éloigne lentement à vélo avant que son téléphone ne sonne avec un appel entrant pour Rogers.

« Les scanners de la police deviennent cinglés, » dit une voix de femme, « suspect mâle avec un pistolet au Lower Senate Park, longs cheveux foncés, vêtements noirs, bras en métal. »

« Changement de plan, Sam. »

Le succès fait tellement de bien.

Il ne veut pas retourner dans la banque. Rien que regarder le bâtiment rend la mâchoire douloureuse, et la sueur qui le recouvre n'est pas seulement due au trajet. Ce serait mieux de quitter cet endroit. De choisir 'supprimer' comme avec le dossier, de fermer cette porte dans son esprit.

Mais Rogers ne va pas rester longtemps loin d'ici, et il ne peut pas voir cet endroit. Ça va lui faire du mal.

PROTÉGER

Obtempérer.

Argh, l'odeur du bâtiment le rend nauséeux. Et la manière dont il connaît le chemin est inquiétant - il sait qu'il faut prendre les escaliers qui montent et ensuite utiliser le dernier ascenseur à gauche pour aller jusqu'au sous-sol.

C'est sombre et apparemment désert, avec des chaises tombées au sol et des papiers éparpillés un peu partout. Les faux banquiers d'HYDRA se sont dispersés à la première opportunité. Les sales petits pleurnichards.

Mais la lumière du hall du sous-sol est allumée. Le gris des couloirs fait claquer ses dents. Chaque pas vers l'avant lui demande de la volonté. Chaque pas en avant est pour Steve. Il peut aller dans cette pièce et la détruire. C'est la mission. Il peut. Et il va.

Ho putain de merde, il y a la rousse.

84 secondes

« Je ne baisserai pas mon arme le premier. »

Elle cligne des yeux, comme si elle pensait qu'ils avaient gelé ses cordes vocales ou quelque chose du genre. Elle range son pistolet. Barnes fait de même. Mais il ne s'approche pas d'elle plus que nécessaire. Elle est super calme, pourtant. Barnes la fixe tellement fort que ses temples lui font mal et elle a juste l'air de s'ennuyer.

Tâche programmée : apprendre une expression comme ça.

Il n'a pas le temps de rester à l'observer toute la journée, même si la fixer lui donne autre chose à regarder que la chaise. La chaise est une masse informe entourée de ténèbres dans sa vision périphérique.

Les yeux. Non, putain de merde, _ses_ yeux.

Ne veulent pas la regarder.

Commençons par quelque chose de plus simple, alors.

Il s'écarte d'un pas et détruit une paire d'écrans et de pieds à perfusion. Romanoff reste sans bouger et observe. Quand Barnes s'approche (prudemment) pour démonter un autre ordinateur, elle s'éloigne de lui. Ils font le tour de la salle de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que le sol craque à cause de toute les petites pièces de plastique et de métal qui le recouvrent et qu'il ne reste que l'alcôve avec le caisson cryogénique et la chaise. Elle se tient à côté. Il lui fait geste de se pousser et elle bouge.

Barnes ne veut pas aller dans ce petit espace avec Romanoff dans son dos.

Il ne veut pas aller dans cet espace tout court.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-elle.

Analyse : pas de marqueurs vocaux d'agression. Elle semble juste curieuse.

« Je vais les détruire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarde. Elle porte des vêtements civils, majoritairement noirs, mais le flingue qu'elle avait pointé sur lui 6 minutes auparavant n'est pas le seul qu'elle détient. Briefing de mission ne lui donne aucun autre détail que 'problèmes' ce qui indique une probabilité de 92% qu'elle possède d'autres armes, probablement étranges, cachées sur elle. Elle se tient appuyée sur un seul pied, prête à bouger, mais elle le regarde avec des yeux assurés et une tête penchée sur le côté.

D'un côté, (1) il la déteste et (2) elle a donné à Rogers le dossier qui l'a fait souffrir. D'un autre côté, elle est clairement du côté de Rogers.

Possible allié opérationnel ?

CONFIRMATION. RÉTICENT.

Yep. C'est dégoûtant.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle peut savoir pour sa surveillance rapprochée.

« Au cas où Rogers trouve cet endroit, « dit-il, et il entre dans l'alcôve.

Le coffre. Le tuyau. Les chaînes accrochées au sol, pour quand il était. Quand il était.

PROTÉGER.

Il serre les dents si fort qu'elles craquent. Obtempérer.

Pour quand ces bâtards de tortionnaires se sentaient de l'attacher. Pour aucune raison.

Il arrache les chaînes du sol, les enroule autour de son poing métallique, et frappe le caisson. La vitre se brise au second coup. Ils le regardaient à travers cette vitre. Pensaient à lui comme leur robot, leur expérience. Une fois que les chaînes ont formé un trou, Barnes s'y attaque avec son bras de métal, arrachant et frappant. Le caisson se déchire sous ses poings. Il ne retournera jamais à l'intérieur.

Quand tout ce qu'il reste du coffre est la paroi du fond, Barnes l'attrape avec ses deux mains et arrache le tout du mur, le tord en un tas de débris métalliques. Pour faire bonne mesure, il arrache aussi le tuyau.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » demande la rousse.

Il se tourne pour la regarder et enregistre seulement à ce moment l'augmentation de sa propre respiration et de son rythme cardiaque. La pièce autour de lui est un désastre de métal. Le visage de Romanoff présente la plus petite trace de surprise. Le caisson est parti. Parti.

« Barnes, » dit-il, puis il espère que ce n'est pas une erreur de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que Steve ne voit pas cet endroit, Barnes ? »

Sa voix est si douce que beaucoup de gens l'auraient confondue avec de la gentillesse. Barnes grogne dans sa direction. Termine la tâche. Reste concentré.

Il avance d'un pas lourd vers la chaise. Son estomac a envie de se retourner tout seul. Il y a une petite personne dans sa tête, peut-être ce Bucky, qui veut courir loin d'ici, qui veut trouver un coin sombre pour s'agenouiller et se couvrir la tête. Cette chaise est la raison principale de sa destruction. Le cuir du siège est moucheté par des tâches. Saloperies d'animaux.

Non. L'acte le plus cruel dans le monde animal, c'est un chat qui joue avec une souris. Eux, ce sont des monstres, qui ont extirpé sa personnalité et l'ont laissé avec rien de plus que de la souffrance, et l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui lui manque. Bande de mégalomaniaques, qui essayent de sculpter le monde comme ils le voient, comme s'ils étaient plus intelligents que les gens qui travaillent durement tous les jours, qui mettent à manger sur la table, qui créent des œuvres d'art, qui fondent des familles, qu'elles soient liées par le sang ou pas.

Qui choisissent qui peut vivre ou mourir comme s'ils étaient des dieux. Trouillards, saloperie de couards, qui ne se salissent jamais les mains, qui se placent toujours au dessus et qui se permettent de ressentir du dégoût pour tous les gens décents qu'ils écrasent.

Sale trous-du-cul de nazis qui ne peuvent rien laisser de bon s'épanouir, qui se mêlent toujours de tout et qui tripotent, qui essayent de transformer des personnes en choses. Qui mentent à des gens depuis des années. Qui prétendent aider le monde pendant qu'ils le blessent. Qui mentent à Steve. Qui utilisent Steve comme un pion, comme ils l'ont fait pour lui. Bâtards. Fils de pute.

Barnes essaye d'attraper quelque chose, et sa main se referme sur de l'air. Il cligne des yeux et voit que la chaise est en débris. La chaise est en débris, la gorge est douloureuse, le visage est mouillé. Bizarre.

Romanoff se tient à distance de bras.

« Ne me touche pas, putain. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » dit-elle, et elle recule.

« Barnes, » dit Romanoff, « pourquoi est-ce si important que Steve ne voit pas ces équipements ? »

« Ça va le blesser. »

Elle fronce des sourcils

« Blesser Steve ? »

« Oui. En se basant sur sa réaction au dossier que tu lui as fourni -»

Il la fixe durement, et elle lui sourit, parce qu'elle est une petite peste.

« - il y a une probabilité de 89 % que voir ce matériel lui cause une détresse émotionnelle. »

« Pourquoi est ce que cela t'importe ? »

Barnes frotte ses yeux.

« J'ai une mission. »

Heu. La manière dont elle équilibre son poids. C'est un indice. Tu rêves, jeune fille. Le seul pour lequel je pourrais être un danger, c'est toi.

« Protéger. »

Ça la fait reculer d'un pas.

« Quoi. »

« Protéger Rogers. »

Sa respiration se ralentit jusqu'à son niveau de référence, et les fonctions du cerveau se ré-enclenchent. Ho non. Ho non Barnes, espèce d'idiot.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire. »

Romanoff lève les mains.

« Absolument pas. »

Elle plisse les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ? »

CONTACT

Êtes-vous de mèche l'un avec l'autre.

« La surveillance n'est pas compatible avec une trop grande proximité. »

Est-ce qu'elle rit.

« Je ne sais pas, il me semble que tu peux faire des évaluations plus approfondies en étant proche, » dit-elle.

Elle est déconcertante. Et n'apporte que des problèmes.

« Ben, je suis le chef de mission, et je dis non. »

Maintenant elle rit, c'est certain. C'est super embêtant. Il se jette en avant et la pousse contre le mur. Et la voit enfin montrer son caractère.

« Tu ne lui diras pas un mot. »

La colère disparaît de ses yeux, et elle le regarde avec une expression sereine.

ALLIE OPÉRATIONNEL.

Arg

« Okay, » dit-elle, « ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

Il recule, et elle lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment très douée pour garder des secrets. »

Barnes la croit sur ce point là.

« Pars d'ici, » dit-elle, « il s'avère que Steve est en chemin. »

Barnes court. Il remet l'écouteur, qu'il avait laissé tomber durant sa séance de destruction générale. Il pédale jusqu'à son logement avec la bande son de Wilson et Steve qui arrivent à la banque et disent des choses comme 'bé', 'quoi', et 'Comment' en parlant du carnage.

Romanoff le couvre. Quelle est sa mission d'ailleurs ? Cette femme ne fait aucun sens. Mais elle dit à Wilson et Rogers qu'elle a trouvé la place dans cet état, et elle ne le mentionne pas une seule fois. Rogers lui parle de l'apparition magique de Bucky dans un parc, bizarre, juste deux minutes trop tard, j'espère que je pourrais le sauver, bla-bla-bla.

Romanoff dit, « Ouah Steve. Si seulement tu étais arrivé plus tôt. »

La Mission devient dingue. Il aimerait qu'avec le dossier et la chambre forte de la banque éliminés, les choses se calment et reprenne leur simple rythme routinier. Mais maintenant qu'il connaît sa propre histoire, il sait qu'il n'a jamais eu ce genre de chance.


	14. Retardé

Bonjour tout le monde.

Cette fois, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre toute la journée, je publie au petit matin. Enfin après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, ce n'est pas si tôt que ça.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre, à part que j'aime ce chapitre (sans déconner ^^) et que c'est un tournant dans l'histoire. Et nous allons bientôt entrer dans la meilleure partie de fic et rencontrer les meilleurs OC de tout l'univers. Mais chuuuuuut, va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de les voir.

Merci pour vos lectures et votre enthousiasme à tous lors de chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

PS : le NaNo approche et j'ai laissé une petite question sur ma page Facebook pour vous (cherchez Lanae's world - Fanfiction pour me trouver) et ça m'aiderait beaucoup d'avoir votre avis. Ça serait super sympa de votre part. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Après le 21ème mec d'HYDRA laissé ficelé et tortillant dans le jardin de Wilson, Rogers subit une réinitialisation. Barnes est dans la haie quand elle arrive, il a déjà mangé la moitié d'un sandwich qui tient du miracle (œuf, fromage, épinard et champignon : les légumes sont autorisés dans les sandwichs ! Le futur est génial).

Rogers sort comme une fusée par la porte d'entrée et se plante devant l'homme que Barnes a laissé là (un adversaire qui ne se bat pas à la loyale - Barnes va devoir recoudre sa cuisse gauche et acheter un nouveau jean, merci connard).

Rogers regarde le type de haut, et Barnes peut voir la réinitialisation dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Toute tension le quitte. Rogers se redresse, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient solidement plantés au sol. Il lève le menton, et quand il tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, Barnes voit que le visage de Rogers n'a plus l'expression des semaines précédentes, à savoir des yeux et une bouche grands ouverts. Maintenant son visage est formé de lignes droites : yeux plissés, lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Ce gars a vraiment l'air énervé.

Ça pourrait être mauvais.

Ça pourrait aussi n'être rien.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer, Sam, » dit Rogers après avoir raccroché d'avec la police, avant qu'ils ne viennent chercher le gars déposé devant la maison. Une paire de voisins sont dehors, en train de prendre des photos.

« Ce n'est pas juste de te mettre ainsi en danger. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Steve. Tu sais que je suis avec toi, pour n'importe quoi. »

« Et ce n'est pas juste pour les gens du Centre. »

AFFIRMATION

Affirmation.

« Ok, ça je te l'accorde. Mais tu penses réellement qu'ils arrêteront de rappliquer si tu pars ? Ils sauront toujours que je suis ton ami. »

« Je sais, Sam, et j'en suis désolé. Non - je sais ce que tu vas dire, je ne suis pas en train de prétendre que tu ne t'es pas porté volontaire. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant, Sam, mais j'ai encore le droit d'être navré que tu en paies les conséquences. »

« Tu sais que je le referai sans hésiter. »

« Bien entendu. »

Sérieusement, Rogers. Ce truc que tu as pour les embrassades doit s'arrêter.

« Tu penses aller où ? »

« New York. »

Quoi.

« Je me suis dit que les ressources de Stark allaient m'aider à éliminer définitivement Hydra plutôt que de compter sur le hasard et de les croiser un ou deux à la fois. »

« Ou déposé dans le jardin comme un cadeau. »

« Vrai. Il pourrait m'aider avec ça aussi. »

Rogers, est-ce que c'est un grondement que j'entends. Quel est ton problème, mon pote ? Tu préférerais que je les laisse t'atteindre ? Ingrat.

« Ils ont toujours voulu mon sang. Je pense que les attaques contre toi et le Centre vont diminuer si je pars. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et peut-être que tu accepterais une protection rapproché. »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi. »

« Je sais, Sam, mais pour quelques temps ? Le Centre aussi. Juste pour que je me sente mieux.»

« Okay, mec. Okay. C'est bon. »

« Merci. »

Arrêter les embrassades, nom de dieu, il y a un truc qui s'appelle l'espace personnel, respectez le.

« Tu sais, ça va me manquer de t'avoir ici, Rogers ? Encore que je suppose que ça sera sympa de pouvoir ramener à nouveau un peu de compagnie féminine. »

« Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, Sam, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai pu... Ouai, parfait. Ferme la. »

« Tu es l'invité le plus à cheval sur les bonnes manières que j'ai jamais vu. Ta maman devait être féroce. »

« Elle l'était. »

CONFIRMER

Huh.

Rogers passe 46 minutes au téléphone avec quelqu'un prénommé Stark, qui parle à un volume et à une vitesse qui défie l'entendement. Pendant que l'homme bavarde au sujet de propriétés immobilières et de sa maison en Californie qui est tombée dans l'océan, Barnes confirme grâce à internet qu'il est (a) le robot soviétique de l'équipe de Rogers et (b) le fils de cibles de l'Atout.

Voilà pourquoi il garde ses distances. Tu imagines avoir cette conversation.

…

Tu sais que j'ai raison.

…

CONFIRMER

Ça c'est sûr, confirmer.

Stark est super pénible et ne semble pas avoir besoin de respirer, mais il donne à Rogers des noms hilarants : Papi, Captain Glaçon, Rocket Pop. Comme il est déjà sur internet, Barnes fait des recherches sur ce dernier nom. Dans le futur, même les glaces sont incroyables. Et elles ressemblent vraiment à Steve dans sa tenue de Captain America. C'est drôle. Et probablement délicieux. Les framboises du futur sont apparemment bleues. Super.

« Ton étage n'est pas encore terminé, mais je peux lui donner la priorité et l'avoir prêt pour toi, disons, la semaine prochaine. »

« Mon étage ? »

Adhésion : son étage ?

« Yep, dans la tour Avengers. Est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'ai changé le nom de la tour Stark ? Je l'ai carrément nommé d'après nous. J'ai pensé que maintenant que nous sommes une équipe, nous avons besoin d'un quartier général. Tout le monde a un étage. Sauf moi, j'en ai trois. »

« Tony, je ne vais pas vivre dans ton gratte-ciel. »

« Aller, Cap ! C'est vraiment sympa. Complètement sécurisé, livraison des courses, la salle de gym la plus incroyable au monde. Tous tes meilleurs amis qui vivent à ..»

INCORRECT

Confirmer.

« … ça serait comme une soirée pyjama permanente. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je ne vais pas emménager dans ta tour. »

« Ha ouais, dis moi quel endroit serait mieux et je te dirai pourquoi tu as tort. »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, Tony. À Brooklyn. »

« Oh. Oh. Yeah. Okay. Um. Okay. Tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un de te trouver un endroit convenable ? »

« Bien sûr, ça serait super. Merci. »

« Pas de problème. Mais tu dois venir voir ton étage. »

« Promis. »

Déménager à New York. Formidable. Et le "quelqu'un" de Stark est une femme terriblement efficace qui trouve un loft avec une chambre à Vinegar Hill en quatre jours seulement. Bien évidemment, Barnes a passé tout ce temps à chasser de mauvais gars ici et là, et il a déjà eu du mal à trouver le temps nécessaire afin de proférer une paire de malédictions au sujet de la logistique nécessaire à un déménagement. Urgh.

Même ses missions secondaires sont TRF (Totalement et Royalement Foutues). Rogers finalement (finalement !) trouve l'argent dans son sac, râle sur le fait que c'est certainement la rouquine qui l'a déposé ici (crache), et le donne à Wilson pour ce bon dieu de Centre des vétérans.

« C'est plus de cent dollars, mec, je ne peux pas les prendre. »

« C'est trois cent dollars. Bien entendu que tu peux. J'ai soixante-dix ans de rappels de salaire de l'armée sur mon compte, et ce n'est pas comme si le SHIELD ne payait pas assez. »

C'est quoi soixante-dix ans rappel de salaire. Si tu n'es pas à cours d'argent, pourquoi est ce que tu es si triste, Steve.

Punaise. Après tout ce temps passé avec un thérapeute, tu t'imaginerais qu'il aurait parlé de ses sentiments.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Il y a une fête au Centre, remplie d'embrassades qui finissent par donner une crampe au visage de Barnes à force de le faire tressaillir. Une part du gâteau géant aiderait probablement, mais personne n'amène de gâteau au super garde du corps assis en secret dans un arbre de l'autre côté de la rue. Qui ne va pas initier de contact, ne commence même pas.

CONTACT

La ferme.

La matin de son départ, Rogers est dans le jardin de Wilson, regardant la barrière, la merveilleuse haie, le ciel. Il a toujours son expression de fauteur de trouble sur le visage.

« Bon, retour à New York, » dit-il dans le vide, ainsi qu'à l' espion caché dans la haie.

Enregistrer tâche : surveiller les entretiens que Rogers a avec lui-même. Ils pourraient être signe d'une détresse émotionnelle.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer. Attend...

« J'espère que je vais aimer l'appartement 3D, à Bridge et Water, » ajoute Rogers, regardant dans son verre de jus de fruit.

Ça intéresse qui que tu l'aimes. Tu as plutôt intérêt à espérer que c'est sécurisé, mon pote.

Stark envoie un jet privé pour Rogers. Une femme blonde et Wilson l'accompagnent avec encore plus d'embrassades, pendant que Barnes est accroupi derrière un buisson de l'autre côté du grillage de l'aéroport principal de la capitale. Qui porte apparemment le nom d'un acteur inutile qui a fait des tonnes de films sur la guerre plutôt que de s'y battre, parce que les Américains sont généralement des marioles, comme prouvé par leur héro national.

Barnes regarde à travers la lunette pendant que Rogers monte le petit escalier jusque dans le jet et s'envole.

Putain.


	15. Changer de localisation

Bonjour tout le monde.

À en croire vos réactions et le résultat du petit sondage sur ma page Facebook, vous aimez vraiment cette fiction. C'est vraiment dommage que je sois une méchante fille et que je ne vous fournis qu'un chapitre tous les quinze jours alors que j'ai assez d'avance pour passer à une publication hebdomadaire.

Vous avez le droit de me frapper pour la peine. Enfin pas trop fort quand même, sinon je ne pourrai plus écrire.

Plus sérieusement, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ils me poussent à continuer et à faire de mon mieux. Alors merci à **Hell and Cie** , **Adalas** , **Misatelle** , **Nagron** , **Eli** chérie et ma **Ju** adorée.

J'ai juste un petit message à faire passer à Barnes : moi aussi, je ne comprends pas et je voudrais les lire quand tu les auras trouvées.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Barnes regarde le petit jet s'avancer sur la piste.

Nom de dieu, Rogers. Enregistrer tâche : chercher le moyen de transport optimal pour se rendre à New York.

Les roues de l'avion s'élèvent dans les airs. Barnes se relève du buisson derrière lequel il était caché. D'abord, retour à -

LOCALISER.

Yep, okay.

Retour à -

LOCALISER.

Je travaille dessus.

Retour à -

LOCALISER.

Obtempérer, nom de dieu, je dois-

LOCALISER.

Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

LOCALISER.

L'Impératif de mission hurle sa litanie durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la planque. Quand il y arrive, tout le côté droit supérieur de son crâne et son oeil sont envahis par la douleur. Les bruits imaginaires d'un crash d'avion empêchent toute pensée. Sa main droite tremble.

La tâche qui consiste à trouver un moyen de transport aurait dû durer 23 minutes mais elle en prend 50 : il doit s'arrêter souvent afin de secouer la tête comme un chien. Voler semble trop compliqué quand tu n'as pas un magicien milliardaire qui envoie des avions pour toi : il y a un nombre infini de régulations au sujet du nombre et de la taille des sacs et du volume des bouteilles de shampoing autorisées. Et aussi des absurdités à propos d'enlever ses chaussures. S'il n'y avait pas les hurlements à l'intérieur de sa tête, Barnes aimerait lire les données sociologiques qui ont permis de conclure que des pieds nus permettent une augmentation de la sécurité, parce que ça semble ridicule.

Le téléphone vibre : Rogers à attérit à Teterboro. Il envoie un message à Wilson et lui parle de son arrivée sans problème. Puis, « en route pour Brooklyn. Un peu nerveux. »

Nerveux à propos de quoi, Steve. Qu'est ce que tu prépares? Le besoin d'information devient crucial.

LOCALISER.

Sans déconner, connard.

PRIORITÉ LOCALISER.

Chaque ordre et maintenant accompagné d'un battement de paupière, Barnes ressent de la sympathie pour chacune des cibles de l'Atout qui a fini avec un couteau planté dans l'oeil. Et un peu de jalousie aussi, parce qu'au moins, ils ont eu le droit de mourir.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, il se frappe lui-même la tête. Tristement, même la meilleure des programmations ne transforme pas les humains en machine récalcitrante sur laquelle il suffit de taper pour qu'elle refonctionne.

Ce n'est pas juste. Et aussi : Aïe.

« Ça va marcher, » répond Wilson à Rogers. « D'autant plus si j'ai raison et que c'est une horrible idée. »

Qu'est-ce qui va marcher, Rogers. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as un autre plan que celui de rester assis tranquillement derrière une porte ultra sécurisée. Pas de plan, Steve. Pas de plan.

Aidez moi, héros de la Révolution. La situation est critique.

Il choisit le train pour la simple raison qu'il y a une version express qui arrive plus de deux heures avant ses équivalents en bus. Ensuite, c'est le grand nettoyage : il essuie toutes les surfaces de la planque. Il laisse les trois coussins démolis les uns au dessus des autres sur la table de la cuisine, en compagnie de 40 dollars. Il remet l'affiche « À vendre » dans le jardin. Il traverse la haie (au revoir haie, c'était sympa de te connaître) et pose le vélo de Wilson contre le flanc de la maison. Après 33 minutes exténuantes dédiées au rangement et au nettoyage, il a un sac de sport géant rempli d'armes, d'argent, et de ses quelques vêtements et un second sac contenant son ordinateur et les carnets de Rogers. Ils sont tous les deux faciles à trainer dans le bus local en direction de la gare.

Quand il sort du bus à Union Station, son mal de crâne lui donne envie de démolir les murs. Il est à deux doigts de grogner contre le guichetier parce qu'il prend 29 secondes de trop pour prendre son argent et imprimer un ticket. Il arrive à ne pas démembrer chaque crétin qui hurle dans un téléphone uniquement parce qu'il y a du café à la gare. Magnifique, magnifique café. Un supplément de crème fouettée calme même l'Impératif de mission. Pour 2,1 minutes.

Le train est loin d'être optimal. C'est un tube de métal clos. C'est un tube de métal clos rempli de gens. Probabilité que l'un d'entre eux soit un agent actif d'HYDRA : faible. Mais ils le bousculent sur le quai. Barnes n'a eu aucun contact non souhaité depuis la réinitialisation. Bon d'accord, la plupart de ceux qu'il a accepté ont été violents, mais il les avait choisis. Ces personnes lui rentrent dedans comme s'ils ne le remarquaient même pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne réalise qu'avec la plus légère perte de contrôle de sa part, ils se retrouveraient séparés de leur bras. Ou de leur vie.

Ils le bousculent durant la montée dans le train, et ils ne gardent pas leurs putain de coudes à l'intérieur de leur siège. Si cinq de ses collègues passagers sont heurtés plus fort que nécessaire avec le sac de sport, ben. Son boulot c'est de trouver Rogers et de le garder en sécurité. Pas d'être sympa.

L'espace confiné - le métal et les fenêtres arrondis - ressemble trop au caisson pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Et en plus, il est forcé de le partager. Le conducteur du train a réglé la ventilation sur congélation (merci, ça m'aide tellement), mais son corps est moite de transpiration. Chaque wagon contient une moyenne de 45 personnes, 89% d'entre eux sont occupés sur des appareils électroniques, dont 62 % discutent au téléphone. Leurs conversations se superposent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se confondent. Les sièges ne procurent que 11 cm d'espace entre chacun d'entre eux.

Il remonte deux wagons et reste debout à regarder un siège vide du côté de l'allée. La personne assise à la fenêtre secoue sa tête au rythme d'une musique inaudible pendant qu'il regarde une vidéo sur une tablette, qu'il envoie des messages depuis son téléphone et qu'il mange un gros paquet de quelque chose appelé « Doritos », et, il est à deux doigts de faire tomber une canette de quelque chose censée être bue par des monstres si on doit en croire son nom.

Barnes s'éloigne.

Le premier wagon du train a une pancarte le proclamant « Espace calme ». Le calme est la seule chose - autre que 1. Localiser Rogers, 2. Enfermer Rogers dans une pièce sans fenêtre et 3. Garder HYDRA et tous leurs méchants amis loin de cette porte - qui semble attirante pour le moment. Pas de bousculade. Pas de contact. Juste du silence, comme dans la planque. Pour s'asseoir et boire un café, pendant que les kilomètres défilent jusqu'à New York.

Pour une fois, une chose est exactement ce qu'elle proclame. L'espace calme est bondé mais silencieux. Il y a un siège du côté de l'allée au tout début du wagon, avec de la place sur l'étagère au dessus pour y mettre son sac. L'homme contre la fenêtre est endormi. Barnes se laisse tomber dans le siège. Il a du café et 3,5 heures à attendre.

LOCALISER

Obtempérer. Dans 3,5 heures.

Et, miracle des miracles, l'Impératif de mission se tait. Dans le silence du wagon, Barnes boit son café et feuillette les carnets de Rogers. La douleur dans sa tête est déjà en train de disparaître. Les muscles de son cou se détendent. Les dessins de New York sont familiers, mais seulement de manière abstraite, comme un briefing qui consisterait uniquement en une suite de photos. Il manque des informations pour savoir si les dessins reflètent l'actuel paysage urbain. Les vidéos en ligne ont suggéré qu'entre les décennies et l'invasion des lézards de l'espace, la ville à beaucoup changé depuis que le Bucky de Rogers y vivait. Une mise à jour des informations est nécessaire. Hé, la mise à jour est prévue pour bientôt. Mais les dessins calment son esprit. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne décrit la mission, ils ont été fait par lui. Ils permettent un point de contact jusqu'à ce que la surveillance soit rétablie.

Barnes a examiné les carnets assez souvent et 52 minutes sont suffisantes pour inscrire leur contenu dans sa mémoire à court terme. Encore deux heures à attendre. Combien de temps est nécessaire en moyenne pour transférer les souvenirs de la mémoire à court terme vers celle à long terme ?

Barnes lit, sur son téléphone, un article au sujet de la mémoire. L'article mentionne souvent des lunettes mais il n'a rien à dire au sujet de cerveaux qui récupèrent de décennies de manipulation. L'article ne prend que 136 secondes à lire. Il soupire. Ça ne lui donne rien d'applicable à son cas. Sa vision est adéquate pour mener à bien la mission. Il n'a pas besoin d'acheter de système de correction de la vue, encore moins de se rappeler où il les a mis.

Il enfonce les carnets dans les lambeaux sales de son sac. Étant donné ses estimations sur la durée de son assignement (des décennies, voire pour toujours), des dispositions doivent être trouvées afin d'éventuellement reconstituer ses réserves d'argent. Vivre dans une misère noire est acceptable à moyen terme, mais la poussière corrode. À un moment, il va avoir besoin d'un nouveau sac. De nouveaux habits. D'un endroit où dormir qui soit assez proche pour capter le signal des mouchards qui collent mais qui soit quand même en intérieur.

Argh. Déménager est pénible. Merci beaucoup, Steve.

Les arbres changent de couleur au fur et à mesure que le train voyage vers le nord, du vert des débuts, ils passent ensuite à un mélange de rouge/orange/jaune et de marron. C'est. Joli.

Les dessins dans les carnets sont fait uniquement au crayon, avec des nuances de gris sur le papier. Requête : est-ce que Rogers fait des dessins en couleur. Si oui, Barnes lui suggère un sujet : des arbres d'automne.

Le nord veut dire le froid. Son corps connaît le froid comme une punition. D'un autre côté, la chaleur est inconfortable. Ses missions antérieures l'ont forcé à passer du temps dans des conditions défavorables. Barnes a supprimé les données du dossier, mais il les a quand même lues. Il sait qu'il a passé du temps dans l'Hindu Kush en Afghanistan, dans le désert du Koweit. New York en hiver ne peut pas être si terrible. Même si le briefing de mission télécharge la sensation de pieds douloureux et de nez qui coule. Il est possible que le Bucky de Rogers soit une sorte de mauviette.

Barnes voit la ville apparaître, disparaître, puis réapparaître à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le train passe un virage, et l'horizon montre un mélange de silhouettes verticales grises. C'est la ville de New York. La tâche sur la droite doit être Brooklyn.

Très loin dans le passé de ce corps, bien au delà de tous ses autres souvenirs de cette ville, il appelait cet endroit _sa maison_.


	16. Explorer

Hello tout le monde.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez la forme.

Ici tout va bien, c'est le NaNo et j'aime tellement ces mois-là que ça me colle le moral au beau fixe. Ceux qui aiment cette série seront content d'apprendre que j'ai attaqué la traduction de la seconde fic et qu'elle sera donc publiée dès que celle-ci sera terminée. En novembre si je garde cette vitesse de publication.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos lectures et à **Hell and Cie** , **Misatelle** , **Clairaice** , **Eli** , **Adalas** et **Nagron** pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

La rencontre de Barnes avec New York est ... enfin je vous laisse découvrir. Même si ceux qui suivent ma page Facebook et ont lu l'extrait de la semaine doivent déjà se douter de ce qui s'y passe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Winter « Atout » Barnes (anciennement Soldat) n'aime pas New York.

C'est bruyant.

C'est surpeuplé.

L'odeur est horrible.

Penn Station est énorme : le bruit de la foule résonne à travers l'immense espace, l'effet empiré par les annonces pré-enregistrées. De nombreuses personnes le touchent avec leurs coudes ou leurs sacs. Il y en a même deux qui lui marchent sur les pieds. Et tous - la plupart - heu certains - de ses couteaux sont rangés dans son sac, trop loin pour un accès immédiat.

Poignarder des civils n'est pas compatible avec la mission.

Briser les os des civils n'est pas compatible avec la mission.

Hurler sur des civils n'est pas compatible avec la mission.

Effrayer des civils est… à la limite de l'acceptable.

Sauf que personne ne semble préoccupé par ses grondements. Six personnes grognent en retour. C'est. Déconcertant.

À l'extérieur, le trottoir est tout aussi surpeuplé. Les gens marchent d'un pas rapide, coincés entre des entrées d'immeuble d'un côté et des arbres ou des piles d'ordures de l'autre. Un crétin essaie de se déplacer vers l'ouest au milieu de la foule qui se dirige vers l'est; on dirait qu'il essaie de nager, les bras écartés pendant que les New-Yorkais l'insultent. Une petite vieille balance son sac et atteint le pauvre type directement dans le ventre. Barnes pourrait aimer ces gens s'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux.

Il n'a besoin de parcourir que deux pâtés de maisons avant d'atteindre à la sixième avenue, mais une fois arrivé, Barnes est pratiquement content de pouvoir s'échapper en sous-sol.

Il y découvre que la station de métro n'est pas une amélioration. Toutes ses trajectoires de fuite sont bloquées par la foule. La signalétique n'est pas claire. Tout le monde semble ennuyé par la taille de son sac, et dix-sept personnes font des commentaires à son sujet. Sa respiration augmente de 8%. Analyse : c'est un pic d'adrénaline. Où est ce putain de train F.

Après douze minutes, Barnes aperçoit un train, avec la lettre F affichée dessus, entrer dans la station. Il court vers le quai, bousculant cinq personnes sur le chemin et répond à chaque injure qu'il reçoit par une des siennes, même celle en polonais. Parce qu'apparemment, il connaît le polonais.

Le métro est lui aussi bondé, bruyant, et il pue, il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir facilement. Il voyage dans l'obscurité durant deux arrêts avant que Barnes ne réalise qu'il est dans celui qui se dirige vers le nord.

Oh, il en mériterait une.

REFUSER.

Soupirer.

Il sort du wagon à la station suivante et fait le tour pour prendre le train dans le sens inverse. Un groupe de jeunes hommes tapent sur des pots de peintures comme si c'était des tambours. Leurs mains bougent avec une vitesse impressionnante, et la boite devant eux est à moitié pleine de billets et de pièces. Mais le son se réverbère dans la station déjà bruyante, jusqu'à ce que toutes les ondes sonores se mélangent et que de la douleur derrière son oeil droit s'éveille a à nouveau.

Le train met 8 minutes à arriver. Durant les 4 premières minutes, Barnes se concentre afin d'éliminer le bruit et les conversations autour de lui. Les deux minutes suivantes, il regarde son téléphone mais ne parvint pas à le forcer à trouver une connexion en sous-sol. Les deux dernières minutes, Barnes est convaincu que le train vers le sud n'arrivera jamais, qu'il va devoir marcher vers East River à travers une foule sans fin, et qu'il va devoir ensuite nager jusqu'à Brooklyn. Et ça va lui prendre si longtemps que Rogers va certainement faire quelque chose de colossalement idiot et être mort quand Barnes arrivera enfin.

Le train s'arrête, juste à temps pour lui éviter de vomir sur les voies et de faire tomber quelques civils en courant sur toute la longueur de Manhattan.

Il est trop tendu pour s'asseoir. Il reste debout, pressé contre les parois du wagon, le sac de sport derrière ses jambes, appuyé contre la vitre rayée et inutile. Il a mal à la mâchoire à force de regarder l'obscurité, entrecoupée de quelques ampoules nues, qui défile derrière la fenêtre de l'autre côté. Il n'y a aucun moyen de rendre le voyage supportable, il est sous terre, dans le noir, sans échappatoire. Il n'y aucune musique sur son téléphone capable de le distraire des lourds bruits des roues sur les rails et de l'odeur de grandes quantités de très vieille urine.

Il y a soixante-trois adultes dans le wagon et douze enfants. Un des enfants est tout juste un nourrisson. Un autre est assis dans une énorme poussette, alors même qu'ils est clairement assez vieux pour marcher. Une troisième est dans la période floue qui se situe entre huit et douze ans, elle serre très fort la manche de l'homme assis à côté d'elle, visiblement malade avec ses yeux rouges. Neuf sont de jeunes adolescents. On est mardi, 3:08 de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en cours ?

Quatorze des adultes sont des personnes âgées. Les quarante-six restants sont en âge de travailler. Vingt-neuf femmes, vingt hommes. Onze hommes ont de longues barbes en bataille et portent des pantalons encore plus moulant que son jean noir, ce que Barnes n'aurait jamais cru possible. L'un d'entre eux a les cheveux retenus en une petite boule à l'arrière de son crâne. Barnes lève sa main de chair et touche la queue de cheval qui sort de sa casquette. Il y en a peut-être assez pour faire une petite boule. Les cheveux, c'est compliqué.

Le train fait une embardée, et la fragile barre qu'il tient dans sa main de métal se déforme. Personne d'autre dans le wagon ne lève la tête - même pas le gamin.

Prendre trois inspirations.

Le tunnel à l'extérieur de la fenêtre est très sombre, et il n'y a eu aucun arrêt depuis 6 minutes. Le tunnel est sombre. Le wagon est petit et bondé. L'air à l'intérieur a été respiré par toutes les personnes qui l'occupent, qui sont toutes assises trop proche. C'est bruyant, à causes des conversations téléphoniques, des bruits de la rame, et la musique audible à travers les écouteurs. Ils ne réalisent pas les dommages qu'ils font à leur ouïe.

C'est trop bruyant. Trop bondé. Trop de lumières fluorescentes qui rendent l'extérieur du wagon encore plus sombre. La vieille dame avec le chapeau vert le fixe. Augmentation du rythme cardiaque. La barre de métal est pratiquement coupée en deux. Augmentation de la transpiration. Le wagon a, objectivement, diminué de taille. Il y a des armes dans le sac. Il peut créer un trou dans la paroi, il peut tirer-

Le tunnel à l'extérieur s'illumine, et le train ralentit alors qu'il entre dans une station. Le sang qui bat dans ses oreilles empêche Barnes d'entendre l'annonce, mais il voit un panneau : York Street. Il fonce.

La station est encore en sous-sol, toujours brutalement éclairée, toujours bruyante et bondée. Mais il y a de l'espace pour respirer, bouger. Il y a des signes qui indiquent les sorties.

Il monte quatre-vingt-deux marches jusqu'à la surface, jusqu'à ce que le sac de sport semble lourd, même pour son bras de métal. Mais chaque pas amène un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, une respiration plus calme. Au sommet des escaliers, il s'arrête avec le visage tourné vers le ciel et respire jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne lui donne plus l'impression qu'elle va se détacher et s'enfuir.

Il regarde autour de lui - les rues sont moins peuplées, les bâtiments plus petits. Il y a moins de voitures qui klaxonnent. Il ouvre le plan sur son téléphone, celui avec le petit point bleu qui clignote, et suit une route vers le nord-est. Des arbres chétifs longent le trottoir. Les bâtiments sont plus vieux : des maisons rangées comme des boîtes avec des magasins au rez-de-chaussée, d'anciens entrepôts. Il tourne sur Bridge.

Une jeune fille passe devant lui sur une bicyclette bleue pâle, elle porte une robe, un gilet, et une écharpe sur ses cheveux. Durant un instant, le monde bascule, et Barnes entend de la musique, se sent plus léger sur son flanc gauche. Le Briefing de mission télécharge - il se souvient - un jour d'automne, une clochette sur une bicyclette.

Il peut sentir la rivière dans l'air. Il peut entendre des gens parler à travers leurs fenêtres ouvertes, un enfant supplie de pouvoir sortir. Un magasin au coin d'une rue a mis des cartons pleins de fruits sur le trottoir. C'est Brooklyn. Il ne déteste pas cet endroit. Il y a un Starbuck à trois blocs de la gare. Près de sa destination finale, il y a un café appelé Pronom - un stupide nom, mais l'odeur qui sort de la porte ouverte est définitivement du café, donc le nom n'est pas si important.

Le bâtiment de Bridge et Water est clairement un ancien entrepôt, avec ses briques rouges et ses joints verts, et des fenêtres partout. Ça semble sympa, mais c'est un risque à moins que Rogers puisse être incité à remplacer ses carreaux par des vitres blindées.

Rogers ! Barnes, espèce de crétin.

Il met les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

« -beaucoup d'argent juste pour un canapé. »

Barnes lâche le sac au sol et s'assied dessus. Ses genoux ont arrêté de fonctionner pour le moment. Les armes ne forment pas un siège confortable.

« Oui, je suppose, » dit Rogers à la femme qui lui parle, elle n'est pas Rogers et par conséquent, est sans intérêt.

MISSION

L'impératif de mission a pratiquement soupiré cette fois.

PROTÉGER

Obtempérer.

Aller debout Barnes, tu es de retour en service.

Barnes se tient sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble de Rogers, il observe les fenêtres, essayant de déterminer quel appartement est le 3D. Le signal des équipements de surveillance est fort. Rogers est proche.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, » dit Rogers, « je pensais, qu'après l'invasion, je voudrais être aussi loin d'ici que possible. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. »

« A cause d'Hydra, » dit la femme.

« Exactement. »

MENSONGE

Confirmer

Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Rogers.

Le klaxon d'un camion retentit. Barnes l'entend à la fois dans l'écouteur et en temps réel. Il s'éloigne du bord du trottoir, vers le bâtiment dans son dos. Le magasin de chaussures a un auvent qui procure de l'ombre. À côté du magasin, il y a escalier qui monte vers un appartement et un jardin - il recule, mais juste assez pour pouvoir continuer à observer.

Rogers émerge d'un magasin un demi-pâté de maison plus loin, accompagnée par une jeune femme avec un portfolio et des lunettes qui lui donnent un air sévère. Rogers a mis la veste en cuir, bien joué.

« Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez pas rester à la Tour ce soir, » dit la femme, » comme vous n'avez pas de meubles. »

Rogers rit, et Barnes doit s'asseoir sur les marches en béton. Ses genoux pourraient être défectueux.

APPROUVER.

Confirmer.

« Passer la nuit à l'abri et sur un sol en bois est bien mieux que beaucoup de places où j'ai du dormir. »

Le briefing de mission - la mémoire précise :

Un col de montagne enneigé, sans tente.

N'importe où proche de Dugan (ronflements).

Un fossé plein de boue.

Un matelas datant approximativement du temps des Pyramides, à la fois rempli de puces et dont la paille en sortait.

Confirmer. Ça rendrait presque le caisson agréable.

« Ça va aller, » dit Rogers, « je ne peux pas en faire ma maison si je n'y vis pas. »

Ils marchent vers la face Nord de l'immeuble Bridge and Water pour y entrer. Barnes se souvient de ne pas se déplacer accroupi comme s'il était toujours dans la haie et marche comme une personne normale.

Il patiente du côté Nord du bâtiment, et ses quatre minutes d'observation sont récompensées par la vision de Rogers se tenant devant une des grandes fenêtres juste dans le coin Nord-Ouest. Ce n'est pas vraiment une belle vue : des bâtiments, pour la plupart, et les grues du chantier naval encore plus loin vers le Nord-Ouest.

Barnes se tourne et examine le bâtiment dans son dos. Il est laid : il est vert petit pois sur le côté Est et rose sur sa façade Nord. Incroyable. Il a peur de regarder les autres faces, mais il est logique de penser qu'elles sont oranges et violettes. Eurgh.

L'immeuble au nord est fabriqué avec la même brique rouge que le bâtiment de Rogers, mais il est défraîchi et miteux, pas encore réhabilité. Un vieil homme plié en deux traîne un caddie bancal jusqu'à l'entrée. L'homme galère 11,6 minutes avec ses clefs et a besoin de deux fois plus de temps avant de forcer son chariot à rentrer. Les fenêtres de l'immeuble sont petites et crasseuses. L'endroit est un taudis. Mais Barnes le trouve plus attractif que le bâtiment criard à l'Ouest. Un taudis est un bon camouflage. Les yeux des gens glissent dessus.

Barnes observe pendant que le soleil se couche et que les ombres s'allongent, transformant les fenêtres tournées vers l'Ouest en miroirs. La rue est sombre. Rogers dit au revoir à la femme sur le pas de la porte, puis rentre dans son appartement. Le téléphone de Barnes vibre dans sa poche - Rogers commande à manger.

Rien de mauvais n'est arrivé.

Déménagement achevé.

CONFIRMER.


	17. Procéder avec précaution

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis actuellement en vacances chez ma mère et vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir chapitre. Entre l'emploi du temps de ministre qui m'est imposé et le fait que je ne retrouvais pas login et mot de passe, vous étiez à deux doigts de devoir attendre mon retour à la maison.

Ça aurait été trop dommage, surtout qu'on arrive enfin à ma partie préférée de la fic, et qu'on va commencer à rencontrer les anciens.

Je suis pressée mais pas au point de ne pas remercier mes adorables revieweurs : **Misatelle** , **Clairaice** , **Hell and Cie** et **Nagron** , ainsi que mes deux guests.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Barnes s'installe dans un coin sombre sous l'auvent du magasin. Il s'asseoit sur le sac de sport et se languit d'un sandwich au fromage grillé, d'un café. Les barres protéinées sont en miettes après un mois dans le sac. Son corps est fatigué à cause du stress de la journée. C'est reposant de rester assis dans l'obscurité et d'observer, même si c'est une attente sans sandwich.

C'est aussi une étape nécessaire. Les appartements s'allument autour de lui - celui de Rogers, bien entendu, et beaucoup d'autres. Mais pas les trois fenêtres immédiatement au Sud. Il regarde pendant trois heures, alors que les lumières s'allument et s'éteignent. Et à la fin, la majorité sont coupées.

Le livreur est venu et reparti, suivi par des sons étouffés et des bruits provenant des équipements de surveillance. A 11H19, Rogers reste devant sa fenêtre pendant 8,3 minutes avant d'éteindre. Il y a des bruissements, le son d'un objet dur (supposition : un genou ou un coude) contre un sol en parquet, et des parasites, comme si la veste en cuir était roulée en boule.

« Oh woah, » murmure Steve à lui-même, « c'est pire que dans mon souvenir. »

Est-ce qu'il y a du chauffage. Rogers a besoin de rester au chaud. Rogers a besoin de dormir. Une quantité de sommeil appropriée est nécessaire pour une santé optimale.

Barnes a une paire de lunette à vision nocturne dans le sac, fourni à tous ses membres actifs par HYDRA. Mais Rogers n'est pas visible depuis la rue, alors qu'il est couché sur le sol, trois étages au dessus. Le seul son qui perdure est une musique douce, quelque chose au sujet d'une forêt en Norvège.

Besoin de monter. Abris souhaité.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer

Barnes fait le tour de l'immeuble miteux. Seulement deux fenêtres ont de la lumière, une au second étage et une autre au quatrième.

La porte d'entrée est ancienne, avec un panneau de verre trop large pour apporter une sécurité satisfaisante. La serrure lui demande une minute entière pour être forcée juste parce qu'elle est rouillée et que ses barillets sont tordus. Elle a besoin de graphite. Ce n'est pas une surprise que le vieil homme ait eu des problèmes.

À l'intérieur, le bâtiment sent la moisissure et la poussière. L'odeur amène de très vieux échos-souvenirs, accompagnés d'une sensation de plafonds hauts et de ventre vide. Un garçon chétif avec un œil au beurre noir, la structure générale du visage et sa coloration sont cohérents avec. Rogers ? Avant qu'il ne devienne un rat de laboratoire, pendant l'enfance.

Le musée a des photos de Rogers avant la guerre, les yeux vides et chétif, avec une liste de problèmes assez longue pour lui garantir une place définitive à l'hôpital.

Où était la personne-Bucky quand ils ont fait changer Rogers.

Est-ce qu'ils ont mis Rogers sur une chaise, pour lui donner la taille d'un rocher.

La rampe sous sa main de métal craque. Surveillance exigée. Contact visuel nécessaire.

PROTÉGER

Confirmer

Les marches sont bancales, et la peinture sur les murs est écaillée et éraflée. Elle était probablement verte foncée autrefois. Mais les os du bâtiment sont bons : de l'enduit et des lattes murales, des cimaises en bois habilement gravées autour des plafonds. L'immeuble est miteux, vieux, mais solide. Il y a un bon passé à l'intérieur, même s'il a été mal utilisé pendant longtemps.

SOI.

Quoi ?

SOI.

Okay ?

SOI.

J'ai dit okay.

SOI.

Confirmer, punaise.

Le premier étage est plein de corridors sombres. Élévation requise. Il monte directement au troisième étage, les deux tiers des ampoules sont grillées dans le couloir. La moquette est usée au point que des trous se soient formés à certains endroits. Il y a un bruit de goutte-à-goutte en arrière plan et une petite voix - probablement une télévision.

Barnes laisse le sac au sommet des escaliers et parcourt le couloir dans les deux sens. Des lunettes infrarouges seraient utiles. La source des bruits de télévision est l'appartement dans le coin Nord-Est. Mais il veut celui au Sud-Ouest, où le couloir est sombre et silencieux.

La serrure de l'appartement 3A est cassée, et la porte ne demande qu'un mouvement ferme vers le haut pour s'ouvrir. Il y a des meubles à l'intérieur - Barnes s'immobilise totalement lorsqu'il voit une minuscule femme qui s'est endormie dans un fauteuil, la bouche grande ouverte. Le chat assis sur ses genoux le fixe mais ne bouge pas. Les chats ne sont visiblement pas des alliés opérationnels.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer

Il sont mignons, pourtant.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer

Barnes recule et sort dans le couloir. Il ferme la porte doucement, mais la chambranle est tordue au dessus de la serrure cassée. Cela indique un propriétaire négligent, ce qui est pratique pour une surveillance sous couverture. Mais mauvais pour les vieilles dames et leur chat.

L'appartement 3C est vide. Il y a aussi des meubles ici, même s'ils sont poussiéreux. Les fenêtres dans l'étroite chambre et celles du salon ont une vue sur l'appartement de Rogers. Idéal. Les radiateurs fonctionnent. Pas d'électricité, mais la vieille gazinière fonctionne au gaz et l'évier a de l'eau. L'électricité peut toujours être détournée.

Quelqu'un est clairement mort sur le canapé, mais il n'a pas besoin de s'asseoir dessus.

Abris à court-terme acquis, en attente de plus d'informations.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Barnes récupère le sac, pointe le micro directionnel sur la fenêtre de Rogers, et retourne le matelas qui croustille. L'autre côté est légèrement moins croquant.

Durée de sommeil programmée : 3 heures.

Dormir trois heures n'est pas assez après une relocalisation. Trois heures fait partie du territoire du ARGH. Mais le bâtiment est silencieux et le ciel encore noir. Il dévisse la (pathétique) poignée de porte. Les gens du futur ont fourni plus d'effort pour perfectionner le fromage grillé plutôt que les serrures.

Bon choix, gens du futur.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer

A 04H46, le café Pronom n'est pas ouvert. Un point en moins, Pronom, le Starbuck, lui, est ouvert et les sandwichs sont prêts.

Rogers se réveille à 06H45 et le temps qu'il prend pour se laver alors qu'il a si peu de cheveux est excessif. Lorsque Rogers émerge de l'immeuble, tout propre et brillant, le trottoir commence à se remplir de gens, beaucoup d'entre eux se dirigent vers le métro. Mais la foule ne ressemble en rien à celle de Manhattan. Barnes peut respirer. Personne ne le bouscule.

Il suit Rogers toute la matinée. En premier à Pronom, où Rogers commande du thé et quelque chose appelé "muffin sans gluten Paleo Sunshine". Rogers en prend une bouchée, s'arrête au milieu du trottoir, le fixe, et le jette dans la poubelle la plus proche. Barnes est tenté d'attraper la chose et de tester si elle est empoisonnée, mais elle parait tellement… collante, posée sur le dessus d'un vieux journal. Qui pouvait se douter que de la nourriture pouvait paraître si malfaisante. Steve, mon pote, tu dois apprendre la magie du fromage grillé.

CONTACT

Ouai, ouai. Peut-être.

Il suit Rogers dans une épicerie, une droguerie. L'épicerie est à côté d'un magasin de bricolage. Barnes y entre et achète une poignée de porte et une serrure pendant que Rogers tente et ne parvint pas à tirer le moindre mot de l'épicier.

« Brooklyn était plus sympathique autrefois. » murmure Rogers lorsqu'il est ressorti.

Il semble triste. La tristesse n'est pas compatible avec la mission. Barnes lance un regard furieux à l'épicier à travers la porte, qui le fixe en retour.

Ces New Yorkais sont des durs à cuir. Il devrait peut-être porter plus de couteaux.

Rogers est de retour dans son appartement et chante un chanson au sujet d'une femme cosmonaute parée de bijoux, pendant que Barnes installe la nouvelle serrure sur la porte qui n'est pas encore tout à fait la sienne. Une voix derrière lui dit,

« Ne me dites pas que O'Riley a sorti de l'argent pour ça. Je croyais que cet idiot essayait de nous pousser dehors en laissant cet endroit décrépir. »

Barnes saisit le tournevis sans le serrer et se tourne vers la menace.

C'est le vieil homme avec le caddie de la veille. Il atteint le torse de Barnes. Analyse de la menace : faible. Très faible.

« Non, » dit-il, « je l'ai acheté. »

« Ah, » dit l'homme, plissant des yeux à travers d'épaisses lunettes aux montures noires. « Vous êtes apparenté à Mme Hawthorne ? »

Requête imprécise.

L'homme fait un signe de main.

« Comme vous emménagez dans son appartement. J'imagine que vous êtes un membre de sa famille. »

Potentielle couverture : acceptée.

« Oui. Son neveu. »

Le visage de l'homme se contracte et forme encore plus de rides.

« Neveu par alliance, je suppose ? »

Requête imprécise. Série de questions suspecte. Ajuster l'angle du tournevis de 13 %.

« Étant donné que Mme Hawthorne était afro-américaine. »

Mauvais calcul. Faire taire la menace, cacher la dépouille. Déplacer l'équipement. Se réorganiser.

L'homme regarde Barnes des pieds à la tête avec une témérité qui est (a) inhabituelle et (b) étonnante chez une personne qui pourrait être renversée par le vent.

Les yeux de l'homme se concentrent sur sa main gauche.

Ses épaules se relaxent.

Pause. Réévaluer la menace.

« Tu es un vétéran ? »

Techniquement juste.

« Oui. »

« Je suis desolé, fils, je t'ai pris pour un voleur, ou un des ces connard de vendeur de drogue que O'Riley laisse entrer périodiquement pour se cacher de la police et faire un peu plus peur aux locataires. »

L'homme se penche en avant.

« La location est contrôlé ici, tu sais. Il ne peut pas vendre tant que nous ne sommes pas tous partis ou morts. »

Réponse désirée imprécise. Menace imprécise. Hocher la tête ?

Le hochement est apparemment correct. L'homme lui sourit, découvrant plusieurs trous dans sa mâchoire.

« Où as-tu servi ? »

Barnes se sert de ses souvenirs des sessions de thérapie de Wilson pour déterminer une réponse appropriée.

« Afghanistan. »

« Je vois que tu as laissé une part de toi-même là bas, » dit-il en montrant le bras de métal du menton.

« Oui. »

« J'étais en Corée. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun combat. J'ai attrapé la malaria dix minutes après avoir atterri. J'ai été renvoyé au pays pour fabriquer des tanks. J'ai eu de la chance »

« Beaucoup de chance. »

L'homme plisse des yeux un peu plus longtemps. Ou peut être que ses yeux sont naturellement froncés.

« Mauvais cas de névrose du combattant ?"

Mec, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point.

« Ouai. »

« Sans domicile ? »

Barnes regarde la serrure toute neuve, puis à nouveau le vieil homme.

« Non. »

L'homme rit. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme rit. Les questions sont gênantes, mais elles établissent une couverture. Si un voisin accepte sa présence, d'autres feront de même. S'il parvient à rester prudent et à ne pas trop exciter leur curiosité ou mettre la mission en danger.

« Vrai, » dit l'homme, « bienvenu dans ce piège à rat. Surtout ne te prive pas avec l'eau chaude - le gaz et l'eau sont à la charge de O'Riley. »

Il tend sa main droite. Barnes connait ce geste : serrer la main. Les civils font ça tout le temps. C'est comme saluer, sauf que l'on se tient trop proche et que ça permet le transfert de poison de contact.

Il serre la main de l'homme.

« Ollie Peters. »

Nom et prénom requis.

STEVE ROGERS.

Non, un autre que celui la.

STEVEN GRANT.

Non, c'est -

GRANT ROGERS.

Quoi.

ROGER STEVENS.

Impératif de mission, tu es obsédé.

CONFIRMER

Et je ne vais pas -

CONTACT.

Putain de merde.

Les sourcils de l'homme se sont levés, et leur contact a duré assez longtemps pour que la main de Barnes soit humide. Nom et prénoms sont toujours requis. Il prend l'idée d'Impératif de mission -

CONTACT

-et utilise l'ancien nom de son corps.

« Jim. Buchanan. »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Jimmy. »

Le surnom donne envie au visage de se transformer en grimace. On dirait un nom que l'on donnerait à un gosse. Mais c'est une couverture. Utilise ta faculté d'adaptation, Barnes.

Argh.

Dans l'après-midi, sept hommes différents défilent dans le logement de Rogers, avec des cartons et des meubles. Ils laissent probablement des équipement de surveillance partout. Il est nécessaire d'entrer dans l'appartement et d'installer ses propres mouchards à la première opportunité.

Son téléphone vibre six fois durant l'après-midi, à chaque fois depuis un numéro bloqué. La septième fois a lieu a 16H22, 19 minutes après que le dernier livreur soit parti. Steve répond.

« Tu n'es pas venu à la Tour. »

Stark.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as promis de venir à la Tour, où es-tu ? »

« Je me faisais livrer des meubles, Tony. Et je suis arrivé hier seulement. »

« De bons trucs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air sympa et sont confortables, ça compte ? »

« C'est à chier, donc. La Tour est plus sympa. »

« Je viendrai la voir. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dans ... »

« Quand quand quand quand quand quand. »

Ce gars se comporte comme un gamin de trois ans.

« Tony, est-ce que personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu agissais comme un enfant de trois ans. »

Voilà.

« Seulement les jours où j'interagis avec des humains. »

Ça continue ainsi pendant 13 minutes. Stark produit des plaisanteries comme s'il en tirait un profit financier. Mais ils se mettent d'accord sur un plan : Rogers se rendra à Manhattan le lendemain.

Manhattan. C'est dégoûtant.

Requête : est-ce compatible avec la mission de clouer les pieds de Rogers au sol de son appartement ?

REFUSER

Dommage.


	18. Habitudes et alliés

Bien le bonjour ici.

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et a survécu à Endgame ? De mon côté, ça va. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire sur le sujet, mais comme je ne veux pas spoiler, je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous demanderai de faire de même dans vos reviews, mais vous pouvez m'en parler en MP ou via ma page FB.

Comme le Nano est terminé, je vais reprendre la relecture de cette fic et si - j'ai bien dit 'si' - ça avance assez vite, je passerais peut-être à une publication par semaine.

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour l'accueil que vous accordez à chaque chapitre et tout particulièrement mes reviewers, qu'ils soient des habitués ou pas : Elizabeth, NaZely (j'ai cru mourir en lisant ta review, je dois te répondre plus en détail dès que je trouve le temps, mais merci, merci, merci), Nagron, Hell and Cie et Amaeliss.

Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde !

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

Note de mission : si on veut rendre l'appartement utilisable comme logement à moyen terme, le canapé qui sent le mort et le matelas qui croustille doivent être remplacés. Les odeurs ne devraient pas affecter l'efficacité de la mission, mais Trotsky Tout Puissant. On peut rater des petits détails avec des yeux embués.

Entrouvrir une fenêtre aide avec l'odeur de la chambre, elle ne sent que le renfermé et pas des fuites corporelles vieilles de plusieurs mois. Le bruit des voitures et celui des sirènes de bateaux, au loin, est presque réconfortant, tout comme Rogers qui chantonne. Il ne chante pas toujours juste, mais le son assouplit les muscles de chaque côté de la colonne de Barnes, ce qui rend même l'horrible matelas confortable.

À la moitié d'une chanson à propos d'une personne déplacée, Barnes s'endort, avant même de pouvoir programmer son temps de sommeil. Il se réveille à 06H15 au son de l'alarme de Rogers à travers ses écouteurs.

Rogers a changé son alarme. Il correspond à sa sonnerie.

Rogers a volontairement choisi de se réveiller au son du banjo. Hypothèse : quelque chose ne va pas avec ses oreilles. Ou son cerveau. Définitivement ses goûts musicaux.

…

Tu n'as pas à être d'accord avec moi. Je vais le confirmer de moi-même.

NOTER.

Noter ?

Hypothèse : l'Impératif de mission désapprouve les réveils matinaux.

CONFIRMER.

Barnes sourirait presque, sauf qu'il peut voir Rogers à travers la lunette, et il est habillé pour aller courir.

Argh.

Il n'y a aucun mouchard sur les habits de sport de Rogers. Le suivre est nécessaire.

A l'extérieur, l'air d'octobre est froid sur ses jambes nues. Si ça doit continuer (et ça va continuer), il va devoir aller faire un peu de shopping. Et trouver un endroit où laver ses vêtements. Le bâtiment miteux est moins bien équipé que la maison de Washington.

Rogers. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es senti obligé de déménager.

Rogers court vers le Nord-Ouest accompagné par un vent humide et une odeur de poisson. À l'arsenal maritime, il fait environ 700 push-up, 900 chin-up, et 1000 sit-up inversés pendant que Barnes se tient au coin d'un bâtiment et essaie de superposer un fantôme-écho sur l'immense espace silencieux : une foule, des sirènes, et quelqu'un qui glisse des pièces à travers ses doigts dans une poche de son pantalon. Il y avait du travail autrefois ici. Maintenant, il n'y a que quelques bateaux de pêche et une quantité importante de béton délaissé où Rogers court en cercle durant 35 minutes. Ça semble épuisant.

Il passe à moins de 4 mètres de Barnes sur le chemin du retour vers son immeuble, L'Impératif de mission réalise un effet Doppler.

ContactContactCONTACTContactcontact

Whoa.

D'un pas beaucoup plus lent Rogers retourne jusqu'à leurs immeubles, les dépasse. Il s'arrête brièvement à l'extérieur de Pronom, puis part en courant. Barnes jette un œil au tableau annonçant la spécialité du jour : "Barre Sun-blast aux fibres de caroubier et pois germés".

C'est supposé être de la nourriture.

Steves court jusqu'au Starbuck. Bien joué, Rogers. Même s'il commande encore un thé.

Du thé. Un peu jeune pour te comporter comme une grand-mère, n'est ce pas Steve ?

Thé et pain à la banane. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

C'est, quoi qu'il en soit, dans le meilleur intérêt de la surveillance d'en essayer un morceau (en plus d'un sandwich pour son petit déjeuner). Barnes est assez honnête pour l'admettre: le pain à la banane est de la nourriture convenable. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de glaçage comme sur celui au citron. Il essaiera celui-là demain.

Une matinée avec la fenêtre laissée ouverte a fortement amélioré l'atmosphère de son appartement. Et après 6 minutes à regarder, complètement démoralisé, un filet couleur rouille sortir du pommeau de douche, les tuyaux de la salle de bain craquent, et fournissent ensuite un jet d'eau chaude. Amélioration des conditions de la mission. Ça stabilise l'esprit de pouvoir respirer librement et d'être propre avant de devoir braver le métro.

C'est un trajet ennuyeux. Barnes est trop occupé pour que le bruit et l'espace exigu ne le gênent : il doit prétendre qu'il n'est pas la seconde personne la plus grande dans le wagon, afin d'éviter que celui qui a gagné ce titre ne le remarque. Ça aide que Rogers soit perdu dans ses propres pensées, probablement en train de réfléchir au nombre d'heures d'exercice qu'il peut caser dans ses journées.

Ils sortent du wagon dans la 42ème rue, à côté d'un parc. Rogers le traverse, passant au milieu des personnes assises sur l'herbe dans le soleil automnal. Le feuillage clairsemé des arbres est encore lumineux. Ses bottes crissent sur les feuilles au sol. Rogers donne un coup de pied dans un petit tas, et elles s'envolent autour de ses genoux.

Barnes expérimente la même chose, balayant son pied au même angle que Rogers, et les feuilles craquent et tournent. Une odeur, riche et épicée, s'en dégage.

Je veux recommencer, pense-t-il. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.

Rogers est arrivé de l'autre côté du parc, et sa taille le rend facile à suivre malgré la foule. Le nombre de gens autour de lui rend quand même Barnes nerveux. Chacun d'entre eux pourrait être d'HYDRA. Une personne mal intentionnée avec une lame empoisonnée ou une seringue pourrait atteindre Steve avant même que Barnes ne s'en rende compte, bien avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Rogers devrait voyager dans une voiture complètement fermée. Avec des vitres anti-balle, des plaques d'armure.

Arrivé au 45ème and Park, Rogers pénètre dans un bâtiment spécialement laid. À l'instant où il passe le pas de la porte, les sons de la ville disparaissent de l'écouteur de Barnes. Il secoue son téléphone, ce qui évidemment ne change rien. Le silence dans ses oreilles est oppressant.

Le hall de l'immeuble est rempli de gens, avec 4 gardes inratables qui bloquent l'accès aux ascenseurs. Même Rogers doit scanner sa main. Il y a 17 caméras apparentes.

C'est un bâtiment sécurisé, au moins. Et Rogers a des amis à l'intérieur, Stark, avec son costume de robot, est acceptable comme renfort potentiel.

Arg. Plus d'informations sont nécessaires. Avoir la cible hors du champs de vision : inacceptable.

L'énorme logo gravé sur les portes en verre dit « Tour Avengers ». Barnes se retire pour aller s'approvisionner en café et mener des recherches.

Les « Avengers » sont les gens en costume marrant qui combattent les extraterrestres de l'espace dans les vidéos que Barnes a regardées. Analyse : même si le bâtiment est envahi par des méchants, la probabilité que Rogers soit en sécurité est très haute. Probablement aux alentours de 82%.

Mais c'est impossible d'entendre ce qu'il dit. C'est bizarre d'avoir du silence dans les écouteurs. Analyse : n'aime pas ça. Barnes retourne vers le bâtiment afin de trouver d'éventuels voies d'infiltration. Le quai de chargement est aussi sécurisé que l'entrée principale; mais à part lui, il n'y a ni fenêtre ni d'autres portes au niveau de la rue. Ça indique un manque regrettable d'issue de secours. Le matériau de construction est trop lisse pour l'escalader.

Sur la face Nord-Est, Barnes touche le mur avec un doigt en métal. Une pression modérée ne cause aucun dommage à la surface.

« Est ce que je peux être d'une quelconque assistance, Sergent Barnes ? »

Hauteur du saut vertical : 0,4 mètre. Origine du son : inconnue. Pas d'humain à moins de 10 mètres. Pas de haut-parleur visible.

Qui l'a découvert.

« Pardonnez moi, Sergent. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous surprendre. Mon nom est JARVIS. Je suis le bâtiment. »

« Tu es le bâtiment ? »

« En effet. »

La bâtiment parle.

« Comme internet ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

Le bâtiment parle. Le bâtiment lui parle depuis une localisation inconnue. Le bâtiment -

« Tu as dis à Rogers que j'étais ici ? »

« Non. J'ai pensé plus important de vérifier votre objectif. »

Analyser le niveau de menace en premier. Malin, le bâtiment.

« Comment tu sais qui je suis ? »

« J'ai accès à toutes les informations contenues dans les dossiers du SHIELD et HYDRA et diffusées récemment, ainsi que touts les vidéos des événements à Washington. Et puis l'agent Romanoff a mentionné que vous pourriez venir à New York. Elle a conseillé de ne pas prévenir le Capitaine Rogers sans votre permission »

La rouqu - quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de cette femme. »

« Elle est plutôt impénétrable, monsieur. »

Barnes fixe le mur de granit, mais la source de la voix reste introuvable.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous demander à nouveau quel est votre objectif ? »

« J'ai une mission. Protéger Rogers. »

« Votre mission actuelle est de protéger le Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Confirmer. »

« Donc je peux conclure que vous êtes la source des mouchards sur le bouclier et les habits du Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Confirmer. »

C'est sympa de parler à un bâtiment. Il reste concentré sur le sujet.

« Quel est l'objectif de cette surveillance ? »

Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas si intelligent.

« Obtenir des informations est nécessaire à l'efficacité de la protection. »

« Je vois. Le rayon d'action de vos équipements semble être d'environ 45 mètres. »

« Confirmer. »

« Laissez-moi prendre la liberté de renforcer leur signal pendant que le Capitaine est dans mes installations. Et je peux vous assurer, monsieur, qu'il est parfaitement en sécurité pendant qu'il est à l'intérieur, au cas où vous auriez d'autres choses à faire. »

ALLIE OPÉRATIONNEL.

« Hum. Merci. »

« C'est un plaisir, monsieur. À moins que vous ne préfériez entrer ? »

CONTACT.

« Refuser. »

« Très bien, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux également synchroniser votre téléphone ? »

CONFIRMER

« Confirmer. »

« C'est fait. Je vous préviendrai quand le capitaine Rogers sera prêt à partir. »

Et les écouteurs sont à nouveau plein de bruit - Stark parle (comme d'habitude) à grande vitesse (comme d'habitude) à propos de quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible (comme d'habitude).

Barnes tapote le bâtiment.

« Merci, mon pote. »

« De rien, monsieur, » cette fois dans les écouteurs, la voix parfaitement claire.

C'est vraiment bizarre de parler à un immeuble. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce bâtiment là est sympa, même s'il est laid.


	19. Évaluation de la mission

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Ne me frappez pas, mais j'avais pratiquement oublié que je devais publier un chapitre. Il faut dire que j'étais de sortie une bonne partie de la journée. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

On est arrivé à plus de la moitié du parcours, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire. De mon côté, je prend toujours autant de plaisir à la traduire, la relire, et plus important que tout, lire vos réactions dans vos reviews. Vraiment, c'est chaque mail que je reçois est un petit bout de bonheur. Alors un grand merci à vous tous. Oui, oui c'est à vous que parle, **Hell and Cie** , **Amaeliss** , **Kalane** , **Elizabeth** , **Misatelle** , **Elvra** , **Nagron** et **SoleilBreton** ! Vous êtes tous des amours !

Assez papoté, je dois aller chercher ma fille au théâtre, profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre et à dans quelques jours pour une nouvelle publication (et si vous avez envie de papoter, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur le messagers de ma page FB).

Bonne lecture

* * *

Barnes croit le bâtiment sur parole, et alors qu'il s'éloigne, le signal reste constant dans ses oreilles. Il marche vers le sud, et les signes de l'attaque des extraterrestres sont visibles tout autour, même deux ans après les faits : des bâtiments en construction sont entourés de bâches et d'échafaudages. Certains sont encore désaffectés, juste des piles de béton et de métal tordu.

Il n'aime pas penser aux vidéos. Rogers qui se met volontairement sur la trajectoire de chaque blessure possible, avec juste les personnes dans les costumes bizarres et la rouquine comme renfort. Ce serait bien si une de ces choses-lézards se montrait maintenant. Comme ça, Barnes pourrait lui éclater la tête à coups de poing.

Pendant qu'il marche, il entend les bruits à l'intérieur du bâtiment - Rogers qui salue les gens dans l'ascenseur, qui rencontre Stark et une « Mademoiselle Potts. »

« Tu as pris ton temps pour me rendre visite. »

« Je sais, excuse moi d'avoir pris un délai complètement irraisonnable de 48 heures. »

Bien joué, Rogers.

« Ne t'occupe pas de Tony, » dit la femme, « il est juste très excité à l'idée de te montrer la tour. »

Elle paraît calme et sensée. Approuver.

Durant les 24 minutes suivantes, Stark bat le record du monde du guide au débit le plus rapide. Barnes peut dire, grâce aux successions de « mmmh », « ah » et « très sympa », que Rogers s'ennuie au point de s'endormir à moitié pendant la visite des laboratoires et des bureaux. Le café parait bien fourni par contre. Enregistrer tâche : questionner le Bâtiment pour obtenir plus d'informations.

« Et nous avons de la nourriture pour tout le monde - vegan, paléo, crudivores... » Dit Stark

« De mon temps, on appelait vegan les trois derniers jours avant la paye. »

Téléchargement : haricots pour le petit déjeuner, haricots pour le déjeuner, et incroyable, haricots pour le dîner.

« Haricots pour le petit déjeuner, haricots pour le déjeuner, et incroyable, haricots pour le dîner, » dit Rogers, pratiquement en même temps que le téléchargement.

C'est un souvenir associé à une réponse physique : un sourire.

« Ça semble horrible, » dit Stark.

« C'était mieux que pas de haricots du tout. »

Barnes peut entendre le haussement d'épaule dans la voix de Rogers. En réponse, ses propres épaules se lèvent également.

ROGERS.

Confirmer.

« Argh, rien que l'idée me donne envie de manger chez Momofuku. Bébé, on peut commander le dîner chez Momofuku ? »

« Si tu veux, Tony. Steve, tu aimes le japonais ? Tu te joins à nous pour le dîner ? »

« J'aime ça. Et je resterais avec plaisir. »

Barnes va devoir vagabonder dans Manhattan tout le reste de la journée, juste pour attendre ce mec. Formidable.

« On pourrait le manger dans ta cuisine. »

Stark s'emballe vraiment pour un rien.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas vraiment me la montrer à un moment de la journée ? »

« T'excite pas, mon grand - »

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« - on passe à la salle de sport en premier. »

Potts botte en touche pour cette partie. Elle a tort parce que la salle de sport à l'air géniale : une course d'obstacle, une salle de tir dont il veut tester les deux tiers des projectiles proposés, et un sauna. Son nouvel ami le Bâtiment : approuvé.

La réaction de Rogers à l'espace de vie provoque un pic de de curiosité.

« Whoa Tony. C'est vraiment...somptueux. »

« Somptueux pour une nouvelle de Steinbeck, peut-être. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des appliques en or. »

« Accepte juste le compliment, Tony. »

« Je voulais le décorer avec des murs rouges, de la moquette blanche et des meubles bleus, mais quelqu'un a annulé mon ordre. »

« Rappelle moi de remercier Pepper. »

L'endroit parait sympa, et Stark - ou Potts - ont clairement essayé de l'équiper avec des choses que Rogers aime, ce qui provoque des commentaires comme « cette collection de disques est sympa » et « whoa, je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des baignoires assez grandes pour moi. »

Une baignoire assez grande pour Rogers est une baignoire assez grande pour Barnes.

J'ai un nouveau but dans la vie.

MISSION SECONDAIRE

Bien entendu.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Les rues sont éclairées maintenant, et moins bondées que lors de son arrivée. La tête de Barnes est pleine de ce qu'il a vu durant sa balade, et son ventre est vide. Dans les écouteurs, Stark hurle :

« Pepper et japonais ! »

Barnes repart dans la direction du bâtiment. Après deux pâtés de maison, il y a un restaurant avec un néon rouge en forme de poisson et la phrase « nourriture japonaise ».

Bon, pourquoi pas.

Il entre à l'intérieur d'une pièce petite et obscure, remplie de tables toutes inoccupées pour le moment. L'homme âgé derrière le comptoir dit :

« Dieu merci, un mange tôt.

Il fait un signe de la main.

Barnes a ses préférences. Il aurait choisi de s'asseoir à cette jolie table à côté de la porte, avec son dos contre le mur et toutes les sorties clairement visibles. Mais le vieil homme secoue le bras si vigoureusement qu'une dislocation est possible.

Argh.

Barnes s'assoit en face du vieil homme. Le comptoir est transparent, en dessous, des morceaux de poisson cru sont installés sur de la glace pilée. Les couleurs et les jeux de lumière méritent que l'on s'attarde dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. » demande l'homme.

« Le menu. »

« Non, non, pas besoin. Dites moi juste ce que vous voulez. L'hamachi est bon aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? »

Le vieil homme le regarde du coin de l'œil.

« Sushi ? »

Barnes secoue la tête.

« Poisson cru ? »

Barnes se recule sur son siège. Il regarde le poisson sous le comptoir. Il a l'air bien installé sur son lit de glace. Il y a même un proverbe russe à ce sujet. Mais il ne paraît pas comestible tel quel.

« Comment tu peux vivre en 2015 et ne pas connaître les sushis ?, dit l'homme, bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens.

« J'étais à l'étranger. »

« À l'étranger, enfoui dans un trou dans le sol ? »

Essaie un coffre cryogénique, mon ami. Hypothèse : ce type est un connard.

Ils se regardent brièvement. C'est bizarre que les gens du futur trouvent le poisson cru si important. Ils auraient du s'arrêter au fromage grillé.

Le vieil homme soupire profondément et secoue la tête.

« Okay. Vous avez froid ? Vous semblez avoir froid. »

Analyse : sa peau est froide à cause d'une température extérieure basse. La veste est insuffisante. Résultat de l'analyse : il a bien froid. Barnes hoche de la tête.

« Okay. »

L'homme marche jusqu'à la porte derrière le comptoir et crie quelque chose en japonais. Il revient vers Barnes et utilise une petite louche en bois pour remplir deux minuscules bols en céramique depuis un pot installé sur un réchaud derrière lui. Il pose un des bols devant Barnes.

« Saké. Vin de riz, pour vous réchauffer. »

Barnes attrape le récipient et le renifle. Il a un légère odeur de poussière. Il fixe le vieil homme, qui lève les yeux au ciel et tient son propre bol tendu devant lui. Il secoue le bol. Il le secoue à nouveau. L'action souhaitée est imprécise.

Puis l'homme attrape son poignet et le tire jusqu'à ce que le bol de Barnes rejoigne le sien avec un clinc.

« Kanpai ! » dit-il, puis il hoche la tête vers Barnes.

Analyse : le genre de geste que l'on fait à un enfant spécialement idiot.

« Kanpai ? » dit Barnes.

Le vieil homme boit le contenu du petit bol d'un seul coup. Probabilité qu'une tentative d'empoisonnement ait lieu dans un restaurant public : bas. Barnes boit. Le liquide a également un goût un peu poussiéreux, et aigre, mais il réchauffe Barnes et laisse derrière lui un plaisant goût de grain.

« Okay, » dit l'homme.

Il place un autre bol (légèrement plus grand) devant Barnes et le remplit avec un liquide vert clair, un peu amer mais qui a l'odeur de fleurs. Pendant que Barnes boit, l'homme s'occupe derrière le comptoir, empilant du riz et des légumes sur un carré de papier vert qu'il roule et coupe en rondelles. Il les pose sur une assiette et met le tout sur le comptoir.

« Sushi, » dit l'homme, « légume, pas de poisson. Pour essayer. »

Barnes prend un des petits cercles et essaie de trouver le raccord dans le papier pour l'enlever.

« Non non non, » dit l'homme, « mettez le comme ça dans votre bouche. »

Poisson cru et papier. C'est ce dont Rogers et compagnie sont en train de discuter dans les écouteurs ? Mais c'est un ordre inoffensif. Barnes choisit de le suivre.

La chose-sushi est bonne. Des parties sont molles et d'autres sont croustillantes. Le papier est difficile à mâcher, mais il est comestible. Il y a une touche de vinaigre avec les légumes. Pas assez de calories pour des missions difficiles, mais bon à manger.

« C'est quoi le papier ? » demande-t-il.

Le sourire du vieil homme forme tout un tas de rides sur son visage.

« De l'algue. »

Il en tend une feuille. Ça sent comme l'océan. A le goût de l'océan, du sel et de l'iode. Sympa.

Une femme lui amène un gros bol rempli de bouillon, de nouilles, de légumes, et d'autres objets inconnus.

« De la soupe pour vous réchauffer, » dit l'homme, « Nabeyaki Udon. »

Il tend à Barnes deux bâtonnets en bois.

« Baguettes, » dit l'homme, « pour vos nouilles. »

Il place les bâtonnets dans sa main et bouge les morceaux de sushis doucement. Barnes regarde le mouvement de ses doigts. Ça lui demande deux tentatives pour attraper le plus gros objet dans la soupe en utilisant les bâtonnets, mais ses essais lui permettent de découvrir ce dont il s'agit. La chose est une crevette. Délicieux.

« Ah, vous avez mangé la queue ! » dit l'homme en riant.

« C'est bon. Ça croustille. J'aime quand ça croustille. »

« Vous aimez les queues de crevette, tout ira bien avec les sushis quand vous reviendrez. »

Il y a peu de chance que ça arrive. Mais la soupe est pratiquement aussi bonne que du fromage grillé. C'est chaud et salé, avec différentes textures. Compliqué, mais pour une fois, un bon genre de compliqué. Ajout dans la liste des nourritures approuvées : soupe.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la conversation qu'il entendait à travers les écouteurs tournait autour du dîner et de la visite de la tour. Barnes n'en est qu'au tiers de son bol lorsque Starks demande,

« Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui est si génial à Brooklyn ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tony, c'est chez moi. »

« Mouai. Tu as eu des agents HYDRA déposés sur le pas de ta porte ? »

En trois jours ? Ils ne sont pas assez doués pour ça.

« Où veux- tu en venir ? »

« Je dis juste que même si je t'ai proposé une chambre ici, je ne pense pas que ton partenaire adoré soit le bienvenu. »

Son quoi.

« Mon - Quoi ? »

« Il a tué mes parents. »

La soupe perd tout son attrait.

« Tu as lu le dossier. »

« Évidemment que j'ai lu le dossier. Je lis tous les dossiers. Ces enculés se sont foutus de moi. Et il a tué mes parents. »

« Ce n'était pas lui. »

Ne sois pas naïf, Rogers.

« Ne sois pas naïf. »

« Tony, » dit Potts, « ce n'est pas la faute de Steve. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ca. »

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Bucky non plus. Ils ne lui ont jamais laissé le choix. »

« Tout le monde a le choix. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » dit Steve, si fort que ça lui fait mal aux oreilles.

« Tu penses qu'il avait le choix d'être congelé durant des années ? Tu penses qu'il avait le choix au sujet de ce bras ? Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, Stark. Quelles sont les chances qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait pour HYDRA en dehors de ce qu'on lui ordonnait ? Que penses-tu qu'il subissait quand il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait ? »

Ho.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer.

« Il a tué. Mes parents. Et combien d'autres personnes ?

« Sûrement bien moins que toi avec les armes STARK. »

« Sors d'ici. »

Les écouteurs sont remplis de bruits, de cris étouffés, et du ding d'un ascenseur.

Le bâtiment intervient,

« Sergent, il semble que le Capitaine Rogers soit en train de quitter la tour. »

« Je dois y aller. »

Barnes se lève, et sa chaise tombe derrière lui. Le vieil homme sursaute. Pas le temps de la redresser.

« La soupe n'est pas bonne ? »

« Je dois y aller. »

Barnes jette de l'argent sur le comptoir et court dehors. Le son de la voix du vieil homme indique la désarroi. Pas le temps d'arranger ça.

Il court pendant trois pâtés de maison.

« Bâtiment, un update de la situation. »

« Le capitaine Rogers est sorti par la porte principale et a tourné vers le sud. Selon le GPS de son téléphone, il se dirige dans votre direction, à 500 mètres. »

Ho. Whoa.

ALLIÉ OPÉRATIONNEL.

Je suis impressionné moi aussi.

Barnes attend sous un petit arbre en pot à côté d'un restaurant. C'est presque comme être de retour dans la haie. Après 4,5 minutes, Rogers approche par le nord, tête baissée et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. À en croire l'expression sur son visage, quelque chose risque de se faire frapper. Barnes se glisse sur le trottoir à sa suite. La vitesse de Rogers est proche de la course.

Jésus, Rogers, on va rentrer à Brooklyn à pied ?

Évaluation requise re:Stark. Le costume de métal et l'accès à des ressources fait de lui un allié opérationnel. Sa personnalité est horrible. Mais même si ses mots ont causé de la douleur à Rogers -

PROTÉGER

Confirmer.

\- ils ne sont pas faux pour autant. Barnes a tué beaucoup de gens. Refuser de télécharger les détails ne change rien à ce fait.

N'importe qui, sauf Rogers, le mettrait en prison.

A ÉVITER.

Confirmer.

La prison est non compatible avec la mission. Elle doit rester un secret.

Est-ce que Rogers pense qu'il peut être réformé?

Barnes s'arrête au milieu du trottoir.

Il a été réformé. De nombreuses fois. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Mais en choisissant quoi devenir.

SOI.

Confirmer.

Soi choisit ce qu'il veut être : bon gars ou mauvais gars. Tueur ou non tueur.

Il recommence à marcher. Rogers choisirait le bon gars, non tueur. Désavantage : maîtriser sans tuer est moins efficace, les gentils perdent fréquemment. Avantage : éviter la prison, expier de mauvaises actions passées. Rendre Rogers fier.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Rogers marche jusqu'à ce que les rues n'aient plus de numéros et tourne vers la rivière. À la fin du chemin, il y a un parc, éclairé avec des lampadaires le long d'allées recourbées. Au bord de la rive, Rogers se tient debout, serrant le dossier d'un banc, penché en avant comme s'il s'étirait.

Rogers je t'en prie, ne commence pas à courir. Ne me fais pas courir avec ses bottes.

Rogers shoote dans le pied du banc. Le clou en fer se détache, et le banc couine alors qu'un de ses côtés se déplace vers l'avant.

« Putain ! »

Rogers remet le banc en place, puis lève brusquement les bras en l'air.

« Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! »

Tu devrais faire attention, Rogers, tu as pratiquement utilisé toute ta réserve annuelle de gros mots.

Rogers se laisse tomber sur le banc et lance un appel : Wilson.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Ho salut, je vais bien, merci de demander. Et toi ? La forme ? »

« Désolé. Comment vas-tu ? »

"En vrai, je vais bien. Je cherchais juste à te charier. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« C'est juste que … est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de venir à New York ? »

« Est-ce que tu me demandes vraiment mon avis ou tu veux juste que je te répète tes arguments ? »

« C'était donc une mauvaise idée. »

« Steve, je ne sais pas. C'est une idée risquée, c'est clair. Tu ne sais même pas s'il t'a suivi. »

Quoi.

« Tu as retrouvé des agents d'HYDRA ficelés devant ta porte ? »

« Pas depuis que tu es parti. »

Capitaine cachottier soupire dans son téléphone.

« Peut-être qu'il m'a suivi, alors. Mais je n'ai vu aucun signe de lui. Je pensais que revenir à Brooklyn ferait. Quelque chose. »

« Du genre courir vers toi avec un sourire et les bras grand ouverts? »

Je suis quoi, un chiot.

« Non, Sam. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que je ne suis pas certain que tu ai raison. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir à moins qu'il ne vienne vers toi de lui-même, qu'il fasse une erreur, ou que tu reçoives à nouveau des mauvais gars ficelés directement sur le pas de ta porte. »

« Ouai. C'est juste que j'en ai tellement envie. »

« Je sais, Steve. »

ENVIE DE QUOI.

Confirmer, envie de quoi, Rogers.

(CONTACT)

Ferme la, je peux t'entendre même quand tu murmures. Refuser.

« J'aimerai avoir quelque chose de plus réconfortant à te dire, mec. »

« Merci, Sam. »

« Tu peux m'appeler, n'importe quand. »

« Je le ferai. »

Rogers observe les lumières de Brooklyn pendant 14 minutes. Barnes catalogue les nombreuses nuisances apparues durant la dernière heure.

Stark qui, même s'il a fourni une nouvelle entrée (Je te parle, l'Impératif de mission) à la liste des raisons (des méfaits passés) pour lesquelles la surveillance doit rester secrète, n'avait pas besoin d'agresser Rogers. Sale idée, Stark.

Cette soupe était vraiment bonne, et il n'a pu en manger qu'un tout petit peu. En plus, le vieil homme était amical et serviable. Bien plus que toutes les personnes rencontrées, hormis le Bâtiment, à New York jusque là. Barnes sent un vide dans sa poitrine quand il pense au désarroi du vieil homme. Analyse : c'est de la culpabilité. Encore, merci pour ça, Tony Stark.

L'air de la nuit est glacial, l'effet empiré par la proximité de l'eau. Une veste plus épaisse est requise.

Faire les magasins. Argh.

Steve, tu vas rester assis ici toute la nuit ?

Rogers sait que Barnes était à Washington. Rogers savait ?! Action souhaitée : taper dans un banc dans un parc, le détacher du sol et lever ses bras en l'air. C'est quoi cette connerie, Barnes. C'est quoi cette connerie, Rogers. Une discrétion plus importante est requise. Il est tellement idiot. Et clairement négligeant.

Finalement Rogers quitte le banc. Le nez de Barnes coule à cause du froid. Un peu plus de cette soupe serait vraiment un plus maintenant. Et un mouchoir.

Rogers hèle un taxi. Un taxi. Jesus. Espérons que l'union des conducteurs de taxi ne soit pas pourries par des agent d'HYDRA. Barnes émet le soupir du siècle alors que le taxi s'éloigne.

Il fait lui aussi signe à un taxi et rentre dans son appartement qui pue pour prendre un putain de bain chaud.


	20. Accroître ses compétences

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me voilà enfin pour le chapitre de votre histoire préférée ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous vous préparez un super pont ! Le mien va être tout simplement génial, parce que je vais retrouver cinq autres membres du Collectif Noname et je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Comme quoi de grandes amitiés peuvent naître de rencontres sur ce site.

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour refaire un peu de pub pour le Collectif parce que ses membres sont exceptionnels et que je serais ravie de vous les faire rencontrer. Donc le Collectif est un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs avec pour objectif premier de promouvoir l'écriture, la lecture et la review de fictions. Il y a des challenges et des activités proposées tous les mois et une super ambiance. Alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des question ou envie de nous rejoindre, je serai ravie de vous marrainer.

Maintenant que le petit instant pub est terminé, je vais remercier mes super reviewers de la quinzaine, vraiment, c'est un bonheur de vous voir si nombreux chaque semaine. Alors merci **Elvra** , **Eli** , **Nagron** et **Holybleu** !

Je n'ajouterai qu'une chose : bonne rencontre avec mes deux OC préférés !

* * *

Pendant cinq jours, Stark et Rogers se font la gueule. Barnes peut le dire parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre visite à Manhattan (merci Marx), pas d'autres appels de Stark, mais trois coups de téléphone de la part de Potts.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour lui, c'est à lui de le faire, » dit-elle, « mais il a dépassé les bornes. Je voulais que tu saches que je lui en ai fait la remarque. »

« Merci, Pepper. »

« Tout va bien tout seul à Brooklyn ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça va. »

« Je sais que cela situation n'est pas facile. Mais elle ne l'est pas non plus pour Tony. Il s'est comporté comme un con l'autre soir, mais ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser. »

« Je sais. Je te promets. »

« Donnez-vous un peu de temps, okay ? »

« Okay. »

Quoi que Stark ai fait pour la mériter, ce n'est absolument pas assez.

Rogers marche beaucoup - et court beaucoup, ugh - durant ces cinq jours. Barnes est tout le temps affamé à cause de toute cette activité physique. Il se balade énormément dans Brooklyn.

Au Sud-Est, il y a un grand parc avec des allées parfaites pour faire un jogging, ainsi que des équipements sportifs. Barnes finit par connaitre par coeur ces chemins et ce n'est plus si difficile de s'empêcher de détruire les équipements avec son bras de métal quand il les voit.

Il y a un grand mémorial de guerre dans le parc avec leurs deux noms inscrits de manière proéminente. Rogers reste devant pendant 22 minutes durant leur première visite. Mais il n'y a pas de mouchard dans les vêtements de sport, et si il dit quelque chose, Barnes ne l'entend pas. Le soleil vient juste de se lever, et un peu de gel reste sur les pointes des brins d'herbe. C'est joli, mais c'est aussi un rappel qu'aucun magasin ne semble vendre de ces satanés mouchoirs. Barnes essuie son nez sur sa manche. La dispute avec Stark signe le retour de l'expression triste sur le visage de Rogers. Sale con de Stark.

C'est une partie particulièrement difficile de la mission : comment effacer la tristesse de Rogers tout en restant à distance. Comment lui suggérer le confort d'un long bain ou d'un sandwich au fromage grillé et au jambon. Un mocha blanc peut arranger à peu près tout pour quelque temps.

Hé. Note : c'est une activité utile de lister des choses qui sont bonnes quoi qu'il se passe.

CONFIRMER.

Rogers marche, et déprime, et il s'assoit occasionnellement dans un restaurant ou un parc pour dessiner et déprimer.

Barnes passe un bien meilleur moment, à le suivre à bonne distance, Il trouve un magasin qui vend des draps. Des draps propres et un rembourrage épais améliorent le matelas croustillant. Rogers trouve un petit café qu'il apprécie et Barnes choisit, de l'autre côté de la rue, un resto minable. Leur café est horrible, mais il progresse dans ses tests de leur menu. Il est presque certain que les pancakes sont quelque chose qu'il a aimé tout le long de sa longue vie.

Mais recharger son téléphone dans des cafés n'est pas pratique. Durant le second jour de la dispute, Rogers a arpenté les rues dans tous les sens pendant 5,2 heures. Alors que Barnes, fatigué, ouvre sa porte, la vieille dame du 3A sort sa tête dans le couloir.

« Jeune homme. »

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Jeune homme, viens ici s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que Eleanor sorte. »

Une plus grande discrétion est nécessaire. Ce qui veut dire qu'il soit interagir avec ses voisins afin de garder sa couverture.

Il avance vers la porte et, après un dernier geste d'invitation à entrer, se glisse à travers le passage étroit pendant que le chat qu'il a vu lors de sa première nuit ici essaie de s'échapper.

« Va au diable, Eleanor. » dit la dame.

Et puis, à lui, « elle essaie toujours de sortir, même si elle ne s'éloigne jamais plus loin que le haut des escaliers. »

Le chat se frotte à ses jambes et ronronne comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Elle t'aime bien. »

Quel type d'interactions peut-on avoir avec un chat.

« Je dois la caresser ? »

« Comme tu veux, il n'y a aucune obligation. »

Le chat s'assoit et baille fort, montrant des dents aiguisées comme des aiguilles. Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille.

« Installe-toi, nous devons parler. »

Elle attrape son coude avec sa main minuscule et l'emmène dans son salon, le pousse sur le canapé.

« Assieds-toi là. »

Elle disparaît dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il entend des clacs et des bips, Chat Eleanor saute sur son genou. Il se recule dans le canapé, les mains immobiles, et regarde la créature. Poids estimé : 3 kilos. Elle est en train de perdre ses poils, crème avec des pointes marrons, sur son jean. Elle cligne de ses yeux verts et pousse son genou plusieurs fois en cadence, puis elle se perche sur sa jambe et ronronne.

Est-ce qu'il doit appeler la vieille dame. Chat Eleanor a déjà fait la démonstration que ses griffes sont acérées comme des scalpels, et il y a aussi ces dents.

Le ronronnement peut être un piège. Mais son bras en métal devrait être insensible à toute attaque. Il s'approche avec sa main gauche et caresse la tête du chat. Elle allonge son cou et ronronne plus fort, une vibration contre sa jambe. Il gratte un peu derrière son oreille, et elle émet un son aigu.

« Elle n'aime pas les gens habituellement, » dit la vieille dame.

Elle porte un plateau avec des tasses et une assiette. Un besoin très ancien de se lever et de l'aider l'envahit, mais si il bouge, il augmente le risque de graves blessures par perforation.

« Eleanor est un client difficile. Tu dois être spécial. »

Analyse : il est un assassin, un combattant et un espion très spécial. Les chats sont des prédateurs. Peut-être que les chats sont attirés par ce qui est coriace et mortel. Il gratte un peu plus fermement, et Eleanor se lève, se rapproche et se met en boule sur ses jambes.

Elle ronronne, pile poil au dessus de ses parties sensibles, et ses griffes sont toutes rassemblées à cet endroit. C'est terrifiant.

La vieille dame lui tend une tasse avec une photo du pont de Brooklyn dessus.

« Je l'ai fait avec du lait et du sucre comme je l'aime. Cela ira ? »

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

C'est du thé. Mais, pour du thé, il n'est pas si mauvais.

« Donc, » dit la vieille dame, s'installant dans le fauteuil où elle dormait quand il l'a vu la première fois, « Eleanor et toi êtes amis pour la vie. Je suis Esther. »

« Jim. »

« Oui, Ollie me l'a dit. Je dois dire que jusqu'à maintenant, tu es un voisin très calme. »

Il acquiesce.

La vieille dame sourit et lui tend l'assiette. Il y a des cookies dessus. Il en prend un au chocolat, cannelle et cerises séchées. Il est bon.

« Écoute, » dit Esther, « ce que je suis sur le point de dire n'est pas tout à fait légal. »

Ho non.

Il arrête de gratter Eleanor brièvement. Le chat fait une série de trous dans le tissu au dessus de ses cuisses. Il reprend son mouvement.

« Mais cet immeuble n'est ni d'un très bon standing, ni bien géré. Tu as dû le remarquer. »

« Oui. »

« Prends un autre cookie. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Gloria est morte, je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité dans ton logement. Et je voulais te dire, qu'une fois que tu auras résolu ce problème, cela ne me dérange pas que tu utilises ma connexion au câble, tant que tu paies ta part.»

Utiliser sa quoi ? C'est un euphémisme ?

« Pour la télé. »

Oh. Oh bien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de télé, » dit-il, « mais je peux payer pour partager l'électricité. »

La femme sourit.

« Marché conclu. Il vaut mieux me payer moi, plutôt que ces salauds de chez ConEd. »

« Combien. »

« Je ne vais pas t'arnaquer, Jimmy. Je garde la facture de ce mois-ci pour comparaison et tu pourras regarder les prochaines. Tu paies la différence, plus disons - Quinze dollars pour moi ? »

Ça sera plutôt quarante, madame, mais nous pourrons avoir cette discussion quand la facture arrivera.

« Parfait. Merci. »

« Prends un autre cookie. Maintenant qu'on a réglé cette histoire, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir au sujet du quartier ? Et tu es libre de me raconter absolument tout ce que tu as pensé, dit, ou fait. J'ai été bloquée pendant des années avec uniquement Ollie et Lydia pour compagnie, et j'ai déjà entendu toutes leurs histoires une centaine de fois »

La réponse requise est complètement floue.

« Hum. »

« Prends un autre cookie. »

« Merci. »

Barnes se remémore l'ensemble de la conversation pendant qu'il mâche.

« Où est-ce que je peux faire ma lessive ? »

« Ho non, ne me dis pas que tu vas être ennuyeux. »

« Et si, m'dame. »

« C'est horrible. »

Elle se penche en avant dans son fauteuil et le fixe.

« Jimmy Buchanan. Es-tu timide ? »

Est ce que 'timide' arrêtera les questions gênantes.

« Oui. »

« Ho bon, pas de problème. J'arriverai bien à te tirer les vers du nez à un moment. J'ai une machine à laver et un sèche linge et tu es le bienvenu pour les utiliser. En échange, tu dois manger des pâtisseries et réparer quelques petites choses dans le coin. Il y avait une buanderie au sous-sol, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que les lumières ne fonctionnent plus, qui sait ce qu'on peut y trouver ?»

« Okay. »

« Tu n'as qu'à toquer à la porte, n'importe quand. Comme tu peux le voir, Eleanor sera contente de te voir. Prends un autre cookie, tu sembles affamé. Est-ce que ta cuisinière fonctionne ? »

« Elle fonctionne, oui. »

Elle le regarde par dessus ses lunettes. Une ancienne peur s'insinue en lui. Il ressent le besoin de tenir les mains dans le dos, de baisser la voix, et de promettre d'être sage.

Il est presque certain que l'Atout n'a jamais été fixé de la sorte par de vieilles et minuscules dames.

Il est absolument certain que personne n'a jamais donné à l'Atout des cookies fait maison.

C'est Barnes qui gagne.

« Mais est-ce que tu t'en sers ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner. »

Esther soupire et regarde vers le plafond.

« Est-ce que les jeunes gens apprennent quoi que ce soit d'utile de nos jours ? Bien évidemment, vous savez faire clignoter des choses sur le World Wide Web, mais sais-tu coudre un bouton ? Sais-tu comment te nourrir ? »

Barnes connaît toute la liste de ses compétences, la plupart d'entre elles feraient fuir cette vieille femme légèrement cinglée en hurlant.

« Je sais coudre un bouton. J'ai recousu un trou dans ce jean. »

« Bien, c'est quelque chose au moins. Mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« Non. »

« De quoi tu te nourris ? »

« Mochas et fromage grillé. »

« Jeune homme, ce n'est pas un régime équilibré ! Il n'y a aucun légume ! »

« Ils mettent des legumes dans le fromage grillé maintenant. »

« Oh, il FONT ça. Comme le monde moderne est merveilleux. »

Note : ne jamais présenter cette femme à la rousse.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Tu viendras dîner demain,» dit-elle, « à 17 heure. Je t'apprendrai à faire du fromage grillé. »

«Je ne peux pas m'engager sur l'horaire. J'ai des choses à faire. Mon emploi du temps est différent chaque jour. »

Esther pince ses lèvres et le fixe à nouveau. Cette conversation est tellement inquiétante que Barnes se recule, ce qui pousse chat Eleanor a enfoncer ses griffes de devant dans ses hanche une seconde fois.

Si Rogers le voyait.

Il se donnerait probablement une hernie à force de rire.

« Très bien, » dit Esther, « Je ne serai pas à cheval sur l'horaire. Mais tu vas venir. »

« Oui, m'dame. »

« Maintenant je vais t'échanger un chat contre une assiette. »

Pendant un instant très angoissant, Chat Eleanor proteste, mais Esther la détache de ses jambes. Ensuite elle le pousse vers la sortie - et en moins de trente secondes, il se tient dans le couloir avec l'assiette de cookies.

« Je sais que tu reviendras. Tu dois me ramener mon assiette» dit Esther, et elle ferme la porte.

Les cookies se révèlent être une excellente source d'énergie pour son projet nocturne de raccordement. A 0120, son appartement a de l'électricité. Rogers est endormi depuis longtemps, allumer toutes les lumières est donc sans risque. Ça éclaire l'état dégoûtant de l'appartement (ce canapé de la mort doit disparaître), mais c'est quand même satisfaisant.

Le troisième jour de la dispute est froid et pluvieux. Rogers, parce qu'il est terrible, va courir quand même. Barnes a regardé sur internet et il sait que l'immeuble de Rogers a une salle de sport. Mais non. Il veut courir sous la pluie. Le froid fait mal à la frontière entre l'épaule et le bras en métal de Barnes.

Listes des mauvaises choses au sujet de cette journée :

Courir sous une pluie froide.

Consommation réduite de calorie (les quatre cookies restants) à cause de son refus d'avoir les seules fringues qui lui restent mouillées à cause du trajet jusqu'au Starbuck.

\- la lunette montre que Rogers s'est procuré un petit ordinateur quelque part : un ordinateur qui n'est pas cloné et qui, de ce fait, représente un manque critique dans l'obtention d'informations.

Liste des bonnes choses au sujet de cette journée :

l'eau chaude centralisée de l'immeuble miteux ne se tarit jamais.

A 1600, l'appartement est beaucoup plus propre, il a même tiré le canapé de la mort dans l'appartement vide en face du sien et a obtenu de ce même endroit un fauteuil qui ne sent que la poussière.

Il est à l'heure pour sa leçon de cuisine avec Esther.

Rogers a commandé deux pizzas et est assis devant sa télévision, les pieds en hauteur, un carnet sur ses genoux et un tas de livres à côté de lui. À l'extérieur, la pluie tombe de travers. Même Rogers n'irait pas dehors par ce temps sans une bonne raison. Barnes toque à la porte d'Esther et entend le bruit rapide des pattes d'Eleanor derrière la porte en bois.

« Pas trop occupé en fin de compte, » dit Esther quand elle ouvre la porte.

« Non. »

Chat Eleanor se tient sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes de devant sur ses genoux, et dit bonjour en chat. Esther sourit.

« Elle veut que tu la portes. »

REFUSER.

Il y a un plus grand risque de se retrouver avec des traces de griffes dans les genoux s'il la porte ou s'il ne la porte pas.

DANGER

Eleanor fait des trous dans ses rotules. Il l'attrape et la pose sur son épaule, où elle ronronne dans son cou et appuie son nez froid et mouillé contre son oreille. Barnes apprend que la zone autour de son oreille est extrêmement chatouilleuse.

L'Impératif de Mission est un son au fond de son esprit, un peu comme « iiiiiiiiii ».

La technique du fromage grillé est simple. Barnes prend note des choses dont il a besoin. Esther, malgré tous ses commentaires, est aussi minutieuse que le vieux japonais. Elle se déplace lentement, parlant tout le temps des mérites des poêles en fonte, de la mesquinerie d'Eleanor, et des seuls épiciers auxquels on peut faire confiance dans le voisinage.

« Le fromage semble différent, » dit-il alors qu'elle le coupe en tranche.

Elle lui tend un morceau. Sa saveur est presque aigre, très forte. Il en veut plus.

« Tu ne trouveras que rarement du vieux cheddar. Trop cher, et beaucoup de gens, qui ont tort d'ailleurs, trouvent sa saveur trop forte. »

« J'aime bien. »

« Évidemment. »

Elle se lance ensuite dans une tirade à propos de types de fromages, de variétés de pain, et apparement d'une infinité de condiments.

Barnes est pris de vertige devant le nombre de possibilités que cela offre.

Le matin suivant apporte le même crachin froid que la veille. Barnes refuse de courir sous la pluie. Encore. Placer des équipements de surveillance dans l'appartement de Rogers est plus important.

La serrure de la porte d'entrée ne pose aucun problème. Celle de l'appartement de Rogers présente un léger challenge et lui prend 2,1 minutes d'essais délicats avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

APPROUVER.

Confirmer.

Barnes relie son propre ordinateur à celui de Steve et y installe son petit programme espion. Il fait une recherche de mouchards et n'en trouve que trois. Il détruit ceux de l'entrée et de la salle de bain. Celui de la cuisine est à peine plus grand qu'une graine, et quand il le touche, ses écouteurs crépitent.

« Excusez-moi, sergent, » dit le Bâtiment, « cet équipement est à moi. Je vous assure que je ne surveille que le bien-être du Capitaine Rogers.»

ALLIÉ OPÉRATIONNEL.

Ouai, sans déconner.

« Confirmer. »

Il laisse celui-la à sa place. Ses propres mouchards semblent tristes maintenant, ne fonctionnant qu'a moyenne distance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer de la pommade au Bâtiment et récupérer quelques uns des siens. Mais les moyens à mettre en oeuvre pour convaincre une pièce d'architecture de quoi que ce soit ne sont pas clairs.

L'appartement est confortable à regarder, avec des meubles qui poussent à se prélasser. La température du thermostat est réglée trop bas, Barnes l'augmente pour que Rogers n'attrape pas froid.

Le réfrigérateur est pratiquement vide. Il contient un sac de pommes, une bouteille de lait presque vide, et un paquet de jambon tranché. Apport nutritionnel : insuffisant.

SOI.

Excuse moi ?

SOI.

Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire d'aller faire les courses ?

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Barnes regarde dans le carnet sur le canapé. Il y a beaucoup de croquis rapides des derniers jours : un bateau dans le chantier naval, le café du coin où Rogers a déjà pris trois repas. Son propre visage encore, avec 'Où es tu ?' écris dessous. Ce serait facile de prendre un stylo et d'écrire 'ici'.

C'est tellement tentant.

Mais Barnes sait, par son expérience acquise ces dernières semaines et un souvenir téléchargé que Rogers est - et à toujours été - aussi têtu que vingt-sept humains normaux. Si Barnes écrit cette note, Rogers retournera Brooklyn dans tous les sens, rendant la surveillance/protection impossible.

Même Esther pourrait craquer devant un Rogers avec la mâchoire serrée et les pieds plantés au sol. Mais ne serait-ce pas une scène intéressante à voir.

Il n'écrit pas sur le carnet.

La pluie s'est arrêtée quand Rogers rentre de son jogging. Barnes a le ventre plein grâce à un sandwich aux œufs et un café et à l'avantage, par rapport à sa cible, d'être complètement sec.

« Mais, pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ici ? » dit Rogers.

Le signal audio est clair et fort.


	21. Échappée belle

Coucou tout le monde.

Me revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre des aventures du meilleur garde du corps du monde ! Ça va que Steve a décidé de bien se comporter et ne lui pose pas trop de problèmes dans celui-la, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué de faire ses courses. Surtout qu'on ne rigole pas avec le pain !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour l'accueil vous avez réservé au dernier chapitre,c 'est un véritable bonheur de lire vos réactions, semaine après semaine. Et je tiens à offrir un merci spécial à tous ceux qui me laissent une review : **Eli** , **Elvra** , **Holybleu** , **Nagron** et **Blue Lumen** ! Milles méga mercis à vous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le quatrième jour de la dispute Rogers/Stark est ensoleillé mais froid. Barnes est soulagé d'avoir acheté des gants la veille, pendant que Rogers passait sa journée à marmonner et à déprimer, même s'ils sont en laine de mauvaise qualité et trop petits. Le quartier autour de l'appartement est rempli de petits restaurants, mais il n'a pas été capable de trouver un seul endroit acceptable pour acheter des habits.

La devanture à côté du café de Rogers est en fait un magasin de vêtements. Barnes a abandonné des pancakes pour y entrer, uniquement pour y découvrir que des jean skinny, qui sont à 65 dollars à Washington, sont à 170 dollars à Brooklyn. Ça semble injuste pour les résidents de Brooklyn. Il a désespérément besoin d'un pantalon propre et en achète quand même un, mais il n'est pas du tout pratique pour courir.

Rogers, qui fait sa sept-centième traction sur les équipements du parc, a probablement chaud. Il a mis un pull épais, fourni par l'armée (probablement celle des US). Ugh.

Rogers va ensuite chercher son thé (s'il te plait, Rogers, tu me tues là) et se balade à travers le quartier après son jogging, le visage levé vers le ciel afin de profiter du matin. Pendant que Barnes frisson et essuie son nez sur sa manche. Ce n'est pas un maillot fait pour l'exercice, et il l'a déjà porté deux fois. Son odeur est horrible. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un seul T-shirt propre. Rogers a probablement un tiroir rempli de chemises qui sentent les pins et le soleil.

Barnes apprend que rien dans sa programmation ne lui donne accès à la télépathie. Penser 'rentre à la maison Steve rentre à la maison rentre à la maison où il fait chaud' est un véritable échec. Quelle honte.

Une des épiceries recommandée (autorisée) par Esther se situe entre le parc et leurs appartements. Barnes y entre avec reconnaissance à la suite de Rogers. Steve se dirige droit vers le comptoir du boucher. Barnes fait l'heureuse découverte que (a) le magasin est chauffé et (b) le comptoir de la boucherie est visible via un miroir dans l'allée des pains.

Il y a tellement de pains différents. Blanc, marron, recouverts de graines. Carré, rond, même plat. Il attrape un paquet avec des tranches carrées. Il est étonnement léger, comme si les morceaux étaient remplis d'air.

« Jimmy. »

Le pain ne devait pas être plus lourd ?

« Jim ! Hey Jimmy ! »

Attend.

« Jim ! C'est Ollie ! »

Dans le miroir, Barnes voit Rogers lever les yeux vers l'extrémité de l'allée des pains, où Ollie se trouve, secouant les bras. Les sourcils de Rogers sont relevés et il a un petit sourire. Les souvenirs téléchargés définissent cette expression comme celle de Monsieur amical, prêt à discuter. Barnes s'accroupit. Détection indésirable. Mission en danger. Une montée d'adrénaline est ressentie. Le rythme respiratoire augmente. Risque d'échec de la mission.

« Sympa de te rencontrer ici, voisin. J'ai entendu dire qu'Esther a déjà planté ses griffes sur toi. Tu n'auras plus jamais une seule pensée rien qu'à toi. »

Barnes est surpris de noter que sa main gauche, cachée et sans sachet de pain, tient un couteau. Les plaques de métal sont en train de se réaligner. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque sont dangereusement élevés.

Stop.

Les plaques du bras continuent à se déplacer. Les structures internes se resserrent pour réduire les temps de réaction. Ollie est à 0,6 mètre de sa portée maximale. Temps estimé pour l'atteindre : 2 secondes. Angle nécessaire, 50 degrés pour atteindre l'artère fémorale pour la mort la plus rapide. Le problème n'est plus qu'à 3 mètres. Ollie est pratiquement à portée. Ajuster angle. Encore trois pas.

Attends.

« Jimmy ?»

Barnes lève sa main droite, comme si le paquet de pain trop léger allait protéger le vieil homme. Son cou lui fait mal à cause de la tension qu'il exerce pour rester immobile. Le bras en métal tremble et bourdonne.

Il était à deux doigts de tuer Ollie. Un vieil homme amical et ne présentant pas le moindre danger. Juste parce qu'il l'a. Surpris.

Barnes. Il y a trois jours, tu étais sur un trottoir et tu as choisi d'être un gentil.

Mais si ce n'était pas possible.

« Hé, fils. Hé. »

Ollie pose sa main sur le poignet droit de Barnes. Barnes ne peut pas serrer sa mâchoire plus fort sans casser ses propres dents.

« Peux-tu me donner le pain, Jim? »

Lâchez, dit Barnes à ses doigts. Après une pause, ils obéissent. Ollie prend le pain et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Je suppose que je t'ai surpris. »

Acquiescer.

« Désolé. »

Réponse non requise. Capacités vocales interrompues. Conversation non désirée. Respiration et rythme cardiaque toujours au dessus des niveaux de référence. Contrôle sur le bras de métal incomplet. Va-t-en, Ollie.

« Je suppose que tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de tes traumatismes suite à la guerre. »

Secouer la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres à la maison avec moi. »

La maison est l'appartement miteux. La maison est une porte fermée à clé et du calme.

ROGERS.

La maison est aussi Rogers.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Un kilo de jambon, s'il vous plait, et un demi kilo de fromage suisse, » dit Rogers dans les écouteurs.

Le son traverse Barnes comme un frisson. Pendant un moment, il a oublié la mission. Il doit se concentrer sur la mission.

Si seulement il pouvait se cacher derrière une porte verrouillée. Et peut-être prendre un bain. Ou une sieste. Avant de devoir à nouveau se concentrer sur la mission.

Il secoue sa tête violemment, ce qui clarifie un peu ses pensées. Il lève sa main gauche pour enlever ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, mais le couteau est toujours là. Ollie déglutit.

Barnes range le couteau.

« Désolé. »

Il murmure, au cas où le sérum ait aussi triplé la taille des muscles dans les oreilles de Rogers.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. »

« De quel côté est le pain ? » dit Steve dans son oreille.

Barnes se lève, attrape Ollie par la taille avec son bras en métal, et s'élance vers le fond et la droite du magasin. Ils se retrouvent au milieu des jus de fruit, respirant rapidement tous les deux.

« C'était quoi ça ? » couine Ollie.

Ses épaisses lunettes noires sont de travers par rapport à son visage.

Barnes se sent de travers par rapport au monde extérieur. Les lumières sont trop fortes. Son manque de contrôle sur ses propres réactions est. Stressant.

« Je ne peux pas mettre ma mission en danger. »

Quand on parle de manque de contrôle. Les mots sortent tout seul.

Ollie redresse ses lunettes, l'inquiétude apparente dans le tas de lignes sur son front.

« Ta mission ? »

Barnes dirige ses yeux vers un autre miroir où Rogers peut être vu en train d'examiner le pain qu'Ollie a laissé sur le sol. Il a été compressé au milieu. Ollie est, tristement, assez vif pour remarquer son coup d'oeil.

« Quelle est ta mission, Jim ? »

Il y a le même ton d'avertissement que lors de leur première rencontre. Bernes veut sourire. Ce homme si frêle est courageux. Fouineur. Mais courageux. Un peu comme Rogers.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Protection rapprochée. »

Ollie se retourne pour regarder le miroir une seconde fois. Quand il lui fait face à nouveau, son expression est complètement incrédule.

« Tu travailles comme protection rapprochée pour cet homme ? »

Acquiescer.

« Fils, c'est Captain America. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il peut se protéger tout seul. »

« Il ne peut pas. Il ne surveille jamais ses arrières. »

Ollie sourit.

« Ça je veux bien le croire. Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

Secouer la tête.

Ollie le regarde. Regarde dans le miroir. Le regarde à nouveau.

« Je vois. »

Ils s'observent l'un l'autre. Barnes se sent collant à cause de la sueur, et ses genoux ne sont pas totalement stables. Il veut toucher Ollie et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Il peut s'imaginer l'homme sur le sol dans l'allée des pains, mort dans une mare de sang.

Il peut imaginer le visage de Steve, observant la scène.

A ÉVITER.

Confirmer.

Et son expression doit être transparente, parce que Ollie lui attrape son coude (gauche).

« Jim. Ce n'est n'est pas normal. N'importe qui dans l'état où tu es a besoin d'être dans un endroit tranquille, à recevoir un traitement, pas en service actif. »

« Ça doit être moi. »

Ollie plisse les yeux.

« C'est à cause de ce truc avec le SHIELD dans toutes les news ? Le truc à Washington ? »

Acquiescer.

Ollie hoche de la tête.

« Va finir tes courses, Jim. Je vais garder un œil sur ton homme. »

Il tapote le bras de Barnes.

« Tu sembles en train de mourir de faim. »

Il trotte vers le devant du magasin. Barnes est plus rapide. Il pourrait stopper Ollie. Mais ses genoux protestent à l'idée de bouger.

Concentre-toi, Barnes. Retour à la mission.

Ollie fait tout un spectacle de ses difficultés à ouvrir la porte du magasin. Rogers s'envole pratiquement à son aide. La conversation dans son oreille fait sortir Barnes de sa mise en veille.

Ils sont en train de s'échanger des histoires du front quand Barnes revient de l'allée des pains. Il se déplace vers les produits frais avec son pain rugueux et rempli de graines en écoutant plusieurs histoires complètement révoltantes au sujet de ce qui arrive à des pieds laissés dans des chaussettes mouillées trop longtemps. Il prend du jambon et du cheddar extra-fort - et un peu de fromage suisse, pour voir ce qu'aime Rogers - et nom de dieu, ils parlent de champignons. Entre les doigts de pied. Il ne va plus jamais manger. Ou porter des chaussettes plus longtemps qu'une seule journée. Faire sa lessive monte de plusieurs crans dans la liste des priorités. S'ils continuent de parler de pieds, ça va même devenir plus important que protéger Rogers.

REFUSER.

Ça doit être sympa d'être l'Impératif de mission et de ne pas avoir besoin de penser à des mycoses. Il vaut mieux réfléchir aux choix à faire entre les 14 genres de moutarde. Ou les 6 types de beurre. Quand il arrive à la roquette (seulement une sélection possible), Ollie et Rogers ont heureusement changé de sujet et parlent du Brooklyn du Temps Passé, et Barnes sent la peau autour de ses yeux se relaxer après 4 minutes entières passées à sursauter. Ollie est clairement un allié opérationnel.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

A moins qu'il ne devienne meilleur ami avec Rogers-

SECOND MEILLEUR AMI.

Confirmer.

-ce qui serait légèrement gênant.

Barnes les suit jusqu'à la maison. Il se souvient de sa conversation interne durant sa mise en veille et sourit à l'idée : suivre la maison à la maison.

Rogers invite Ollie pour le thé, mais Ollie décline. Barnes a rangé ses courses dans le réfrigérateur froid depuis peu. Il y a trois étagères : une pour le jambon, une pour le fromage et une pour les deux condiments. C'est très bien organisé.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Barnes peut dire par le sifflement qu'il entend que c'est Ollie.

"J'ai laissé ton jeune homme en sécurité devant sa porte. Il est drôle. Tu ne devinerais jamais qu'il est célèbre."

"Merci."

"Tu plaisantes ? C'était un véritable plaisir. Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Tu vas venir chez moi pour dîner. À 6 heures. Compris ?"

Ça laisse plus de 8 heures, pour calmer son esprit. C'est acceptable.

"Okay."

Rogers demeure dans son appartement pour la plus grande partie du reste de la journée. Les activités observées par la lunette et les sons associés suggèrent qu'il est en train de nettoyer. Pour Rogers, nettoyer est un activité qui nécessite de chanter très fort des chansons au rythme rapide.

Le temps passé derrière une porte verrouillée permet à Barnes de récupérer son équilibre. Il utilise une poêle en fonte emprunté à Esther pour préparer avec réussite deux fromages grillés. Comme suggéré dans un article internet titré "les 25 fromages grillés qui vont vous étonner", il en fait un avec de la moutarde, du jambon, et a ajouté de la roquette.

BON.

Confirmer.

Le second est tout simple, avec du jambon et du fromage suisse. Barnes comprend pourquoi Rogers aime ça. Même si ce n'est pas assez bon pour tenter l'Impératif de mission.

Liste des compétences étendue. C'est gratifiant de se nourrir soi-même. C'est pratique de pouvoir manger sans avoir à quitter l'appartement. Ou avoir recours à une barre protéinée. Et économique aussi. Il est satisfait. Ce sont des actions standards d'un humain adulte. Ils sont appropriés pour cette mission à long terme.

Dans l'après-midi, Barnes choisit de ne pas accepter l'offre d'Esther d'utiliser sa machine à laver. Il se sent encore un peu instable. Il a déjà effrayé une personne âgée aujourd'hui, c'est bien assez.

Un repérage de la buanderie au sous-sol prouve que la lumière ne fonctionne pas à cause d'une ampoule manquante, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour une personne portant des lunettes à vision nocturne. Les machines sont intactes et en état de marche. Elles sont supposées fonctionner avec des pièces, à moins que le mécanisme soit mystérieusement cassé et contourné. Oups, c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit Barnes.

Tous ses vêtements sont sales (excepté les nouveaux jeans) - y compris ceux qu'il porte actuellement, il se déshabille donc et place le tout dans la machine à laver, puis râpe deux morceaux de son savon et les ajoute dans la machine.

Le sol est à la fois froid et colle d'une manière préoccupante. Il remet ses bottes.

Une meilleur préparation aurait pu l'empêcher de rester dans le noir pendant 90 minutes portant uniquement ses lunettes à vision nocturne et ses bottes.

Un cerveau opérationnel aurait dû comprendre bien avant 50 minutes d'attente qu'il possédait un téléphone avec internet ET une lumière.

Bon. Au moins, à la fin, il a des habits propres.

Enfiler un jean encore chaud du sèche-linge va sur la liste des choses positives.

Rogers se promène dans le quartier durant une heure en fin d'après-midi. Il jette un coup d'oeil dans des allées et traîne dans les coins les plus déserts du chantier naval. Il plisse des yeux. Il murmure "Ho bon sang, qu'est ce que je fais" à lui-même. Il prend des plats à emporter depuis un endroit qui vend de la nourriture Thaï.

Barnes a du boeuf braisé pour le dîner. La viande et les légumes ont été cuits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez mous pour les plus âgées des dents. Les trois séries de dents. Barnes a été embusqué par la brigade des Anciens. Il y a Ollie, dans un pantalon marron remonté jusqu'à ses aisselles et qui pousse un verre de la taille d'un dé à coudre de « sherry » dans les mains de Barnes. Il y a Esther dans une robe bleue claire. Pourquoi est-ce que Esther reçoit un bien plus grand verre de sherry. Et il y a une femme appelée Lidia, grande et large d'épaules avec des mèches encores brunes dans ses cheveux et un accent provenant de l'Europe de l'Est : la Pologne, peut-être, ou la Roumanie. Elle s'approche quand elle lui serre la main et fixe son visage.

« Je pense que c'est un gentil, Ollie, » dit-elle.

« J'essaie, M'dame, » dit-il.

Lidia lui sourit. Elle semble être le genre de personne à se servir de son sac pour renverser quelqu'un. Il l'aime bien.

« Il a été accepté par Eleanor, » dit Esther.

Barnes sirote le sherry. C'est un genre d'alcool, légèrement sucré. Ça lui réchauffe la gorge.

Durant la soirée, il l'observent beaucoup avec des yeux plissés. Il portent déjà tous des lunettes correctives, ils ont donc besoin de nouvelles prescription ou Ollie a besoin d'ampoules plus éclairantes. C'est un peu sombre ici. La petite table en métal bouge, et une paire des nombreuses bibliothèques que possède Ollie penche d'un côté. Barnes peut réparer ces choses là pour Ollie, son allié opérationnel. Qui a vu le couteau mais ne s'est pas enfui.

Le flux constant de questions lui laisse à peine le temps de manger son repas. Celles à propos de l'appartement sont faciles à répondre. Ollie fait taire les questions de Lidia au sujet de son passé militaire.

Il y a un long silence qu'il passe sous le regard calculateur de trois paires d'yeux, et Barnes a le sentiment que la difficulté de la mission va augmenter. L'un d'entres eux va bientôt lui demander quelque chose de gênant. Il peut le sentir dans l'air.

« J'ai fait un sandwich, » dit-il.

Ollie et Lidia froncent des sourcils, mais Ester tape sur la table.

« Jimmy ! Tu as cuisiné ! »

Il acquiesce.

« Et c'était comment ? »

BON

« Bon. »

« Bien entendu, tu as eu une excellente formation. Tu n'as pas laissé du liquide vaisselle s'approcher de ma poêle en fonte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, M'dame. »

Esther a été très ferme dans ses instructions. Liquide vaisselle interdit. S'il lui ramène sa poêle endommagée, elle l'a menacé de le frapper avec.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas mieux te nourrir, Jimmy. Je déteste te voir traîner comme si tu étais à deux doigts de t'écrouler. »

Cette remarque vient d'un homme qui met trois minutes à monter une série de marches. Note : évaluer sa propre apparence.

« Ne l'embête pas, Oliver. Nous avons pris en charge ses besoins et ses repas maintenant, il va s'en sortir. »

Ils ont pris en charge.

Ollie rigole. Lidia tapote sa main.

« Nous avions besoin d'un projet. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème. »

Barnes considère la question. Tant qu'ils n'interfèrent pas dans la mission, ça ne le dérange pas. Ollie met plus de viande dans son assiette, et Esther amène le dessert.


	22. Excuses

Bonjour tout le monde.

Il est un peu tard pour publier, mais j'étais de sortie toute la journée et organiser un chapitre depuis la tablette, ce n'est pas le plus simple.

Mais je ne voulais pas attendre demain et mon retour à la maison pour le faire, alors voilà. Il parait que mieux vaut tard que jamais. Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews et vos favs et aussi tout simplement pour suivre les aventures de Barnes avec moi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Au cinquième jour, Rogers regarde de vieilles vidéos de son ancienne équipe et de lui-même qui datent de la seconde guerre mondiale. Barnes les suit sur son écran d'ordinateur : des news en noir et blanc, sans son et aux images floues. Rogers regarde les mêmes vidéos, encore et encore. Analyse : comportement obsessif. À travers la lunette, Barnes peut voir qu'il se tient près de l'écran, avec une posture terrible pour son dos. C'est pire que de trainer dans les rues et de soupirer dans les allées.

Peut-être qu'il y a des personnes âgées dans son meuble. D'après l'expérience de Barnes, des voisins âgés sont une aide précieuse et ont une influence stabilisatrice. Et il procurent des restes de pudding au citron pour le petit déjeuner.

Le téléphone de Rogers sonne, c'est un appel de Stark. Ça sera distrayant au moins.

« Stark. »

« Rogers. »

17 secondes de silence.

Probablement la période la plus longue durant laquelle Stark est resté silencieux.

« C'est toi qui a appelé, Tony. Que veux-tu ? »

« Écoute, j'ai. Dit des choses. »

« J'ai remarqué. »

« Allons, mec. J'essaie de m'excuser là. »

« Ha bon ? »

« Natasha m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre dossier. »

« Oui. »

« Elle a dit que, peut-être, je fermerai ma grande bouche si je le voyais. »

Ce serait un miracle.

« Pas certain que l'effet de ce dossier soit aussi miraculeux. Mais il te donnerait un peu de perspective. »

« Écoute, mec. J'ai dit certaines choses, mais toi aussi. Fait la moitié du chemin. J'essaie de ne pas être un connard. »

Au milieu de toutes ses supers capacités, Rogers a un super soupir.

« Je suis désolé, je peux t'amener le dossier si tu veux. »

« Tu peux maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Apporte le maintenant. J'ai d'autres choses à te montrer également. »

« Tony, je ne sais pas. »

« Des choses au sujet d'HYDRA. »

« Je me mets en route. »

Ha, putain.

Le voyage en métro jusque Manhattan n'est pas aussi stressant après plusieurs jours de repos. Barnes s'affale sur son siège et observe de sous sa casquette pendant que Rogers feuillette le dossier de l'Atout; son expression devient de plus en plus triste.

Mon pote, tu dois refuser ces données. Elles n'apportent que de la souffrance.

Rogers lève la tête, et ses yeux sont humides.

PORTER ASSISTANCE.

Comment tu protèges quelqu'un de lui même.

« Putain, Buck, » dit Rogers.

Il ferme le dossier et le remet dans sa veste.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à regarder ce dossier.

Ça ne semble pas juste, d'avoir fourni une aussi bonne surveillance et d'avoir quand même des problèmes.

Barnes s'affale un peu plus dans son siège et croise ses bras.

Merci beaucoup Steve. Ingrat.

Ils descendent du train, et Rogers traverse à nouveau le parc. Il fait vraiment très froid. Même donner des coups de pied dans des feuilles n'aide pas.

La minable, méchante cible entre dans le Bâtiment. Barnes passe sur un côté et touche le mur avec un doigt de métal.

« Bonjour, sergent. »

« Bâtiment. Tu sais pourquoi Stark a appelé Rogers ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Monsieur Stark a obtenu des informations qui suggèrent qu'une cellule d'HYDRA essaie de s'organiser localement. Vous voulez ces données ?

« Oui. »

« Je les ai envoyées sur votre téléphone. »

Putain. Ce froid est vraiment embêtant.

« Hé Bâtiment. Où est-ce que je peux acheter des mouchoirs ? Et un manteau qui ne coûte pas un rein ? »

« Je vous suggérerai le surplus de l'armée sur la 30éme rue. »

Surplus. De l'armée. Et ils auront des couteaux.

« Ça semble parfait. »

« Son emplacement est noté sur votre téléphone. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est avec plaisir, sergent. »

Tu parles d'un allié opérationnel. Barnes vivrait dans le surplus de l'armée si c'était plus proche de chez Rogers. C'est sombre, c'est exigu, et ça sent comme de la vieille moisissure. C'est génial. Il veut tout acheter.

Pendant que Barnes flâne dans le magasin, touche tout ce qui n'est pas enfermé dans un présentoir, il écoute Stark et Rogers tenter de résoudre leur dispute sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'excuse vraiment.

Tapez vous dessus et n'en parlez plus.

REJETER.

Oh allez. Sans son armure, les petits poings de Stark ne feront aucun dégât. Encore que, s'il frappe avec le bon angle, il pourrait faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la grosse tête de Rogers.

REJETER.

Confirmer.

« Bon, okay. Tu me montres le tien, et je te montrerai le mien, » dit Stark.

Quoi.

« Tiens, regarde ça et ose me dire qu'il n'y a pas de futurs problèmes en train de s'installer dans le Queens. »

« C'est le dossier dont Nat t'a parlé. »

Pendant le silence qui suit, Barnes prend ses magnifique achats jusqu'au comptoir merveilleux et paie le prix absolument raisonnable qu'on lui demande.

« Est ce que vous pouvez jeter ça ? » demande-t-il, poussant ses veilles veste et casquette sur le comptoir.

L'homme soulève sa lèvre et son énorme moustache.

« Je vais plutôt les brûler. »

« Pas de problème pour moi. »

Les surplus de l'armée a tout ce qu'il veut en noir, excepté les mouchoirs : des pantalons pour courir, un sweatshirt, un épais pull à col roulé, un caban, une casquette, des gants en cuir. Même les couteaux (seulement deux) ont des lames noires.

Il voit un reflet de lui-même dans une fenêtre juste à l'extérieur - la casquette enfoncée sur son crâne, le col de son manteau relevé, tout propre et sans trou. Sa peau est vraiment pâle, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu vif.

Bon sang. C'est pas mal du tout, Barnes.

CONFIRMER

Confirmer, putain.

Et ensuite, un demi pâté de maisons plus tard, quand cela devient nécessaire, il sort un vrai mouchoir propre de sa poche et l'utilise.

Même les petits triomphes sont satisfaisants.

« Okay, » dit Stark dans les écouteurs, « okay. Je veux définitivement parler de ça. Plus tard. Le mien en premier. Je pense que c'est plus simple. »

« Yep. »

Barnes s'asseoit sur la première paire de marches qu'il croise et sort son téléphone. Le dossier est composé en majorité de photos : des personnes à l'air louche déchargeant des camions tard dans la nuit, un échange dans une rue bondée, et une caisse ouverte remplie d'armes automatiques.

« Où as-tu eu tout ça ? » demande Rogers.

« J'ai des oreilles partout. Maria, par exemple. Elle et Nat ont des contacts partout, il semblerait. Je leur ai demandé de passer le mot que j'échangeais de l'argent contre des informations, et c'est arrivé assez vite. »

« Ils pourraient t'arnaquer. Te vendre ce que tu as envie de voir. »

« Ouai, parce que tout le truc à propos de mon génie est juste du vent et je suis en fait un crétin fini. »

Barnes peut entendre le regard plein de reproches de Stark. Il est adorable.

« Okay, » dit finalement Rogers, « on dirait qu'ils se préparent à quelque chose. »

« C'est mon avis également. Tu penses quoi de l'idée de mener une attaque préventive ? »

« Que du bien. »

Non. Non tu n'en penses pas que du bien, Rogers. Ce que tu ressens est un besoin profond de t'asseoir dans ton salon et de lire un roman. Une série de romans. Quelque chose avec 25 tomes.

« Okay. Je planifie un briefing. Pour préparer un plan. »

Merci Stark. Donne moi de l'avance.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Stark, « c'est une technique absolument pas discrète pour gagner un peu de temps. »

« C'est bon, Tony. J'ai le temps. »

Barnes note qu'il a lui aussi besoin de remplir ses réserves énergétiques.

Il retourne au restaurant japonais. Le vieil homme est encore derrière le comptoir, et la surprise reconfigure toutes les rides de son visage.

« Vous êtes revenu. »

« Oui. Désolé pour l'autre jour. »

L'homme lui sourit. C'est de la gentillesse. Les civils peuvent être doux et aveugles, mais ils sont généreux avec leur gentillesse. Comme Rogers. La gentillesse crée un endroit calme dans l'esprit, comme lorsqu'il est en sécurité.

« Pas de problème, » dit l'homme.

Comme la première fois, Barnes s'assoit au comptoir. L'homme lui sourit quand il lui demande de la soupe en utilisant son nom. C'est gratifiant de recevoir des sourires. Il se souvient du film du Smithsonian, Rogers souriant à son Bucky.

Rogers n'a pratiquement que des froncements de sourcils maintenant.

Barnes sourit également au vieil homme. Les muscles de son visage ne sont pas encore habitués à l'expression. C'est bizarre. Mais le vieil homme hoche la tête et lui donne une petite tasse de thé, donc le sourire ne doit pas être trop mauvais.

L'idée du thé commence à lui plaire. Et pas uniquement comme substitut pour le café.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Donc, » dit le vieil homme, « aujourd'hui vous essayez les sushis. »

Barnes se retient de pointer le fait qu'il les a déjà essayé et qu'il avait aimé l'algue. Il hoche la tête. Il veut en remanger.

L'homme forme un ovale avec un peu de riz à l'aide de ses doigts. Il pose un petit carré rose au dessus.

« Gingembre, » dit-il.

Puis il attrape un morceau de poisson cru dans le comptoir.

Ho non. Non.

Barnes fixe le petit rectangle posé devant lui, orange avec des petites stries blanches et brillantes.

« Saumon, » dit l'homme. « Mangez-le. Un grand garçon comme vous ne devrait pas se comporter comme un bébé. »

Assomption incorrecte. Ce corps est pratiquement vieux d'un siècle.

Bien entendu, cette conscience -

MISSION.

-a seulement deux mois. Avec des échos et des chevauchements.

Stark et Rogers parlent de motos. L'idée de manger du poisson cru est actuellement plus confortable que l'idée de Rogers sur une moto. Parce, bien évidemment, il ne porterait pas de casque.

Au boulot, Barnes. Ça ne peut pas être pire de que barres protéinées écrasées.

La saveur est douce, mais très riche, avec une légère pointe sucrée due au gingembre.

« C'est bon. »

« Vous voyez. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut respecter ses aînés. Ils savent certaines choses. »

Barnes sourit à nouveau. Il ne dira pas 'tu n'es pas mon aîné, mon pote.' Mais c'est amusant d'y penser.

Juste au moment où sa soupe arrive, Stark dit :

« Donc, au sujet de ce dossier. »

Et ça, ce n'est plus drôle. Le vieil homme s'est déplacé plus loin sur le comptoir, donc Barnes penche la tête pour manger et écouter.

« Donc, euh. Le truc avec les aliens m'a vraiment secoué, » dit Stark.

Normal. D'affreux extra-terrestres de l'espace sont le genre de chose qui devrait rester dans les livres.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment - doué pour parler de trucs. C'est plus facile de jeter de l'argent aux choses, hein ? Ou fabriquer quelque chose. »

« Je peux comprendre, » dit Rogers.

« J'ai cru que Pepper était morte. »

Potts ? Heureusement qu'elle a survécu, elle semble être une bonne personne.

« À noël dernier. Avec ce truc. Elle. Est tombée. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre, je l'ai juste regardé tomber. J'ai pensé qu'elle était morte, et je n'avais plus rien. Et ensuite elle ne l'était pas. »

« Stark, je dois être la seule autre personne sur la planète qui sait exactement ce que ça fait. »

Rogers. Mon pote.

« Ouai, » dit Stark, « je m'en suis rendu compte pendant le repas. »

« Mais elle va bien non ? Elle ne paraît pas avoir de problèmes. Elle semble même aller bien. »

« Oui. Elle est plus intelligente que moi pour le coup, tu sais ? Elle a parlé à des thérapeutes et est partie faire de l'équitation et d'autres trucs merdiques. Elle a commencé à méditer. Elle est allée à une putain de camps où elle n'a pas parlé pendant deux semaines. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que des cauchemars de temps en temps. On a l'impression qu'on se les échanges. Tu vois. »

« Je vois. »

Quoi. Rogers, dormir est nécessaire pour une santé et un fonctionnement optimal. Enregistrer tâche : augmenter le volume des écouteurs pendant la nuit.

Il y a une longue pause.

« Ils m'ont torturé. En Afghanistan. »

« Je sais. »

« Je pouvais le supporter, la majorité de ce qu'ils faisaient du moins. Je ne leur ai jamais dit ce qu'ils voulaient. Je suis fier de ça. »

« Tu as raison de l'être, Tony. »

« Mais ce que je veux dire. Quand j'ai découvert pour Barnes. Vu comment ils l'ont amené au point où il en est, brisé. »

Barnes pose sa cuillère avant de l'écraser.

Était brisé, connard. Il y a une différence.

« Continue, » grogne Rogers.

Ce n'est pas un son amical. Barnes découvre lui aussi ses dents.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, » dit Stark, « c'est que je pensais comprendre. Mais ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce n'était pas. Ça. »

Quelqu'un soupire profondément.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Il a tué mes parents. Il a tué un grand nombre de personnes. Mais ce dossier, il est. Il est horrible. HYDRA ne l'a pas seulement torturé, ils ont joué avec son cerveau. Donc peut-être - je peux voir un petit peu ton côté des choses. »

« Merci. »

« Je peux laisser JARVIS scanner et l'analyser ce dossier ? J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus au sujet des neurosciences. J'ai aussi besoin d'étudier plus en détail ces machines à l'air lugubre. Ça pourrait me donner une idée de l'état mental dans lequel il est. »

De nouveaux habits chauds, de la bonne soupe, une bases des opérations sécurisée, et plusieurs alliés opérationnel : statut excellent.

« Mon dieu, Tony, ce serait génial. Oui, s'il te plait. L'inquiétude est en train de me faire perdre la tête. »

Inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

« Moi aussi, » dit Stark, « mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un danger pour autre chose qu'HYDRA pour le moment, » dit Rogers. « Tu sais qu'il a laissé certains de leurs agents partout sur mon chemin à Washington ? La plupart d'entre eux étaient même vivants. »

« Tu penses que c'est lui qui a entassé ceux trouvés lors de l'enterrement de Nick ? »

« Je sais que c'est lui. Je l'ai vu. »

Ugh, c'était horrible.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Par la fenêtre chez mon ami. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. J'ai cru que je l'avais imaginé jusqu'à ce que tombe sur des hommes de main partout où j'allais. »

« Heu. »

« Et il s'est montré à Lower Senate Park en plein jour. Deux douzaines de personnes l'ont vu. Il est juste … resté planté là pendant deux minutes, puis il a disparu. »

« Bizarre. »

« Yep. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi me tourner autour sans jamais me contacter ? Pourquoi laisser les agents d'HYDRA juste là où je peux les trouver ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Donc tu es venu ici ? »

« J'ai pensé que, s'il me suivait. S'il venait ici, des lieux familiers pourraient déclencher des souvenirs. »

« Tu as des preuves qu'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit ? »

« À part le fait que je sois encore vivant ? Non. Mais il se souvient. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Je le connais. Je l'ai vu. On s'est battu sur l'heliporteur, et je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu s'arrêter et se souvenir. »

RÉINITIALISATION.

Confirmer.

« C'est un peu maigre comme preuves, mon ami. »

« Et comment je suis sorti de cette satané rivière ? Quelqu'un a appelé les secours et leur a dit où me trouver. Il m'a sauvé. Encore. Comme à chaque fois. »

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Et maintenant, c'est à moi de le sauver. »

Ho, mon pote. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, mais merci.

« Et s'il ne veut pas être trouvé ? »

Le bruit que fait Steve indique qu'il est malheureux.

« Je ne peux pas - je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas choisir pour lui. Ça me mettrait dans le même panier qu'HYDRA. »

« Hé. On dirait que tu y a beaucoup réfléchi. »

« Je ne pense pas à beaucoup d'autres choses en fait. Si seulement j'était sûr qu'il va bien. »

À cet instant, le plus gros problème que rencontre Barnes est un bol vide. Bonne nourriture, bonnes informations, et le vieil homme lui dit au revoir avec un sourire chaleureux. Tout ça mis bout à bout forme un super déjeuner.

Il retourne vers le Bâtiment et écoute pendant que Stark contacte tout un tas de gens et organise l'attaque de l'entrepôt d'HYDRA pour le soir même. Voilà son programme de la soirée bouclé sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Ils repartent vers Brooklyn. Ce n'est pas agréable de voir l'expression triste sur le visage de Rogers. Même si Barnes est soulagé de savoir que le commentaire à son sujet dans le train pour Manhattan était de l'inquiétude et pas des critiques.

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire afin d'effacer cette inquiétude et -

CONTACT

\- qui ne compromette pas la mission.

(CONTACT)

Toujours un refus, mon pote.

Mais protéger Rogers de sa propre inquiétude est une mission secondaire. Un plan est nécessaire.

Barnes est content d'être de retour à l'appartement, d'avoir du temps pour penser avant son escapade vers le Queens. Du temps pour trouver comment aider Steve à sourire.

Il déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble et s'arrête net. De trois étages en dessous, il peut entendre chat Eleanor produire un son inquiétant.


	23. Colère

Hopla !

Je continue dans ma lancée de publication et cette fois, c'est pour retrouver mes deux loustics préférés. Ils m'ont manqué ces deux idiots.

Comme je vous ai fait attendre pendant des semaines, je vais vous laisser profiter et je vous dis à bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Barnes s'arrête net dans l'entrée. Chat Eleanor fait un bruit comme « wom wom » qui résonne et indique clairement son énervement. Il entend également de faibles bruits de lutte.

Et ensuite il entend Esther dire :

« Non ! »

Barnes monte les marches, se collant à leur gauche pour éviter de les faire grincer.

Au second étage, il voit Lidia dans le couloir, tenant un balai et semblant prête à l'utiliser. Il lui fait signe de rester silencieuse, et elle acquiesce.

Les bruits de lutte sont plus forts maintenant. Chat Eleanor continue à faire cet horrible bruit, et maintenant il peut entendre une voix d'homme. Qui rit.

La main de Barnes se serre sur le manche de son couteau.

Arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, l'homme apparaît dans son champ de vision : petit mais trapu, très pâle, avec quelques cheveux roux plantés sur une tête extrêmement laide.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Esther ? » dit l'homme, « appeler les flics ? C'est bizarre mais je n'ai aucun enregistrement de tes paiements de loyers pour ces six derniers mois. Il va croire qui, le flic ? L'honnête propriétaire ou une vieille sorcière aux portes de la mort ? Ouvre la porte, ma chère. »

Barnes atteint l'homme. Ce dernier a été soulevé dans les airs, plaqué contre le mur opposé, et retenu par le cou avant même qu'il ne remarque que Barnes est là.

« Tu dois être O'Riley, » dit il, « ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. »

« T'es qui, bordel ? »

Le gars balance ses deux bras pour se dégager - un mouvement connu par tous ceux qui ont l'habitude de se battre. Et qui ne fonctionne pas sur un bras high-tech en métal. Mais qui inspire à Barnes l'envie de serrer un peu plus. Le visage du gars devient pourpre.

« Essayons d'en apprendre un peu plus, » dit Barnes.

Il pose son couteau à plat contre l'oreille de O'Riley et l'appuie sur le plâtre du mur. Doucement. Les yeux du mec sont écarquillés, et il respire rapidement à travers son nez pendant que Barnes fouille dans ses poches pour trouver son portefeuille.

« Michael Bernard O'Riley du 140 East Jackson Street, » dit Barnes, « Je sais exactement où c'est. Et je suis certain que mes renforts en savent encore plus. »

C'est un risque, mais, comme il le suspectait, le Bâtiment JARVIS, le meilleur allié opérationnel imaginable, le surveille.

« Dans deux secondes, Sergent. » dit le Bâtiment.

L'homme paraît terrifié. Barnes dégage le couteau du mur et appuie sa pointe gentiment sur le visage et le cou de O'Riley pendant qu'il parle. Alors que l'homme tente et ne réussit pas à contenir ses halètements et ses larmes.

Barnes répète les informations que lui donne le Bâtiment dans son oreille : numéro de téléphone, numéro de sécurité sociale, solde bancaire. La marque et le modèle de sa voiture, les dates sur les chèques que Esther lui a envoyé pour son loyer. Et oh oui, le jackpot. Barnes tapote la joue du type avec le plat de son couteau.

« Hooo regarde moi ça, Mickey. Mes renforts viennent de trouver ton dossier personnel confidentiel. Tu es un vrai petit cachottier. Laisser des dealers de drogue s'installer ici et effrayer tes locataires, et ensuite tu cours chez les flics pour les dénoncer. À quel point ces clowns de dealer aimeraient savoir ça ? Et pour les paiements de la police ? Double rémunération. Un très mauvais comportement, Mike. Ça pourrait mal se terminer pour les autres habitants du 140 East Jackson Street. »

Barnes se penche en avant et tient la pointe de son couteau juste en-dessous de l'œil du type.

« Maddalena Jimenez O'Riley, âge 42 ans. Michael Bernard O'Riley, Junior, age 14 ans. Catherine Lucinda O'Riley, age 11 ans. Ce serait une honte que tes amis apprennent leur existence. Et vice-versa. »

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Barnes sourit.

« Je suis ton nouveau super ami. Je suis le gars qui s'assure que tes locataires peuvent vivre sans se faire molester dans leur maison. C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir fait venir, hein ? Afin de protéger ces gens. »

Oups, son pouce de métal ne parvient pas à ne pas appuyer sur la jugulaire de O'Riley.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Le mec essaye de hocher la tête.

« Ouai. Ouai, c'est vrai. »

« Parce que tu préférerais m'avoir ici en fait ? À aider tous ces braves gens. Sinon je pourrais me retrouver à Jackson Street. Je pourrai même me présenter à certains de tes amis. Les emmener avec moi. »

Il gratte la pointe du couteau très doucement sous l'œil de l'homme.

« Vers Jackson Street avec rien à faire, Michael Bernard O'Riley. Je déteste m'ennuyer. Et toi, tu ne déteste pas ça ? »

« Si. »

L'abruti est à deux doigts d'avaler sa propre langue.

« Donc nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas. Toi et moi. »

« Oui. »

« Ces braves gens paient leur loyer. Tu restes à la maison et les encaisses. »

Il se penche et murmure dans l'oreille d'O'Riley, son souffle glissant sur la pointe du couteau toujours pressée sous l'oeil de l'homme.

« Tu restes à la maison et je reste ici. Parce que si je te revois dans le coin, je vais te planter au sol. Je possède beaucoup de couteaux. Assez pour t'en planter un à travers chaque main, chaque pied, et la peau détendue au dessus de tes épaules. Assez pour ensuite te découper en petits morceaux. Je scierai tes membres, un à un. Doigt par doigt, oreille par oreille. Un boulot très salissant. Pas plaisant. Tu ne veux pas assister à ça. »

« Non. »

Barnes lève la voix à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à Esther au sujet de son loyer ? »

« Tout est en règle, ma bel - » sursaut - « Madame Berman. Merci. »

Barnes traîne le mec jusqu'en bas des marches et le pousse dehors. Après quatre pas (en dehors de portée), O'Riley se retourne, courageux uniquement une fois hors de danger. Quel crétin.

Barnes lui sourit.

O'Riely pâlit et recule de plusieurs pas avant de se retourner et courir.

En haut des marches, Lidia se tient avec ses bras autour d'Esther, qui sanglote. Chat Eleanor est en train de tourner autour d'elles, miaulant avec des sons beaucoup moins contrariant que lorsqu'il est entré.

« Tu es blessée ? » demande-t-il.

Esther lève les yeux et se précipite vers lui. Elle serre ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle est proche de lui. Il a besoin de deux inspirations avant de se souvenir. C'est un câlin. Il met ses bras autour de sa maigre silhouette mais il ne la serre pas. Esther paraît si fragile, collé à lui. Il ne souhaite pas la blesser.

« Merci, Jimmy, Merci. » dit-elle.

Sa voix tremble, tellement loin de la manière ferme dont elle parle habituellement. Analyse : il déteste ça.

Elle est si proche, et encore bouleversée. Le taux d'adrénaline de Barnes est encore haut. Le son de son cœur est lourd dans ses oreilles. Les yeux de Lidia sont aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un aigle.

« Laisse le respirer, Esther. » dit-elle, l'éloignant un peu.

« Désormais, tout va bien se passer, ma chère. Grâce à notre nouvel ami. »

Chat Eleanor s'approche et appuye fortement sur ses mollets. Barnes se penche pour gratter derrière ses oreilles, mais il ne la portera pas. Sa main de chair tremble. Son bras de métal tressaute avec l'envie de frapper/tirer/plier/détruire.

Cet homme a provoqué du stress chez Esther. Sécurité du quartier général : violée. Alliés opérationnels menacés. C'est inacceptable.

Ce serait agréable de frapper quelque chose.

Ce serait agréable de frapper un grand nombre de choses.

« Jim, ça va aller ? » demande Lidia.

Émotion identifiée.

« Je suis en colère. Très en colère. »

«Alors que nous sommes vraiment très reconnaissant. »

« Je vais aller vérifier dehors, m'assurer qu'il soit parti. »

« Bonne idée, Jim. Je vais rester avec Esther. »

Hypothèse : Lidia connaît la guerre. Ou les soldats. Ou les gens avec de grands trous dans leur tête.

Sa colère prend la forme d'un son ressemblant à un train. C'est un étau serré autour de sa poitrine. C'est ses mains qui souffrent parce qu'elles veulent faire mal.

La violence était déjà au programme. Il entre dans son appartement pour attraper un sac d'équipements. Quand il retourne dans le couloir, les deux femmes sont derrière la porte fermée d'Esther. O'Riley a encore plus abimé les gonds - la porte est de travers.

Sa colère est froide et noire. Quelque chose va être découpée en morceaux.

Barnes ouvre la porte d'entrée avec force et elle frappe pratiquement Ollie au visage, parce super, Barnes. Juste ce dont tu as besoin.

« Jimmy, quel est le problème ? »

« Parle à Esther. »

Pas de conversation. Il doit bouger. La rage le propulse comme une fusée en dehors de son lanceur. Le périmètre du bâtiment : RAS. Périmètre du pâté de maison : RAS. Périmètre de deux pâtés de maison : RAS.

Au moins ce bâtard fini a eu le bon sens de quitter son putain de territoire. Et si O'Riley revient. Bien. Ce sera un vrai bordel à nettoyer. Pour avoir fait peur à chat Eleanor. Pour avoir fait pleurer Esther.

Oh, il va frapper quelque chose. Une grosse quantité de quelque chose, grâce à Stark. Il aimerait aller à East Williamsburg et frapper O'Riley, mais il va se retenir (pour l'instant) à cause des autres O'Riley age 42, 14, et 11.

Les agents d'HYDRA, par contre, sont des proies idéales.

Il ne prend pas le métro jusqu'au Queens. Il y a une probabilité de 87.3 % qu'un tel trajet se termine avec des victimes civiles et des dommages à des infrastructures publiques. S'il doit passer du temps dans un espace clos, il le fera seul putain.

Il a confiance dans le fait que son corps connait des choses pratiques comme démarrer une voiture sans clé et conduire. Il avait raison. Peut-être que la vitre brisée viendra troubler sa bonne conscience flambant neuve plus tard.

Barnes apprend une information importante : si tu cherches à attiser les flammes d'une rage incandescente, conduire à New York est un choix excellent. Lorsqu'il arrive au Queens, il ne pourrait plus sortir un mot même s'il le voulait. Ses membres ont arrêté de trembler, et leur rigidité ressemble à celle d'un ressort pret à s'ouvrir.

Il n'est pas en colère au point d'être stupide. Il met sa veste en kevlar. Il prend le temps de repérer les lieux. La lumière de fin d'après-midi commence à diminuer, et il y a un fort rayonnement du côté ouest du bâtiment : c'est un avantage tactique.

Au moins il se trouve dans un coin esseulé formé d'entrepôts croulant et de garages louches dont les portes métalliques sont verrouillées. La seule activité se déroule dans le bâtiment d'HYDRA. Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde fait partie des méchants.

Barnes sent son visage s'élargir en quelque chose qui doit être à des kilomètres d'un sourire amical. C'est un bon test. Il a de la colère à revendre, et des gens qui la méritent. Bon-gars, non-létal. En espérant qu'il y parvienne.

Hé, Mission.

CONFIRMER.

Ces gens là veulent blesser Rogers.

PROTÉGER.

Ils veulent le transformer en rat de laboratoire.

PROTÉGER ROGERS MISSION PROTECTION.

Il entre dans l'entrepôt avec une colère si brûlante qu'elle ressemble pratiquement à de la joie.


	24. Catharsis

Hello tout le monde.

Nous sommes mardi et il est grand temps de vous partager le nouveau chapitre de la quinzaine.  
J'espère qu'après la longue pause estivale, le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a plu.

Avec celui d'aujourd'hui et celui que vous aurez la prochaine fois, c'est un de mes moments préférés. Ça fait du bien de voir que Barnes est toujours capable de se battre contre les méchants sans perdre de son humanité tout juste retrouvé. Et vous verrez la semaine prochaine, les réactions de Steve sont hilarantes.

Un grand merci à **Amaeliss** , **Elvra** et **Mero Julie** pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres pour avoir lu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Barnes n'a pas de souvenir précis d'avoir été autre chose qu'un combattant, un tueur et d'être extrêmement doué pour ces deux activités.

Analyse : rester non-létal est d'un niveau de difficulté plus élevé que l'inverse. Mais en contrepartie, ne pas tuer ses cibles prolonge le combat. Il veut que le combat dure aussi longtemps que sa colère. Qu'il continue pendant des jours.

Rogers, avec son super sérum, peut supporter plusieurs coups portés avec le bras de métal sans tomber au sol comme un marin complètement saoul. Les membres d'HYDRA ne sont ni des super-soldats, ni des marins, mais des humains presque standards avec des niveaux d'entraînement variés. Les deux à la porte sombrent immédiatement dans le sommeil : deux coups, deux siestes. Ils continuent à respirer, même si Barnes n'envie pas les difficultés visuelles et les vomissements qui les attendent au réveil.

Mais tout ne pourra pas se dérouler comme un match de boxe unilatéral. De nombreux autres hommes de main auront des armes. Et ils connaissent l'agencement des lieux.

Barnes traine les deux dormeurs dans un coin du bâtiment et les attache avec leurs propres manches et lacets. En faisant le tour de l'autre côté, il voit des hommes en noir chargeant des caisses dans une camionnette.

Il attend. Il laisse le camion passer le coin de la rue. Puis il n'est plus qu'une ombre qui se balance depuis le flanc du véhicule. Bon dieu, qui aurait pu anticiper qu'il atteindrait le visage du conducteur avec sa botte. Barnes, pourquoi es-tu si maladroit, c'est une honte la manière dont le gars est directement mis K.O.

Score du gentil-gars non-létal jusque maintenant : 3-0. Avec le conducteur sanglé sur son propre siège passager, Barnes fait demi-tour dans la rue, accélère à fond et conduit le camion directement à travers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

C'est comme donner un coup de pied dans un nid de guêpes. Des hommes de main accourent vers lui depuis toutes les directions. Depuis la protection modérée que lui apporte la cabine du camion, Barnes analyse la situation. Neuf personnes, quatre armes de poing, cinq armes automatiques. Trois positions sont si mauvaises qu'elles indiquent une formation inadéquate.

Il a besoin d'une cible non-létale.

LE GENOU.

Bon choix, Mission. Personne, sauf les mieux entraînés, ne sera capable de fonctionner avec une rotule explosée.

Barnes pourrait maintenir sa concentration évidement. Et peut-être la rouquine.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Mais ces clowns ? Avec des flingues dans le Queens ? Aucune chance.

Les porteurs d'armes automatiques en premier. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, et le dernier bouge de côté, attrape la balle de Barnes directement avec une fesse. Quand on parle de cible non-létale capable de faire s'écrouler un type.

Ensuite, ceux avec des armes de poing. Au sol, jeune demoiselle. Votre tour, monsieur. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, mon gars, voilà pour toi.

Il descend de la cabine du camion alors que le dernier homme se retourne et s'enfuit vers l'arrière de l'entrepôt, où ils ont construit des pièces et des couloirs.

Les agents d'HYDRA gesticulent au sol et crient, mettant du sang partout. Vous n'auriez pas dû signer chez les méchants.

Il n'y a pas de raison d'utiliser ses propres munitions. Ce serait les gâcher, avec toutes ces armes qui fonctionnent parfaitement et qui sont disséminées un peu partout. Alors qu'il passe, il collecte des pistolets sur le sol. La paire d'idiots qui ont la présence d'esprit de protester contre la réquisition de leur matériel se prennent une botte dans la tête pour leur tentative.

Garde la tête basse Barnes. Couvre ton visage avec tes chevaux. Bouge rapidement, évite les localisations les plus probables des caméras.

À GAUCHE

Oh, voilà le fuyard. Viser, presser, une autre rotule en moins. C'est vraiment un mauvais jour pour les genoux dans le coin.

Merci, Mission.

Les gens installés dans les pièces du fond portent des vêtements de civils. 70 % d'entre eux pleurent et lèvent leurs mains. Les autres 30%, après avoir un peu couru et tenté de fuir, perdent chacun une rotule, excepté un pauvre gars qui a pris un virage juste au bon moment pour se prendre un poing de métal dans la face. Surprise ! Il passe à une position horizontale et tombe à plat avec un bong.

L'étau de colère dans la poitrine de Barnes s'est relâché. À l'intérieur, il n'y a que du calme et du silence. Son être se limite à des yeux, connectés à des mains, connectées à des gâchettes. Son bras de métal fait de grands mouvements, déviant des balles. Comme le bouclier de Rogers.

Sa présence est un juste châtiment.

Les pleureurs se sont rassemblés vers le fond. Barnes ne croit pas un seul instant que leur reddition soit authentique. Six d'entre eux sortent des petits pistolets de leurs vêtements et perdent ensuite mystérieusement leurs rotules. C'est bizarre la manière dont ça arrive.

Un femme pulvérise un gaz de couleur lavande dans sa direction. Barnes se jette au sol pour l'éviter. Il passe une main autour de sa cheville et tire. Elle tombe, le visage en premier, à travers son propre nuage. Elle hurle et saigne des oreilles. Elle ne se relève pas.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a échoué à rester non- létal ?

Enfin. C'est seulement son premier essai. On ne peut pas déjà exiger la perfection.

Alors que Barnes se relève, il est touché par des contacts de taser. Ouch. Il les repousse de côté, remercie la veste en kevlar, et envoie un nouveau genou au rayon des souvenirs.

Une autre idiote semble penser que le complet manque d'effet du taser mérite un second essai et tire sur lui. Directement dans le bras en métal. Les contacts font ploc ploc et tombent au sol. Barnes ne prend même pas la peine de s'attaquer à sa rotule. Il l'envoie juste faire une longue sieste.

Le dernier combattant lui fait face légèrement accroupi, avec un couteau dans la main.

Barnes pourrait soupirer de bonheur.

Le mec est rapide pour un humain standard, et il sait y faire avec un couteau. Barnes pourrait terminer le combat en un instant, mais il est encore en colère. Ça fait du bien de substituer le visage large de cet homme par celui de O'RIley et de laisser le combat durer, comme s'ils dansaient.

Les couteaux sont géniaux. Ils font de légers clings à chaque fois qu'ils se heurtent. Même un bras de chair peut en manier un toute une journée sans se fatiguer. Et puis, ils reflètent la lumière.

S'accroupir, se tourner autour, se jeter en avant - tout ça, c'est agréable, comme gratter une démangeaison. L'homme met une bonne minute à ajuster ses coups et à arrêter de viser le bras en métal. Il n'y a pas grand chose chez Barnes qui peut servir de cible, entre son bras, la veste en kevlar, et sa vitesse.

Le pauvre clown est habillé comme un employé de bureau. Les chemises blanches ne sont pas vraiment faites pour cacher le sang des blessures. Il n'est pas si mauvais pourtant : il ne semble même pas se rendre compte des coupures sur son avant-bras et son épaule. Mais il n'aime vraiment pas ce trou dans son abdomen.

Rester non-létal est un véritable challenge en étant aussi proche, surtout quand des couteaux sont de la partie. Cette blessure abdominale ne devrait pas avoir touché quoi que ce soit de vital. Mais ça reste difficile d'être précis de quelques millimètres à cette distance.

Ce petit moment de réflexion le déconcentre et l'homme parvient à passer la garde de Barnes et à le toucher à la joue gauche. Ça pique, putain.

C'est assez. Barnes attrape le gars avec le bras de métal et lui casse le poignet. Il hurle. Pendant que Barnes l'attache, le mec lui dit :

« Attend que mes supérieurs apprennent que tu es à New York. Ils feront tellement frire ton cerveau que tu auras la capacité mentale d'un donut. Traître. Nous t'avons fait. Tu ne pourras pas nous quitter. Tu es notre propriété, tu -»

Oh mon cher, il semblerait que le bras de métal soit en train de serrer ton cou, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Barnes se penche vers Monsieur Grande-Bouche.

« Personne n'a fait ce moi. J'ai fait ce moi tout seul, connard."

RESPONSABLE DE MISSION.

Confirmer.

Et ce serait si facile de serrer jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte cet homme. Mais Barnes choisit une autre voie. Il choisit de maintenir le paramètre : non-létal.

Par contre, il frappe le gars sur la tête, afin qu'il reste inconscient le plus longtemps possible. C'est juste du bon sens.

Barnes est parvenu à éjecter toute sa colère pour le moment. Hypothèse : gagner a provoqué cet effet secondaire. Sans sa rage pour le soutenir, nettoyer derrière lui est épuisant. Il veut s'asseoir. Et boire un café. Et s'occuper de la coupure sur son visage.

Mais il doit attacher tous les gens qui marmonnent et saignent. L'une d'entre eux à les lèvres légèrement bleues. Barnes enlève la ceinture du mec allongé à côté d'elle et la passe autour de sa jambe, au dessus de ce qui était autrefois son genou.

La peur la fait reculer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Un garrot.»

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Paramètres non-létaux choisis. Je ne veux pas que tu te vides de votre sang avant que l'on vienne t'arrêter. »

« Oh Jésus, » dit l'homme sans ceinture, « l'Atout s'actualise tout seul. »

« Pas Jésus, » dit Barnes, et il sourit d'une manière qu'il espère être terrifiante. L'homme pâlit.

« Pas l'Atout non plus. »

Les dents de l'homme se mettent à claquer. Parfait.

Au bout du couloir, avant que la zone d'entreposage ne commence, Barnes appuie sur le bouton de son téléphone qui invoque Bâtiment.

« Félicitation, sergent. Il semblerait que vous ayez libéré l'agenda de Monsieur Stark et du Capitaine Rogers pour ce soir. »

« Confirmer. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin et je me suis baladé dans le champ d'action de beaucoup caméras de sécurité ? »

« C'est le cas, monsieur. Mais quand vous êtes entré dans l'entrepôt avec votre téléphone, j'ai été capable d'intercepter le flux vidéo. J'ai enregistré votre combat, mais je suivrai vos instruction pour la suite. »

Bâtiment est merveilleux.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Surtout quand on sait qu'il appartient à Stark.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi me laisser choisir plutôt que de l'envoyer directement à Stark ? »

« L'agent Romanoff s'est montrée extrêmement ferme lorsqu'elle a insisté pour que vous preniez vos propres décision au sujet du contact -»

CONTACT.

Refuser.

« -Et de votre mission »

PROTÉGER.

Confirmer.

« Ayant moi-même examiné les fichiers d'HYDRA, spécialement celui que m'a donné le Capitaine Rogers, je suis du même avis. Beaucoup trop de choix vous ont été enlevés. Aussi longtemps que vous maintiendrez les protocoles de protection actuels et que vous n'êtes pas dans un danger immédiat, je vous assisterai avec le niveau de discrétion que vous souhaitez. »

Barnes a besoin de rester sans bouger pendant deux inspirations et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Et aussi, il se peut qu'il ait été un peu dur au sujet de la rouquine.

TROUBLES.

Ben, confirmer. Mais quand même.

« Merci. »

« De rien, sergent. »

Quand il était à Washington, ses alliés opérationnels étaient un logement vide, probablement Sam qui vole, et une haie. Maintenant il a une groupe de vieilles personnes et un bâtiment omniprésent.

Et peut-être Stark.

Et peut-être (apparement) la rousse.

Ça rattrape un peu la foule et les voyages en métro.

Ne serait-ce que les enregistrements de Bâtiment valent - Oh. Oh, oui, la mission secondaire.

« Bâtiment. Localise la caméra de sécurité la plus proche . »

« Il y en a une à votre droite, juste après le coin. »

« Envoie les fichiers vingt minutes après que je sois parti. Et appelle la police. »

« Très bien, monsieur. Voulez vous que je vous transfère les futures réactions ? »

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Il attache les derniers retardataires, puis approche la caméra. Il secoue ses cheveux pour les enlever de devant son visage et prend l'expression vide de l'Atout. Il regarde vers la caméra, puis lève sa main gauche, son pouce et son index formant un cercle et ses autres doigts relevés.


	25. Refroidissement

Bonsoir ici.

Comment allez-vous ? ici c'est la grande forme !

Pour des raisons d'organisation, je vais passer au mercredi pour les jours de publication, du moins pour un futur proche. Par contre, vous pourrez toujours compter sur un chapitre tous les 15 jours.

Nous avions abandonné Barnes après qu'il ait vidé a lui tout seul une base d'Hydra, il ne reste plus qu'à voir la réaction de Stark et de Steve. J'avoue que l'imaginer me fait toujours aussi rire. J'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir vous aussi.

Comme toujours, je remercie du fond du coeur tous mes lecteur et en particulier, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une gentille review : **Amaeliss** , **Elvra** , **MERO Julie** , **Blue Lumen** et **SoleilBreton**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fait noir dehors quand Barnes retourne à la voiture volée. Son avance de 20 minutes est en train de se réduire. Il veut être aussi proche de l'appartement que possible lorsque Stark recevra la vidéo.

Il est soulagé d'avoir enlevé la lourde veste en kevlar et d'avoir remis son manteau chaud. Il est encore plus heureux d'être dans la voiture, de pouvoir presser son mouchoir contre la plaie sur sa joue.

Les routes sont moins bondées, et Barnes est trop fatigué pour que sa colère se ravive. Il conduit. Il conduit vers la maison, et ça l'aide à se centrer et à se calmer de penser « maison ».

Tout ça l'accompagne pendant pratiquement tout le chemin vers Brooklyn - le froid du vent à travers la fenêtre cassée, le silence, et simplement conduire à travers la ville.

Du mois, jusqu'à ce que vingt minutes se soient passées, et que ses écouteurs deviennent dingues.

« C'est parti, sergent. » dit Bâtiment.

Suivi une minute plus tard par Stark hurlant :

« C'est quoi ce truc, putain ? JARVIS, fait suivre ça à Rogers. Rogers, allume ton ordinateur. C'est une vidéo de l'entrepôt. Tu vas tomber sur le cul. »

Suivi deux minutes plus tard par Rogers,

« C'est en direct ? »

« Non, Capitaine. Les enregistrements ont été temporairement brouillés. Il y a un délai d'environ quarante minutes. »

« Quarante minutes, il sera parti depuis … Bucky à ta gauche ! »

Barnes regarde à sa gauche, son rythme cardiaque déjà plus élevé, mais bien évidemment il ne voit que le trottoir sombre.

Il peut entendre Rogers respirer.

Ne va pas hyperventiler, mon pote.

Son téléphone fait le merveilleux bruit de cor de chasse : Rogers a envoyé un message.

 _SAM IL ES TLA._

Oh merde Rogers a une attaque. Barnes enfonce l'accélérateur jusqu'au plancher. Il conduit sans faire attention au code de la route avec la vitesse maximale permise par les rues étroites et sa destination. La vitesse maximale permise par les rues étroites et sa destination n'est pas assez élevée.

 _Quoi,_ écrit Sam à son tour.

 _BUCKY EST ICI À NEW YORK JE REGARDE LA VIDEO EN SE MMENT._

Une minute. Ce n'est peut-être pas une attaque.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

 _EXPLSE DES ROTULES D'AGENT DHYDRA._

 _IL NE LES TUE PAS SAM_

« Bordel, qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh mec. »

En dehors de son évidente excitation, la voix de Rogers semble normale. Ce n'est probablement pas une attaque. Barnes expire l'air qu'il retenait et relâche sa pression sur l'accélérateur.

 _Appelle quand tu as finis_ , envoie Sam.

Rogers grogne.

« Buck, soit prudent. Hé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas te servir d'un couteau. »

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer. Je sais très bien utiliser des tonnes de couteaux.

« JARVIS, peux-tu lire sur les lèvres ? Trouver ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Non Capitaine. L'angle ne me le permet pas. »

« Combien de blessés ? »

« Tous les individus présents, monsieur. De sévères commotions cérébrales et des blessures à la jambe pour la plupart. Seulement un mort - la femme avec le gaz. La police a récupéré le contenant pour l'analyser. Je surveille leurs dossiers. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait à cette femme ? »

« Sergent Barnes lui a posé un garrot, Capitaine. »

« UN QUOI »

Ouch. C'est un cri digne d'un super soldat que tu as là, Rogers.

« Un garrot. D'après le rapport du service des urgences, elle pourrait perdre sa jambe, mais il apparaît que le sergent Barnes lui a sauvé la vie. »

Bien joué moi.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

Barnes, de retour à Vinegar hill, gare prudemment la voiture à l'endroit exact où il l'a prise. Après un moment, il sort quatre billets de vingt de l'argent dans sa poche arrière et les pose sous la visière du conducteur.

En espérant que ça soit assez pour réparer une vitre.

Son corps est fatigué. Son cerveau est fatigué. Son visage a arrêté de saigner, mais il est toujours douloureux. Et il est affamé. Urgh. Le peu de chemin jusqu'à son appartement est trop long, surtout avec trois volées de marches à monter à la fin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il, » dit Rogers,

« Quoi. »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ensuite il rit. C'est un son différent du ricanement bas qu'il produisait parfois dans la maison de Sam. Celui-là est haut, fort, et peut-être un peu hystérique. Il dure pendant 63 secondes.

« Oh mon dieu, dit Rogers, respirant toujours fort, « Oh mon dieu, Bucky. Oh mon dieu. »

Et ensuite le son n'est plus un rire mais des pleurs.

Putain. Échec de la mission secondaire ? Jésus, Rogers, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Et n'essaie même pas de le dire, Mission, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

(CONFIRMER)

« Oh mec, » dit Rogers, « Ho Bucky. Merci mon dieu. « Oh mec. Merci mon dieu. »

Oh . Okay. Peut-être que la mission secondaire n'est pas un échec après tout.

Barnes relève ses épaules et soulève son sac de sport un peu plus haut. Il se sent un peu moins fatigué maintenant.

Il marche jusqu'à son appartement avec comme accompagnement sonore Rogers qui vide plusieurs fois son super-énorme nez plein de morve dans un mouchoir.

« JARVIS, » dit Rogers, « peux-tu me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de son état actuel ? »

« Son comportement suggère une organisation de ses pensées, Capitaine. Le sergent Barnes a suivi une suite d'actions logiques afin de ne tuer personne. Je prendrai cela pour un signe encourageant. Son apparence physique paraît généralement bonne, excepté quelques signes d'une malnutrition légère. »

Vraiment ? Je suis plutôt affamé.

« C'est juste que. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de tout ça, » dit Rogers.

« Donnez vous du temps, Capitaine. Du temps et de la réflexion vous diront quoi faire. »

« JARVIS, comment je t'ai fait aussi intelligent ? » demande Stark.

« Vous m'avez autorisé à évoluer, monsieur. »

Ils continuent à bavarder tous les trois pendant que Barnes monte les marches vers son appartement, chacune d'entre elles lui paraît quatre fois plus haute que la précédente.

Il y a une assiette dans le couloir devant sa porte avec une note sur le dessus qui dit,

« Cher Jimmy - Viens nous voir demain si tu te sens prêt. Jusque là, s'il te plait, accepte ce cadeau de remerciement. Esther et Eleanor. »

Esther a même dessiné une petite empreinte de patte sur la carte à côté de sa propre signature.

C'est un cadeau pour lui. Son premier cadeau. Barnes presse brièvement la note contre sa poitrine. Le geste lui paraît approprié. La note est précieuse.

L'assiette est remplie de cookies. Barnes en mange un pendant qu'il se fait couler un bain. Il s'assoit ensuite une minute sur le sol pour récupérer son équilibre.

Les cookies ont un goût de bonheur. Ils sentent comme une mission réussie et une récompense pour un travail bien fait. Il s'assoit dans son bain et mange les cookies, écoutant Stark et Rogers dire " tu arrives à y croire, " " il est si méthodique, " et " tu penses que, peut-être, tout va bien pour lui."

La conversation avec Sam est du même acabit.

« Il est là, Sam. Il est dans le Queens. »

Oh Rogers. Tu es tellement littéral.

« Empaquetant des méchants pour toi ? »

« Allons Sam. Pas pour moi. »

Tu sais que c'est possible d'être trop humble.

« Mais yep, » dit Rogers, « la seule victime avait une sorte de gaz bizarre. Il a posé un garrot sur l'un d'entre eux. Il lui a sauvé la vie. »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Un garrot, Sam. Il a même parlé à certains d'entre eux. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont avalé leur propre langue de terreur ? »

Sam, tu n'es pas drôle.

« Sam. »

« Je ne vais pas dire que tu avais raison, Steve. Mais peut-être que tu t'en approches. »

« Il a regardé droit vers la caméra, Sam. Il a fait le signe que tout allait bien.»

Rogers paraît hésiter entre rire et hyperventiler.

« C'est. C'est surprenant, » dit Sam.

« M'en parle pas, j'en ai pratiquement fait une crise de nerf. »

« Comme s'il était délibérément en train de communiquer ? »

« Oui. Oui. Définitivement. »

« Et ce n'est pas l'espoir qui parle. »

« Sam. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je dis ça. Tu dois faire attention à ne pas trop espérer.»

« Je sais ça. Je sais. »

« Tu penses que tu sais. Il ressemblait à quoi ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Pas du tout comme s'il dormait dehors. Mais JARVIS a dit qu'il était un peu sous-alimenté. »

Oh, c'est vrai. Barnes mange un autre cookie. L'eau est devenue froide, et son bain a empiré l'état de fatigue dans lequel l'avait laissé sa colère en disparaissant.

« Tu vas bouger vers le Queens, alors ? »

No, Rogers. Refuser.

CONFIRMER.

Confirmer.

« Non. Non, j'aime bien être ici. C'est assez proche. Cet endroit commence à être confortable. Et je me suis fait un ami. »

« Ha oui ? Est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ? »

« Son nom est Ollie et il doit avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans. »

« Oh, un ami dans ton groupe d'âge. »

« Yep, et aussi, ferme-la. »

Barnes monte sur le lit croustillant, et étroit. Il écoute la fin de la conversation, ses paupières trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes et sa nuque trop lourde pour garder sa tête droite. Rogers semble excité. Les couvertures de Barnes sont chaudes, et son ventre est plein des cookies d'Esther, son allié opérationnel.

Tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

S'il rêve, il ne s'en souvient pas. Il se réveille en paix et sans douleur.


End file.
